Toa Sentai Mataranger
by KKD Silver
Summary: *Nuvaranger Remake* After years, Bara Magna became the Earth we know today, but unfortunately, the Makuta returns to seek vengeance and world domination. In response to it, the Three Virtues resurface with six chosen warriors, these six are the Toa Sentai... MATARANGER!
1. Chronicle 1

**KKD: Some of you may have noticed the issues with my stories, many of them labeled cancelled or on hold. Well, that's because of new interests and stuff. I don't like removing stories, but if I don't feel like they'll be good enough, then I'll have to remove them for good. In any case, I have good reasons for removing the Toa Sentai and KR SEGA. Reason: the new versions of them!**

**Rainbow Dash: Really? How many times have you had to retcon their stories just because you weren't interested in them?**

**KKD: Well Dash, this time, I had some help. Thanks to my fellow teammates on Team Toku Sonic for helping me develop the characters and their gear for both of these stories. Also, Nuvaranger has a new team name. If the title isn't obvious, well… then you're just slow to notice it.**

**Dash: KKD!**

**KKD: Sorry Dash. Anyway, let's move on before I forget.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

* * *

***MataRed, SEGA, and Mitsuko arrive on the scene outside Tomodachi Academy.***

**MataRed, Mitsuko****, and ****SEGA**: SUPER HERO TIME!

***Metallic parts appear onscreen as the MataRangers blast the screen, soon showing the preview for the chapter framed by various colored and shaped Kanohi Masks***

**SEGA: Three virtues return with these six warriors! It's time for Game Start!**

***Multiple jewels fly across the screen before surrounding the preview footage of this new story.***

**MataRed: After a Thousand Years, the Guardians return again! Spirits Unite!**

***Discs fly past before the Gaming Riders slash at the screen with their main weapons, soon showing a preview to that story with game discs surrounding it.***

**Mitsuko: The CPUs strike again, and a new SEGA arises. Tomodachi Transform!**

***MataRangers, the two Toa Kaita-Oh, Eclipsia Guardians, the Gaming Riders, and the CPU Goddesses appear and pose onscreen.***

**Eclipsia Guardians: Everything's set!**

**Matarangers: Let's Start!**

**SEGA: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**KKD Silver Presents**

**In association with Kamen Rider ZER0 Productions**

**& Silvermaxus Studios**

_Gathered friends__… __listen again to our legend__… __of the Bionicle. In the time__… __before time__… __the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, brought forth the six main elements: fire, water, air, stone, earth, and ice, and with them, created new life on this world, but this new life was without purpose. So, creating heroes and protectors known as Toa, the Great Spirit illuminated us with the three virtues. Unity, Duty, and Destiny. We embraced these gifts, and we praised the Great Spirit for his blessings. But our happiness was not to last, for Mata Nui__'__s brother__… __the Makuta, was jealous of these honors, and betrayed him many times, only for the Toa to sacrifice themselves to seal away the Makuta and his dreaded darkness and reform their broken world of Spherus Magna. They were successful, but Mata Nui didn__'__t want this to happen again, so, entrusting the six main elements to six tribes of the world, the Great Spirit scattered his parts across the world, and his soul fell into a deep slumber that would span millennia. As he did, the world of Spherus Magna began to change into the world we know now. But this is not where our story ends, for you see, this is where the legends__' __history begins, the real adventures start those millennia later._

* * *

Present Day (2014)

Looking at the wondrous Tokyo, everything looks fine and dandy, everyone is happy and going about their own business. However, we soon focus on one of the shadows and then zoom into it. Suddenly some strange green light is seen before we enter a very strange chamber where it is very dark, only lit by the odd tall silver pillars, but otherwise was pitch black dark. Then, in the corner of the room, there was some giant figure sitting down on some odd throne. Then, the figure opened its eyes, revealing they were completely a bright red.

**"The time… has come, my brother. The time for my new world order is upon us in this changed world…"** the figure spoke in a very deep dark tone. He then let out a malicious laugh, as 6 figures suddenly appeared before him.

They were primarily black, but they each had a second color to distinguish them from the others… for the most part.

**"How shall we serve you, milord? After all these millennia, the Brotherhood is ready to serve you yet again,"** the figure in red asked.

**"...Give those on the service a reminder of who I am, and that we are ready to reclaim this world. Unleash the Vahki and send a Shadow Rahi beast to accompany them,"** the red-eyed figure ordered.

**"Yes, Milord,"** the red armored one replied, as the six disappeared from sight to prepare.

* * *

Up on the surface, things were still normal, until… a multitude of dual-blade wielding robots crashed in, each one having one of six different body colors; the red ones were highlighted with green, blue ones highlighted in orange, brown highlighted with blue, white highlighted with cyan, green highlighted with red, and black highlighted with a yellow/lime green. These robots ran around not just Tokyo, but they were beginning to invade various places across the globe!

People ran in fear of the robotic monsters, as they advanced on them. However, just as one such beast was about to attack someone, it felt a blast at its side which knocked it over. The horde looked nearby as a young man with dirty blonde hair that had a red highlight in it, orange eyes, a red aloha shirt, jeans, and red converse stood across from them, wielding a sort of blaster.

"I don't know if you guys heard, but attacking people while in another country isn't a nice thing to do," the teenager spoke, giving a slight smirk before reaching to the side of his belt to pull out a red object, which looked like a piece of plastic shaped into the shape of some kind of tribal mask. He then placed the small mask onto the blaster before the gun lit up slightly in the area the mask was placed, as the blaster started playing some sort of standby sound.

**=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

"Toa Transform!" he shouted before pulling the trigger, firing a HUGE stream of fire, one-hit-KOing the white bots before the fire began to spin around him, forming a new suit of sorts that covered his entire body. The boots and gloves of the outfit were red, the gloves only reaching his wrist, all edged in gold. The legs of the suit complemented the boots well, being a light orange that reached up to his waist, stopping at the golden belt he'd been wearing earlier. The main torso was red as well up to the sleeves which were once again orange. The torso piece also had black designs to reflect an aspect of armor, while the center had a symbol that looked like a broken circle with three smaller dots inside in a horizontal line. Finally, as the flames subsided, a red astral mask reflecting the one he had placed on his blaster, covered over his face to form a red helmet, the visor resembling that of sunglasses, but the sides had grill patterns that went over his cheeks and around the mouth and nose region, the mouthpiece outlined in black to look like the design of the mask on his blaster.

"MataRed!" the warrior shouted, "Spirits unite… IKUZE!"

With that, the red warrior, MataRed, charged into the crowd of bots, taking them down rather quickly as the robots went down with about one or two hits. Then, he pulled out a uniquely designed sword that had a guard like that of a rapier, but the blade was a wide broadsword that looks like slid flames.

"Flame sword!" MataRed shouted, slashing at the robots surrounding him, causing flames to appear on the creatures. He then moved his hand over the flames, attracting the fire into his hand like a magnet, before pelting one of the robots with it like a lethal snowball.

"Anyone else?" he smirked before the robots stared at each other in a panic before actually turning all silver and melting into the ground! "...Serves you right," MataRed scoffed, taking his blaster and then removing the mask, causing him to revert to his human form in a flash of light, "...Of all the times for the Makuta to strike… why now?"

Suddenly, he heard a ringing before looking at his blaster before converting it into a cell phone and answering it.

"Moshi-Moshi?" he answered.

"Everything go alright on your end, Ig?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, the Vahki were destroyed quickly and easily. Those who survived ended up retreating," the teen, Ig as he was called by the male on the other end of the line, answered.

"That's good. Aqua said she's located where the largest concentration of Makuta's influence is, and we're coming right to you," the male stated.

"Understood, Mason," Ig nodded, "I'll see you all in a few."

With that, Ig hung up the phone and began to wait for the others.

"...Still amazing how we all first met," Ig muttered, smiling as he walked down the street to wait for his comrades to get there.

* * *

(Insert Intro Theme: Move Along by All-American Rejects)

***As the instrumental piece at the beginning plays, we see the 6 Matarangers walk out of the darkness in civilian form, before they change into their Senshi forms before the title appears onscreen***

**Toa Sentai Mataranger**

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

***The scene then shows MataRed/Ignatius standing at the Ta-Koro shrine in Hawaii, looking out into the sunset before his senshi form appears as an illusion.***

**When you fall everyone stand**

***He then turns, before the scene shifts to show MataBlue/Aqua, looking out on the beach, showing a similar sunset.***

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

***We then see MataGreen/Ventus as he glides over the forest before shifting to MataWhite/Yuki snowboarding down a mountain***

**With the Life held in your**

***Scene then shifts briefly to MataBrown/Mason and MataBlack/Terra fighting off Vahki before the scene fades suddenly.***

**Hands are shaking cold**

***The six rangers stand, surrounded by Vakhi around them***

**These hands are meant to hold**

***The six pull out their Metranexuses, preparing to henshin.***

**Speak to me!**

***Shoots the blaster morphers, changing into Mataranger form.***

**When all you gotta keep is strong**

***The six Senshi fight alongside each other, attacking all the enemies around them***

**Move along, move along, like I know ya do**

***The Matarangers then look to see the Rahi Kaijin of the week, before they all nod and attack it.***

**And even when your hope is gone**

***The scene then shifts repeatedly, one by one showing the Matarangers attack with their signature weapon.***

**Move along, move along, just to make it through**

***The six then appear with the Midak Skycannon, which blasts through the Kaijin.***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) When everything is wrong, we move along!**

***The group then appear in their MataMachines, which form into the two Toa Kaita-Oh, with Toa Nui-Oh as an image in the background***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) Right back what is wrong, we move along!**

***The six senshi turn, and slash away at the screen, shattering it, as they appeared in front of their logo***

* * *

**Chronicle 1: Fires of Ta-Koro**

**One Year ago:**

On the big island of Hawaii, we see Ignatius training in a series of martial arts alongside multiple other students in what looks like a modernized ancient temple. Ig looked around, multiple martial arts students surrounding him, as he held a wooden training sword in his hands.

"Begin!" a voice shouted from nearby, as the students all charged straight at the teen. Ignatius, wearing a white gi and a red headband, closed his eyes, breathing in, before his eyes sprang open as he jumped into the air.

"HYA!" he shouted, knocking some of the students down onto the floor with his sword, pushing them back with a bright fire in his eyes.

Some of the other students more experienced still managed to block his attacks, but he quickly maneuvered out of the way and knocked them down.

"And… stop!" the voice shouted again, as a middle-aged man who had graying red hair, red eyes, and currently wearing a special orange garment atop a red robe, both of which giving off the theme of fire, walked out of the shadows, holding his hand in the air. Ignatius took pause, allowing his downed opponents to stand up before they, and Ignatius, all bowed before him.

"Sensei, how did I do in that training exercise?" Ignatius asked.

"Rather well, Ignatius. I'm proud to see you put that inner fire of yours to good use. However, you also lack self-control and discipline, which could mean the difference between defeating your opponent and leaving him an opening to strike. I see that we are not quite finished yet," the older man informed, as the rest of the students stepped back so Ignatius and the elder man could speak.

"B-But… Sensei Xero, my relentless drive is what keeps me alive! You've said it yourself!" Ignatius argued.

Ignatius's teacher, Xero, just sighed and shook his head. "I was a lot like you once, you know. Arrogant, brash, relentless. However, I learned that while those traits are worthy in a strong fighter, I had to learn what it's like to be a leader. Someday soon, Ignatius, you will be the one to lead your own team in order to keep the peace of this world. Now…" Xero stated, showing an odd device mounted to his wrist that had a disk launcher built into the front of it, and placed in the center of the device was a plastic-looking mask that was a crimson in color with a very stark Dekaranger-like visor, and the mouthpiece looked like an underwater breathing device. He pulled out a small disc-like object, similar to the mask in color and having the mask's design, before loading it into the disc launcher portion of the device and pulling back on the hammer of the device.

**=KANOHI HUNA! DISAPPEAR!=**

"Let's see how you deal with a veteran," Xero smirked, before pointing the launcher into the air, "Toa Transform!"

Thus, Xero released the disc, which suddenly grew in mid-air to around his size and showing the mask that was on the launcher in the center of the disc, before it came back down onto Xero, changing him into a Crimson warrior similar to MataRed, but the helmet was more similar to the mask on the device this warrior still has, more technological parts are seen on his suit, but the belt, gloves, ankles, neck, and most parts that were not the crimson red of the mask were a shade of gray.

"MetruRed!" the warrior shouted, before drawing a metallic saber, forcing Ignatius onto his toes, holding his saber, "Let us see together if you are truly worthy of being a Toa Warrior, Ignatius."

Ignatius just nodded in response, readying his wooden sword, despite having a feeling it'd be useless against his sensei's metal sword. Together, the two charged at each other, their swords clashing as they approached. Surprisingly, Ignatius's sword did not break as was anticipated. This gave Ignatius some much needed confidence as he swung a few more times at MetruRed before summoning a fireball in his hand, and actually launched it at the ground to get some air, which caused MetruRed to miss a swing. He then looked up, before blocking an attack from above by MetruRed, but was pushed back by a fiery explosion that emitted from the clash, before he realized his sword was on fire at the tip now.

"Yikes!" Ignatius yelped, as he suddenly attracted the fire to his hands before the sword could burn. He then smirked, throwing the fireball straight above him, hitting a statue that hung above, knocking it down toward MetruRed, who dodged in response.

"Excellent. Using your terrain to your advantage is very strategic," MetruRed stated, before charging forward to clash with Ignatius again, "Just… be careful not to break the artifacts in the temple…"

"I wouldn't even dare to dream of it," Ignatius smirked, managing to use the momentum of his sensei to launch him over and onto the ground a distance away. He then concentrated, his body starting to glow with a fiery aura, before he ran forward, dodging MetruRed's attack, before swinging at his back, knocking his sensei to the ground.

"Ugh… very impressive," MetruRed grunted as he got back up, changing out of senshi form, "...I must admit, I'm starting to get a bit too old for this."

Ignatius then bowed to his sensei before looking up at the man. "Sensei, I understand I still have much to learn, but I believe I am ready to take the responsibility of being a Toa," Ignatius stated.

"That is what I hoped to hear you say one day, Ignatius," Xero bowed to his student, before walking outside the temple, "Come with me."

Ignatius nodded before following his sensei outside. As the two walked, they looked around the temple area, which was at the foot of a large volcano. Around it, multiple students at this temple, Ta-Koro, trained and sparred against each other. However, some were also laying lazily in the grass, while others were using metallic boards to surf on the lava that flowed down from the volcano. Ignatius then looked up to see Xero go into the largest of the temples, which had a symbol on the top of the building which was two halves of a circle, one half above the other, with three glowing dots shining in the center. Ignatius understood what these dots meant, as they were the symbol for the order of Toa warriors, representing Unity, Duty, and Destiny.

"You know what you must do," Xero replied to Ignatius, who nodded before stepping forward. Inside, he looked at a strange orb sticking out of the ground in the center of the room, surrounded by a circular trench full of some sort of metallic liquid. As Ignatius walked toward the orb, his bare feet touched the trench, causing a ripple in the metallic liquid. It felt cold on Ignatius's feet, but also calming.

As he approached the altar, he looked into the indent in the top of the orb. He was then surprised to see a girl in a similar gi as him with blue eyes and blonde hair in the reflection of the metallic water inside the orb.

"Who… who is that?" Ignatius gasped, as the image suddenly changed to show a boy his age with windswept brown hair and green eyes, in a gi similar to his own. The image then changed again to another brown haired boy his age in another similar gi, but his eyes were brown, before changing once again to show a black haired boy with green eyes, also in a similar gi to his, and then again, finally showing a boy with light blue eyes and brown hair that had snow in it, again, also in a similar gi.

"Wh-what madness is this?!" Ignatius gawked, stepping away slightly before the orb suddenly glowed bright, nearly blinding Ignatius. When the light died down, he looked to see in his hands a cellphone-like device and a mask like Xero's, only of a different design and a brighter red.

"That, is your sign of being a Toa warrior, young Ignatius," Xero informed him, walking up behind him, smiling.

"Sensei… who were those people that I saw in the image?" Ignatius asked.

"They are your fellow Toa warriors. Each of you have received your new powers at the same time as each other, as was destined," Xero explained, "Now, you must find your Toa brethren, reuniting with them to become the Matarangers."

"...Mata...rangers?" Ignatius repeated, confused.

"You will learn more later. Right now, go to the Suva. You will be teleported to where you must go to reunite with your Toa brethren," Xero instructed.

"But sensei, what about you?"

"I've already served my time as a Toa. I am proud that I was able to train the next generation, but it is now your turn. Come. Let us walk to the Suva together," Xero stated, as the two walked down the steps. However, they suddenly felt the ground shake, as creatures suddenly rose up from cracks in the ground, red and green in coloration with a metallic look to them, as they held a blade in each hand and shot energy beams from their mouths.

"By the Great Spirit! It's the Vahki! But that's impossible… unless… no…" Xero gawked, before changing into MetruRed and pulling out a large crossbow-like weapon, firing energy discs at the Vahki, "Ignatius! GO! Get to the Suva! I'll hold them off!"

"But, Sensei…" Ignatius argued before he was almost knocked off the ground by an energy bolt that hit near his feet.

"No time to argue, Ignatius! Get to the Suva now! I'll protect the other students for as long as I can!" MetruRed insisted.

Ignatius nodded, looking over to the temple building in the distance, before running as fast as he could. However, Vakhi seemed to block any way to there besides the river of lava separating him from the temple. The teen looked around in desperation before finally coming up with an idea. As he ran past, he grabbed a lava board lying on the ground, throwing it out in front of him in the lava before jumping on, using the momentum to propel him across before he jumped off the board, dive kicking at the Vahki before running straight inside the temple.

As he ran inside, however, he heard a large explosion from outside, as well as a shout from Xero, before a small object was flung inside the Suva temple… Xero's mask.

"Sensei!" Ignatius screamed, looking outside to see Xero's body lying on the ground, surrounded by the Vahki.

However, Ignatius' scream got the attention of the Vahki, and seeing Xero was knocked out, they began to run in Ig's direction.

"Uh oh," he gulped, running deeper into the temple he was in before finding a stone base with a tall pillar of light beaming from it. "This is it… the Toa Suva. Once I go in… there's not an easy way of coming back."

He was beginning to have second thoughts when he heard the Vahki getting closer. He realized he had no other choice than to jump into the light, which caught him once his entire body was in it before he was teleported away from the island.

* * *

Ignatius suddenly felt himself fall out of the strange portal, looking around at his new surroundings.

"Where am I?" he gawked, looking around. He saw another stone base the signified another Suva, but the pillar of light had vanished. Looking around the rest of the area, he noticed it looked like a very modern metropolitan city.

He walked forward, only to find multiple people bustling about. He could tell they were Japanese, as he was Japanese himself despite being born in Hawaii, and they looked really similar to him.

"Excuse me…" he asked a young man nearby, using his best Japanese, which had gotten a little rusty, "Do you know where I am?"

"You a tourist or something?" the person asked in perfect Japanese, "This is Tokyo, Japan. Specifically, you're at Shibuya Station."

"Tokyo…" Ignatius repeated, before looking at the man, "Oh, no, I'm not a tourist. It's just that I haven't had to speak Japanese for a while, so I'm a little rusty…"

"What's with the get-up, anyways?" the man asked, "You in a Karate Tournament or something?"

"Uh… not exactly… my… dojo got attacked recently, and…" Ignatius started, not sure how to explain it.

"Figures. Yakuza are crazy enough to attack anything these days," the person muttered quietly, but loud enough for Ignatius to hear. As he walked away, Ignatius couldn't help but get a confused look on his face.

"Yakuza? Sensei never told me of a Rahi named THAT…" Ignatius muttered, but he decided to try and find his way around the city as best as he could.

"How is it that I got to Tokyo so fast?" Ignatius asked himself, "And why here? Sensei said I'd find my teammates here, but where…?" His sentence was cut short as he bumped into someone, the two of them getting knocked to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're rush-hurrying to!" the person he bumped into responded as they got up. Ignatius suddenly gasped as he realized it was the brown haired, green eyed boy he saw at the temple of the Toa.

"Hey, it's you!" Ignatius and the boy gasped simultaneously, looking at each other in surprise, "Wait… you saw me, too?!"

"I saw you in the Le-Koro temple when I received my Toa powers," the boy stated.

"That's odd, I saw you in the Ta-Koro temple when I received mine," Ignatius pointed out as he revealed the cellphone-like device he had received.

"Wait… are you speak-talking what I am mind-thinking?" the boy gasped.

"Uh… what?" Ignatius asked, confused by the boy's odd speech pattern.

"Oh, sorry, Fire-spitter. I forgot matoran-students outside the Le-Koro temple don't speak Tree-speak," the boy admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Oi! Don't call me a fire-spitter! I have a name, y'know, and it's Ignatius!"

"Well, pleased to meet you, Ignatius. I'm Ventus," the Le-Koro student replied, holding his hand out to Ignatius.

"Uh… charmed," Ignatius replied, shaking Ventus's hand.

"I guess we'll have to look for our Toa-brothers and Toa-sister together," Ventus figured.

"Wait, brothers?! Dude, I don't think we're related at all…" Ignatius argued.

"Sorry. I've always learned from Sensei Aermos that Toa are so close as a team, they call themselves brothers and sisters." Ventus explained.

"Um… okay," Ignatius replied, "In any case, Sensei Xero gave up his life so that I could make it here. I won't let his sacrifice be in vain!"

"Whoa, chill out, fire-spitter. No need for such a hot-temper," Ventus responded, "Let's just get looking."

And without a further word, Ventus dragged Ignatius with him as they began their search.

* * *

"Hmm… there appears to be no Toa-brothers or Toa-sister here, Fire-spitter," Ventus stated, looking around from up a tall tree in the park.

"Ventus, please stop calling me Fire-spitter. Besides, how would you know that our teammates are in this park? For all we know, they could've been sent to the other side of the world," Ignatius groaned.

"Calm your fire-temper, Iggy-san. We were both travel-sent here for a reason. I'm certain we can search-find our fellow Toa," Ventus replied.

"... On second thought, I prefered Fire-Spitter to that nickname," Ignatius retorted.

"Make up your mind," Ventus replied before Ignatius' attention was directed to the lake. He looked over to see a girl and a boy in similar gi to the two boys. The girl's hair was blonde, while the guy's hair was a dark black.

"Terra, we're never gonna find our other teammates just standing here…" the girl sighed, looking at the boy with annoyance.

"Calm yourself, sister," the boy, Terra, replied, "We just need to use our connection to mother earth in order to locate them…"

"Oi! You two!" Ignatius shouted, running towards them.

"Well, that was fast," the girl admitted as she saw Ignatius and Ventus running towards them, "How did you two find us?"

"We just looked, I guess," Ignatius admitted, looking over the girl, "So… guess we're teammates, then…"

"Yea… admittedly, I'm still surprised about this set up; I hardly saw any boys back in the Ga-Koro temple," the girl admitted.

"Same for any females at the Ta-Koro temple in Hawaii…" Ignatius replied.

"Sounds like they're very strict when it comes to the temples," Terra figured, "And I apologize for our sister not properly introducing herself, brothers. This is Aqua, and my name is Terra. Who might you two be?"

"Ignatius," the fiery teen greeted, "And this… um… interesting individual is Ventus."

"Just call me Ven," Ventus insisted.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Now then, we should find our remaining two teammates and then figure out what to do next," Aqua stated.

"Wait…" Ignatius interrupted, causing the three other teens to look at him, "By any chance… were your Koros attacked as well?"

This caused the others to widen their eyes for a moment before looking down in depression.

"So that's it, wasn't it?" Ignatius sighed, "Our homes… our families… taken away from all of us. I should have stayed… I should have been there to help Sensei!"

"Brother… Ignatius, was it?" Terra started, placing his large hands on Ignatius' shoulders, "We all have a duty to our Koros, that much is for certain, but right now, I think the best course of action is to unite the Matarangers first. Only together will we be able to protect the world from the darkness of the Makuta."

"Y-You're right…" Ignatius replied, sighing as he looked at Terra, "You really are wise for your age, aren't you? Thank you, Terra…"

"It's something natural for me, I guess," Terra figured.

Suddenly, the four heard fighting in the distance, similarly to how there was fighting at each of their Koros.

"Again?" Aqua groaned.

"Sounds like the Vahki are here. Come on!" Ignatius responded, leading the team in the direction of the fighting. Yet as they ran, they also heard the terrified screams of the locals as they ran from the fight. As they got there, however, they saw two boys in white gi like them fighting the vicious Vakhi, these ones all different kinds of colors.

"Hey, are they…?" Ventus gawked.

"Our Toa Brothers and the Vahki? Looks like it," Terra nodded.

"Looks like they're having some trouble there," Aqua noted.

"Min'na, Ikuze!" Ignatius shouted, running straight toward one Vahki that was fighting one of the kids, knocking it to the ground.

"Hey, thanks for the help there," the boy thanked, whom had brown hair like Ventus but also had brown eyes.

"Just trying to help, brother," Ignatius responded as the six teens used their martial arts styles to take down the Vahki.

"You're a Toa too, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"Aren't we all?" Ventus responded, knocking a Vahki out from midair.

"Well met, then, Brother," the boy replied, "Name's Mason, and that guy over there is Yuki,"

The male with blue eyes and brown hair looked over at Ignatius before grunting a hello before turning back to fighting Vahki.

"Doesn't talk much, does he?" Ignatius figured.

"You just gotta warm up to him first," Mason replied, "Kinda ironic though, considering he hails from Ko-Koro."

"Hah, ice puns," Ven chuckled at the "warm up" and "hails" comments.

"Regardless," Ignatius stated, "I think it's time we see what these powers can do…" he then looked at his device, before fiddling around with it until it changed into a blaster-like weapon with a strange indent on top.

"Whoa! How'd you do that, brother?!" Mason gawked, seeing Ignatius do that.

"Hmmm… I wonder," Ignatius thought aloud, as he put the mask he had gotten in the slot.

**=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

"Whoa! Sounds like Sensei's," the other gasped before they all pulled out their devices, changing them into gun form as well before placing their own masks into them.

**=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

**=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

**=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

**=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

**=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

As they placed their masks into their blasters, their blasters lit up slightly in the area the mask was placed, as the blasters started to play some sort of standby sound.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Mason asked.

"Maybe they want us to fire them…" Aqua guessed.

"Yosha!" Ignatius shouted, pointing his blaster at a group of Vahki, as the others did the same.

"Toa Transform!" they announced, shooting their blasters at the Vahki, which caused a giant version of their mask to crash into them and destroy them.

The masks then came back towards the six, each one having a different elemental trail behind them. Ignatius' was of red fire, Aqua's blue water, Ventus' green wind, Mason's brown stones, Terra's black earth, and Yuki's being white ice. This suddenly changed the six into armored warriors of different color schemes. For Ignatius, it was red and orange, Aqua was blue and cyan, Ventus was green and yellow green, Mason was brown and tan, Terra was black and dark gray, and finally Yuki was white and light gray. Each of the six had a mask-like helmet that was similar to the mask on their blaster devices.

"Whoa-ho-ha!" Ventus laughed as he examined their new heroic forms, "I can't believe it! We actually transformed into real Toa-heroes!"

"This is crazy!" Aqua gasped, looking at her new armor, unable to believe what was happening, "Are we actually Toa?!"

"Hey, like our ancestor Matau once said, 'if we appear to be Toa-heroes, then we ARE Toa-heroes!'" Ventus laughed.

"How do you even know that's what he said?" Terra asked, rather confused.

"Guys, no time for looking at our new Toa forms," Ignatius stated, "We need to stop these Vahki here and now!"

"Right!" the others nodded as they stood before the Vahki, ready to attack.

"MataRed!" Ignatius shouted, as the others continued.

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"MataBrown!"

"MataBlack!"

"MataWhite!"

"Unmei no toitsu gimu!" they all shouted together.

"Toa Sentai…" MataRed started, before the others shouted alongside him.

"Mataranger!"

"That felt surprisingly fitting to loud-shout that…" MataGreen admitted as they prepared to fight.

"Spirits Unite!" MataRed declared before the Toa warriors prepared to charge at the horde of Vahki, "IKUZE!"

Together, the six Senshi charged together into the massive fray of Vahki around them.

* * *

(Insert Ending theme: Hero by All Insane Kids)

***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

**As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

**Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

**Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

**Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

**There it goes again**

***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

**There it goes again**

***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

**Do you know what it take's to be a hero?**

***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

**When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

**Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

**In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

**To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

**The Team finally reunites in Japan, after one year since first meeting! Though, is everyone really satisfied with coming together as a team?**

**What had happened to the Matarangers in the past? Will their past homes still stand? The answers are so far out of reach!**

**Jikai, Legends reborn!**

**Spirits Unite!**

* * *

**KKD: And after all that work, that was the first Chronicle of Toa Sentai Mataranger, the remake of my first ever OC Sentai, Nuvaranger. So, what did you think of it?**

**Rainbow Dash: Honestly, I think it could be 20% cooler, but why are you asking me about that?!**

**KKD: Oh, Dash. I thought Silver or Pika would be here for me to ask that. Mou…**

**SilverariaMaximum: *suddenly pops up* You called, Sempai?**

**KKD: *jumps up in surprise* ...STOP DOING THAT! You know I don't take those very well. Next thing you know, I'll have a heart attack and not move on the floor!**

**Silver: Sorry, Sempai. Guess I have a habit of doing that. Hey, what's this? *looks at the chapter that was just recorded* Toa Sentai Mataranger… EH?! You were gonna do a Bionicle fic without me?! Sempai, I loved Bionicle as a kid!**

**KKD: Sorry, man, you were a bit slow to jump in. But still, from what you see here, what do you think of it?**

**Silver: Honestly, it could be 20% cooler if we added the Nuva modes, but I'm betting that will wait until later, right? Overall, I think it's a pretty good start up for the series. Great work.**

**KKD: Thanks, Silver. *feels something off.* Pika? If you're here, you can come out now.**

**Pikatwig: Oh… hey guys. Dash.**

**Dash: Hey Pika.**

**KKD: Did you see this chapter, Pika? I admit, like they said, it could be 20% cooler at the least, but it's a good start to a reboot.**

**Pikatwig: It was good… I don't know anything about Bionicle like you two do… so I'm outta my element with that.**

**Silver: Well, don't worry about it, Pika. If you ever need me to clarify anything for you, I shall be your guy. Speaking of, I should probably talk about some of the mechanics of Bionicle that were in this project. It alright if I do that, Sempai?**

**KKD: I think we have a bit of time to kill. So go ahead, Kouhai.**

**Silver: Yosha! Well, Min'na, let's start with one of the most important mechanics in all of Bionicle, the Kanohi Masks. You see, each of the Kanohi Masks, which were worn by the creatures of the world of Bionicle, namely the Toa, Matoran, and Turaga, have their own special powers to them. The ones in Mataranger aren't as big as the ones in Bionicle, but they still fill our heroes up with a lot of power. The masks for each of the Matarangers, going Ig, Aqua, Ven, Mason, Terra, and Yuki respectively, are the Hau (Mask of Shielding), Kaukau (Water Breathing), Miru (Levitation), Kakama (Speed), Pakari (Strength), and Akaku (X-Ray Vision). As well, MetruRed/Xero had the Kanohi Huna, the mask of Concealment.**

**Pikatwig: ... uh-huh. Here's what I got from this, powers, and part of the team is named after Kingdom Hearts characters.**

**KKD: The significance of which was so their names would correspond with their particular element. Another piece of info regarding the Kanohi is that they were more like the size of the toy masks released for Bionicle sets rather than their full-sized tribal mask sizes. *hears snoring.* Okay, who's snoring?**

**Pikatwig: Not me, I don't snore.**

***Everyone turns to see Dash asleep***

**Silver: Damnit, Dash! *pulls out an Orange Lockseed before placing it in a Musou Saber from Kamen Rider Gaim and shooting the gun part at Dash's butt***

**=ORANGE CHARGE!=**

**Dash: Yipe! *flies up into the air, holding her butt in her hooves***

**Pikatwig: Don't worry Dash… I don't get this stuff either.**

**KKD: Hopefully with this story, you'll understand better. So, judging by what was seen, what would you consider to be your favorite parts?**

**Silver: Honestly, I liked the battle between Iggy and MetruRed. Good little test of strength there.**

**KKD: For me, I think it might've been when Ig, or Fire-Spitter as I'll call him, saw his teammates before he got his power.**

**Pikatwig: Gekiranger reference?**

**KKD: ...Hardly. In any case, we've got two more stories to get to, so let's close this off and begin the next one. Ready? Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Technically I'm not helping… so I don't need to sign off, but I will anyway. Just Live More.**

**Silver: Wait! Real quick before I do my "Stand up the Vanguard" thing, I wanna ask… Sempai, considering I'm working on the other two stories with you, may I join you for this one as well?**

**KKD: Of course, Kouhai. You're more than welcome. Bionicle fans UNITE! Now this time for real. Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: ...Just Live More. *Leaves with Dash***

**Silver: Yosh! Stand up the Vanguard!**

**KKD: Now… OFF TO THE NEXT STORY! *Dashes off to another room***

**Silver: Okie Dokie Lokie.**

**Momo: Hey, that's my line!**

**Silver: -_- Let's just go. *dashes with Momo after KKD, Pika, and Rainbow Dash***


	2. Chronicle 2

**KKD: Well, here's the next Mataranger, hope you guys are looking forwards to it. However, I should properly introduce the co-author of this story since last time it was sorta last minute. Allow me to introduce my partner and kouhai, SilverariaMax- *suddenly gets dropkicked from the sky***

**SilverariaMaximum: Kokoro na wa Ore-tachi no Stage da! *looks down* Oops… sorry, Sempai.**

**KKD: Next time… watch how you enter… I think you nearly broke my ribs…**

**Silver: Sorry. Here, let me help you up. *helps KKD up* Anyways, hello, all! Silver here, a second-year writer and author of such fanfics such as Super Sentai X Kamen Rider and Super Sentai Dice-O! Clash of Heroes, the latter I wrote with Sempai and our Aibou, Pikatwig.**

**KKD: Yes. And if you haven't seen why Silver's here last chapter… well, we both grew up with Bionicle and we both think it deserves more general popularity than it has now. Heck, I remember trying to gather all the canister sets for each year of it. I even specifically recall one Christmas where I asked Santa to bring me every canister Bionicle set ever made since I somehow lost my previous sets, but only ended up with all the Rahkshi plus Takanuva.**

**Silver: I wish I still believed in Santa, but sometimes some people can crush childhoods… namely my younger brother… Regardless, I didn't buy too many of the toys, but I think I still own both the Mask of Light Movie and Legends of Metru Nui. Heck, I still remember doing roleplay things with my best friend using his Bionicle sets and stuffed animals. Kinda odd roleplays, though, as they kinda reminded me of a cross between the Redwall Novels and Bionicle...**

**KKD: ...I'm going to just pretend I understood what you're saying by that. In any case, we got ourselves quite the tale on our hands here so far, so I think we should get this party started, right, Kouhai?**

**Silver: All you need to know is it was a book series that is a favorite for my friend and it was about an animal community and stuff. Regardless, we have a two-part episode to finish, so let's get this party started! *pulls down the Disclaimer screen, which accidently hits KKD in the head***

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

**Silver: *looks down at KKD* Oops. Sorry, Sempai…**

**KKD: ...Roll… the film...**

* * *

***MataRed, SEGA, and Mitsuko arrive on the scene outside Tomodachi Academy.***

**MataRed, SEGA, and Mitsuko: SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Metallic parts appear onscreen as the MataRangers blast the screen, soon showing the preview for the chapter framed by various colored and shaped Kanohi Masks***

**SEGA: The team finally reunites together in Mataranger! Game Start!**

***Multiple jewels fly across the screen before surrounding the preview footage of this new story.***

**MataRed: The Second Guardian is finally revealed. Can Mitsuko find her in time? Spirits Unite!**

***Discs fly past before the Gaming Riders slash at the screen with their main weapons, soon showing a preview to that story with game discs surrounding it.***

**Mitsuko: When SEGA just got started, it looks like he just met one of his rivals from Nintendo. Tomodachi Transform!**

***MataRangers, the two Toa Kaita-Oh, Eclipsia Guardians, the Gaming Riders, and the CPU Goddesses appear and pose onscreen.***

**Eclipsia Guardians: Everything's set!**

**Matarangers: Let's Start!**

**SEGA: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**KKD Silver Presents**

**In association with Kamen Rider ZER0 Productions**

**& Silvermaxus Studios**

_Gathered friends__… __listen again to our legend__… __of the Bionicle. Many years have passed since the Toa sacrificed their life for the savior of Mata Nui and the destruction of the Makuta. However, the Makuta have finally risen again, sending out their forces of the vile Vahki and Rahi corrupted by darkness into the new world of Spherus Magna, now known as Earth. However, six new Toa warriors have risen, possessing the power of their ancestors, to stop the Makuta once and for all. The Adventure continues now__…_

Ignatius walked slowly into the cafe where he and the others had planned to meet, sitting down in a chair and waiting. He was simply waiting, drinking some water he had ordered from the front.

"Man… hard to believe it took us a year to get used to life outside the Koros…" he muttered to himself.

As he said that, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around before being squeezed by a strong hug by someone nearby.

"Toa-Brother! It is so good to see you once again!" a voice shouted, which Ignatius recognized to be Ventus's voice.

"Ugh! Ven… good to see ya too… but… you're squeezing the air outta me!" Ignatius grunted.

Ventus paused before letting go of Ignatius. "My apologies, Fire-spitter. I did not mean to take the wind out of your lungs…"

"It's okay… just try not to squeeze me so tight next time," Ignatius panted, catching his breath.

"Well, looks like you guys are having a fond hello," a female voice chuckled, revealing herself to be Aqua as she was accompanied by Mason and Terra.

"Brothers, I am thrilled that we are united once more!" Mason smiled, giving both Ven and Ig a fist bump, each.

"Good to see you too, Mason," Ignatius smiled. He then looked around, realizing Yuki was not there with them, "Hey, where's the Iceman?"

"You know him. always the loner-type," Terra sighed.

Ig sighed, looking at the rest of his team. "Well, hopefully, he'll show up eventually. So, how did everything go in the other locations? Japan was well-protected, as you can see, by yours truly."

"I managed to keep Venice safe from the Vahki; they won't be showing up there anytime soon," Aqua answered.

"The Amazon jungle is Vahki-free, brother, as well as the cities around South America," Ventus smiled.

"I pretty much kicked all the Vahki in America down the Grand Canyon, more or less. They'll keep themselves away from that area if they know what's good for them," Mason chuckled.

"I ended up finishing off all the Vahki in Africa and Australia. Wasn't easy, seeing how far I had to dig to get to each location," Terra answered, cracking his knuckles, "Don't know how good Yuki did in Russia and all the Arctic areas, though. He hasn't been answering his Metranexus…"

"Maybe that's because I don't need your help to defeat these minions," a voice from behind them spoke, as the five turned to see Yuki standing before them in a white parka, somewhat odd for a place like Japan, but not for the Arctic.

"Well, glad to see you could finally show, Iceman," Ignatius groaned.

"Didn't have much of a choice, did I? The Suva would have sent me here anyways…" Yuki retorted, sitting down before ordering a hot chocolate.

"Still, I am pleased to see you made it back safely, brother," Mason smiled, placing a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever. The Vahki weren't so tough," Yuki stated nonchalantly, taking a sip from his cocoa.

"I guess this just leaves Japan to defend ourselves," Ventus stated, "I'm surprised they didn't turn tail and foot-run like the others…"

"I'm not sure why either, brother, but I guess there's something here that they're looking for in Japan. The question, though, is what is it exactly?" Ignatius wondered.

"Hey, remember when we first met? We were all teleported here to Tokyo, as if the Koros were connected to this one place," Aqua pointed out, "Maybe this place has significance to all the Koros."

"Sounds very likely, sister. It could be a long shot, but what if Japan was to the Koros like Kini Nui was to the original island of Mata Nui we've heard so much about?" Terra pondered.

"Regardless, we should find-search around the country for any Vahki that may attack-strike," Ventus noted.

"_We_? You five can do whatever you want, but I don't need you slowing me down," Yuki replied, finishing his cocoa before standing up.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! We're a team, Yuki! We are destined to be together! 'Unity, Duty, Destiny' Remember?" Ignatius argued.

"Like I'd work with a hothead such as you," Yuki groaned, ready to walk out on the others.

"Why you little-!" Ignatius growled, ready to run at the ice-blooded teen before Mason and Ventus held him back.

"Brother, there's no need for this anger. Calm down!" Mason responded.

"Yuki, Ignatius is right. We need to stick together. We'll never defeat the Makuta if we are divided," Aqua pleaded.

Yuki didn't even answer Aqua before walking out the door.

"...I heard of people giving others the cold shoulder, but this is ridiculous," Terra muttered.

"Bah! Who needs him anyways?! We can work as a team with just the five of us, right?" Ignatius stated, looking at his four teammates.

However, the rest of them weren't sure how to respond to that. They just silently followed Ignatius out as they began to search for clues.

* * *

(Insert Intro Theme: Move Along by All-American Rejects)

***As the instrumental piece at the beginning plays, we see the 6 Matarangers walk out of the darkness in civilian form, before they change into their Senshi forms before the title appears onscreen***

**Toa Sentai Mataranger**

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

***The scene then shows MataRed/Ignatius standing at the Ta-Koro shrine in Hawaii, looking out into the sunset before his senshi form appears as an illusion.***

**When you fall everyone stand**

***He then turns, before the scene shifts to show MataBlue/Aqua, looking out on the beach, showing a similar sunset.***

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

***We then see MataGreen/Ventus as he glides over the forest before shifting to MataWhite/Yuki snowboarding down a mountain***

**With the Life held in your**

***Scene then shifts briefly to MataBrown/Mason and MataBlack/Terra fighting off Vahki before the scene fades suddenly.***

**Hands are shaking cold**

***The six rangers stand, surrounded by Vakhi around them***

**These hands are meant to hold**

***The six pull out their Metranexuses, preparing to henshin.***

**Speak to me!**

***Shoots the blaster morphers, changing into Mataranger form.***

**When all you gotta keep is strong**

***The six Senshi fight alongside each other, attacking all the enemies around them***

**Move along, move along, like I know ya do**

***The Matarangers then look to see the Rahi Kaijin of the week, before they all nod and attack it.***

**And even when your hope is gone**

***The scene then shifts repeatedly, one by one showing the Matarangers attack with their signature weapon.***

**Move along, move along, just to make it through**

***The six then appear with the Midak Skycannon, which blasts through the Kaijin.***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) When everything is wrong, we move along!**

***The group then appear in their MataMachines, which form into the two Toa Kaita-Oh, with Toa Nui-Oh as an image in the background***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) Right back what is wrong, we move along!**

***The six senshi turn, and slash away at the screen, shattering it, as they appeared in front of their logo***

* * *

**Chronicle 2: Legends Reborn!**

**One Year Ago:**

As the battle continued between the newly formed Matarangers and the Vahki, each of the heroes were using their training to its fullest potential. They were all using their henshin blasters, the Metranexuses, to attack the Vahki, mixing in their own fighting styles as well, MataRed being very aggressive as he attempted to power his way through the Vahki. MataBlue somewhat weaved in and out of the Vahki, letting some hit each other, but she seemed to try and target specific points that would make taking them down much easier.

Meanwhile, MataGreen spun around as he blasted them all, before one accidently bumped the mask on his blaster. Next thing he knew, he found himself in mid-air, floating above all the Vahki.

"Whoa! I… I'm floating?!" MataGreen gasped, before letting out a joyous laugh as he floated around the battlefield, shooting at all the Vahki he could see, "Wind-fly!"

"Looks like Brother-Ven was quick to discover his Kanohi Mask powers," MataBrown noted, mainly kicking the Vahki that came at him before he began running around, managing to get some impressive speed.

"These masks are amazing!" Terra exclaimed, activating his Kanohi before flinging a boulder straight at a group of Vahki.

MataWhite didn't say anything as he used his own Kanohi to aid him in one-hit KOing the Vahki by finding their weakest points.

"How's _he_ getting so many one-shots in so fast?!" MataRed gawked.

"Must be his kanohi power…" MataBlue guessed, blasting some more Vahki before pulling out what looked like a combat knife before slicing some of the Vahki in half.

"Hey, Terra, let's switch," MataBrown suggested, taking out his Kanohi mask from his Metranexus. MataBlack then nodded, throwing his Kanohi to his fellow Mataranger as the two placed the others' masks into their Metranexuses.

**=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

**=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

Suddenly, their helmets suddenly shaped into the shape of the mask that was on their Metranexuses, making them look like the color of their Mataranger with the design of the other.

"Whoa... This feels weird," MataBlack admitted.

"You just gotta go with the flow, Brother!" MataBrown replied cheerily before jumping straight up in the air. As he did this, however, spiked greaves appeared over his boots as he kicked downwards onto a group of Vahki, his Kanohi giving him an added strength boost.

"Stone-Buster Kick!" he shouted, absolutely crushing a Vahki on impact before sending a massive quake throughout the surrounding area.

"Sugoi! He even got his Toa weapon!" MataGreen gawked, "Hmmm… let's see if I can…"

As he said that, he concentrated really hard before a tomahawk-like Axe appeared in his hands.

"Amazing!" MataGreen smiled before diving in and slicing up the Vahki in his way.

Soon, there were few Vahki left, and those remaining suddenly turned into a liquid metal before disappearing.

"Cowards," MataRed muttered.

"Yeah! You'd better run!" MataGreen shouted out, before throwing his hands up in the air and cheering.

"...very excitable," MataBlue noticed. As she said that, the group took out the masks in their blasters, causing their armor to dissolve, leaving them back in their white gi.

"That was amazing! I can't believe we are actually Toa!" Mason gasped, smiling at what had just happened. He then realized he was still holding Terra's mask as the two traded back their Kanohi.

"Agreed, brother! I've lifted heavy objects in Onu-Koro before, but never have I lifted it right out of the ground!" Terra exclaimed.

"Yea, that was impressive," Ignatius admitted as he looked at his Kanohi, "Just shows there's more to these small Kanohi than we thought."

"Hmph. Whatever. Power is power, and nothing more…" Yuki suddenly stated, surprising everyone.

"What kind of remark is that?" Ignatius demanded.

"Just because you have Toa powers doesn't make you strong," the ice-cold boy replied, "I have no interest in working on a team. I only want to get stronger, and defeat the Makuta myself. I don't need anyone else slowing me down."

"Brother, I don't think you understand the meaning of the virtues. We can only defeat the Makuta if we are united," Aqua responded.

"Yeah. Unity, Duty, Destiny, Bro. Remember?" Mason added.

"I remember that, but those are mere words. They hardly hold any meaning to this modern world," Yuki told them, "The only way a man can get strong in this world now is by himself, and that's how I plan on doing it." he then began to walk away, acting rather cold about everything.

"...Hmph, talk about giving a guy the cold-shoulder," Ignatius muttered.

"He'll come around eventually, Brother… I hope," Terra replied, "So… now what do we do?"

"...I'm not sure," Ignatius admitted.

"Well, one thing's for certain. If the Vahki attacked here and the Koros, it seems likely that the Makuta sent them to attack the rest of the globe as well," Mason admitted.

"Or… what if this is a flare-warning? Perhaps the Makuta have not completely sleep-woken yet, and they sent the Vahki to wipe us out before we became Toa-Heroes," Ventus guessed.

"Well obviously he failed. We'll need to stop the Vahki before the Makuta sends any major forces after us. Like corrupted Rahi… or worse," Ignatius noted, "I know we just met, and I'm proud to call you all my teammates, but maybe it'd be best if we split up to search different parts of the world for any Makuta activity."

"Agreed," the others nodded.

"Good. Here are the different regions of the world. We can each take a location in these regions that we can easily get to any place in danger," Ignatius stated, showing the group a world map with the different areas and continents marked out in pencil.

"Where'd you get this, Brother?" Ventus asked.

"One of the locals gave this to me while I was lost," Ignatius answered, "Anyways, someone alert Yuki where he needs to go, then we move out toward the Suvas. I'll stay here as a hub for our operation and just in case any Vahki or worse show up in Japan again. Good luck, team…" As he said that last part, Ignatius looked at the others, surprised.

"Um… what's wrong, Ignatius?" Aqua asked.

"It's just… I can't believe I'm on a team… a leader. I've… never done anything like this before…" Ignatius stated, before looking at Aqua and smiling, "I promise… I won't let you guys down!"

"We will follow you wherever you lead us, brother," Mason affirmed, "Is that not right, brothers? Sister?"

"Of course. We're Toa. We stick together, no matter what," Aqua replied, before bringing the four boys together as they put their hands in a circle, "Unity!"

"Duty!" Ventus shouted next

"Destiny." Ignatius finished, giving a smile as the five threw their hands up.

"Toa Forever! Spirits Unite!" they all shouted as their hands flung into the air.

* * *

**Present Day:**

"Ah, those were some good times…" Ventus stated, as the five of them walked through the streets of Japan once again.

"Kinda missed this place while we were in the rest of the world," Aqua admitted.

"Also… Ven… what happened to your tree-speak and accent? You sound… different," Ignatius admitted.

"Oh… well… I guess I've just been away from my Koro for so long that I've grown out of it..." Ven explained.

"I honestly thought the tree-speak was a very endearing trait of yours though, Ven," Mason noted.

"It still is, Toa-Brother, but I've learned that not everyone is so keen on me speaking like that all over the world," Ven admitted.

"Anyways, Brothers, we should probably find out what is going on in this country that we need to stop…" Terra noted. However, as he was walking, trying to connect to "Mother Earth", he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up running into a green-haired girl in a green shirt and black hot pants.

"Oops. Sorry there, miss," Terra apologized.

"It's okay, I didn't see you there," the girl assured.

"Um… excuse me, miss," Ignatius interrupted, "Have you seen anything… off… like any metallic beasts terrorizing the streets or anything?"

"Metallic beasts? Well… I've heard of some odd things happening in town for a while, but nothing quite like that. Are you talking about some kind of robots?" the girl asked.

"Well… technically yes."

"Hmmm… they wouldn't be talking about the CPUs, would they?" the girl muttered to herself, though loud enough for the five teens to hear.

"What now?"

"Uh, nothing. But… now that I think of it… I think I saw some odd crab-looking monsters while I was walking around town about a kilometer or two away," the girl told them.

"In which direction?" Aqua asked before the girl pointed to the South.

"Thanks," Ignatius answered, leading his fellow Toa in that general direction.

"What an odd bunch of people…" the girl noted before her cell rang, "Saki here... Oh, heya, Vert. I just met these really weird people on my way back… wait, really?! Okay, I'll be home right away!" As she put her phone away, she smiled as she ran towards the nearest bus transportation back to her house.

* * *

About the distance that girl, Saki, told the Matarangers, there was a group of Vahki terrorizing the locals, being led by a humanoid robotic crab-creature that was mainly black and gray with yellow and orange accents.

**"Bwah ha ha!"** the crab creature laughed, which sounds somewhat bubbly as if it were underwater,** "You minions go take out that area over there! Everything must be prime for HIS arrival!"**

"Hey, you!" Ignatius shouted, as the five stood before the crab in a V formation.

**"What?! Who the Karzhani are you?!" **the crab demanded.

"For your information, we're the newest Toa around, chump," Ignatius informed confidently.

"And we're gonna kick your mandibles straight back to the Great Beings' dust box!" Mason added.

**"Is that so? Well, Toa, prepare to become one with the Great Spirit. Get them!"** the crab shouted, as the Vahki began to advance.

"Ikuze!" Ignatius shouted as the group charged in, this time, incorporating their elements more into their fighting styles.

Ignatius used the aggressive fire attacks with his Karate moves, melting the white Vahki. Mason used swift Tae-Kwon-do kicks against the Vahki as well as causing stones to come out of the ground when he stomped, before kicking them straight at the robotic beasts. Aqua seemed to flow with the current of the fighting, causing many Vahki to accidently hit their comrades, while she also slammed the Vahki with pressurized streams of water, cutting them to pieces. Ventus used a very swift style of combat, swapping between dodging to let Vahki collide with each other, and using various kicks and punches to knock them down. Terra, meanwhile, mostly waited for the Vahki to approach him before punching them in various placing like a boxer, or shoving them back with tsuppari like a sumo wrestler, sometimes creating holes in the metallic chests of the Vahki or knocking their heads off, revealing metallic circuitry underneath.

"Grrr… get them!" the crab shouted, as multiple Vahki swarmed the Toa. The five then looked at each other before nodding, as Terra used his earth powers to rise a platform so they wouldn't be interrupted, before preparing their Metranexuses.

**=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

**=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

**=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

**=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

**=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

"Toa Transform!" the Toa shouted, before shooting out at the Vahki before the streams came back to change them into their Toa armor.

"MataRed!"

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"MataBrown!"

"MataBlack!"

"Unmei no toitsu gimu! (The unifying Duty of Destiny!)"

"Toa Sentai… Mataranger!"

**"Mataranger?!**" the crab Rahi gawked.

"We're ready to defeat you, Manas Crab!" MataRed stated, "Spirits Unite… IKUZE!"

With that, the five Matarangers charged at the Manas Crab, causing the Rahi to roar before swiping at the rangers with his huge claws.

"Flame Sword!" MataRed shouted, drawing out his fiery blade before slashing at the Manas Crab.

The crab managed to deflect a lot of the slashed before preparing to attack MataRed when suddenly, MataRed's Kanohi began to glow before a barrier formed around him, easily deflecting the crab's attacks.

"Terra, Ven, twin pincer maneuver!" MataRed shouted.

The two warriors nodded, as MataGreen used his mask power to fly into the air while MataBlack dug underground using his special weapon, double digging claws.

The Manas crab continued to try and attack MataRed before MataGreen appeared overhead, wielding his axe with one hand. Then, as if they were reading each others' thoughts, MataGreen swooped down and swung with his axe the same time that MataBlack dug upward to strike with his claws. This managed to damage the Rahi a lot as MataRed dropped his shield.

"Mason! Lure him towards Aqua!" MataRed shouted next.

"You got it, brother!" MataBrown replied, before activating his Mask of Speed in order to rapidly kick the Kaijin so fast that it left a phantasmic T in mid air as he kicked.

"Tremor Kick Barrage!" MataBrown then shouted, launching a kick straight to the chest of the Manas Crab, sending it flying over near MataBlue.

The Toa of Water managed to grab the Rahi by his arms with her Aqua Hooks before leaping into a nearby body of water, which appeared to be much deeper than expected, her Kanohi glowing in response to better let her breathe underwater.

**"GAH! Let me go!" **the Manas Crab shouted.

"Not a chance, Crabby!" Aqua smirked, sucking him into an underwater tornado, which got him dizzy before she managed to hit him multiple times, knocking him back up onto dry land.

"Time to cook this crab!" MataRed shouted, before the five pulled out their Mata-Busters, changing them into blaster form. The Toa then combined the blaster with their Metranexus, causing the devices to glow brightly.

**=HAU/KAUKAU/MIRU/KAKAMA/PAKARI! UNITY CHARGE!=**

"Toa Virtuous Blast!" MataRed shouted as the five Matarangers fired their attacks, each one sending an energy bullet the color of their respective Senshi, which also trailed their respective element, before colliding with the Manas crab, making him spark with silver-gray electricity.

**"I… I'M CRABMEAT!" **the Manas Crab shouted, before exploding into pieces.

"...That was an odd thing to call out when defeated," MataBlue admitted as the Matarangers looked at the metallic remains of the Rahi.

"That takes care of that," MataRed added, dusting off his gloves, "Told you we didn't need Mr. Freezy there. We can take care of these Rahi all by ours-"

**"You sure about that, 'Heroes'?" **a voice suddenly cackled, making them all look around, shocked by the suddenly booming voice until they looked into the shadows nearby to see misty red eyes staring evilly at them.

"Wha?! Who are you?!" Terra gasped.

**"Hmph! All those years of training, and your mentors never made mention of who I am?"** the being scoffed, making Ignatius gasp, realizing who the voice belonged to.

"...The Makuta?!" Ignatius gasped.

**"Close. I've worked with that dark nut Teridax a couple of times, including now…" **the voice stated, before stepping out of the shadows to reveal a green spider-like creature that kinda looked like the Vahki, only standing on four spider-like legs and had two claw-like pincers, **"But I normally like to go free-lance, most of the time."**

The group gasped before they heard MataGreen give out a low growl. "Traitor! Have you no shame for betraying the Great Spirit?!"

"You remember this guy?" MataBrown asked, a bit surprised.

"I do. The former Toa of Air from millennia in the past who betrayed his people and had a part in sleeping the Great Spirit. Nidhiki…" Ven growled, gritting his teeth as he scowled at the insectoid robot.

**"Oh, how you flatter me so, Toa of Air! I will enjoy killing you all like I did so many of your ancestors in the past!" **Nidhiki cackled, before looking over to MataRed,** "Ah, you're from the Ta-Koro Temple, am I correct? I recognize that voice of yours as you screamed helplessly as I snuffed the life force from that has-been Toa of Fire!"**

Hearing this, Ignatius gasped in shock, coming to a conclusion regarding what Nidhiki just said.

"No… it couldn't be…" he gawked.

**"Ah yes, how the old man begged for mercy as I shattered his pathetic little tool. Oh, how it felt so satisfying to destroy him… like how I almost had the chance with that other Toa of Fire, Vakama, and his band of misfit heroes," **Nidhiki affirmed.

At the sound of this, Ignatius clenched his fist, his anger rising to a boil. "You… YOU MONSTER!" With that, Ignatius charged straight at Nidhiki, holding both his Flame Sword and Mata-Buster in sword mode, both blazing bright as the sun.

"Ignatius, wait! He's baiting you!" MataBlue warned, but it was too late.

**"Gotcha," **Nidhiki smirked before snapping up MataRed in his huge pincers.

"Gah!" MataRed shouted out, before dropping his weapons.

"Ig!" the other four shouted, drawing their weapons to help their comrade, but Nidhiki just shrugged off their blast attacks before shooting an energy disc out his mouth, knocking the four to the ground.

**"Farewell, Toa of Fire! May you join your master on the Red Star!" **Nidhiki cackled, piercing MataRed through the chest with his other claw, before dropping the wounded Mataranger to the ground.

MataRed just grunted in pain as he witnessed Nidhiki leave through the shadows before passing out.

"IG!" the four shouted out before running over to him as he changed out of Toa form, the damage from the fight dissipating his armor.

"Ig… no… please don't die…" Aqua pleaded, tears coming to her eyes.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Mason wondered, also concerned for their fellow Toa.

Terra then moved towards Ignatius's heart, listening to it but being careful of his wound. "His heart is still going, but he's fading fast. We need to get him to a hospital… Aqua, try to keep him stable until an ambulance arrives…"

"...I'll do my best," Aqua replied, wiping the tears from her eyes before taking Ignatius and using some of the water in the fountain to cover the wound, which started to glow as Aqua moved it with her elemental powers, starting to ease the bleeding, but only slightly, "Please, Ignatius… please be okay…"

As the four tried to do what they could, they could hear Ignatius's breathing getting thinner by the minute.

* * *

**(Insert Ending theme: Hero by All Insane Kids)**

***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

**As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

**Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

**Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

**Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

**There it goes again**

***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

**There it goes again**

***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

**Do you know what it take's to be a hero?**

***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

**When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

**Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

**In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

**To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

**MataRed injured?! Things could be tough if the Toa of Fire does not survive. And another Rahi attack calls the remaining Mataranger away. What will they do with their leader out of commision?!**

**And while they do that, the Toa of Ice meets a farm girl who helps him discover something important to the Duty of the Toa. Will he be able to discover the true unity of the Toa and be able to unlock the true power the Matarangers have?**

**Jikai, Toa Kaita-Oh, Arise!**

**Spirits Unite!**

* * *

**Silver: Well, part two ended with a bang, didn't it? XD**

**KKD: Yea, and not the fun kinda bang either. Poor Ignatius.**

**Silver: Hey, no worries. Iggy will be fine. I mean, when has a Ranger ever died… *KKD snaps his fingers, and suddenly images of Dragonranger, TimeFire, AbareKiller, and Beet Buster appear onscreen* I meant Red Ranger!**

**Twilight: Technically, that one there is red… *points her hoof at TimeFire***

**Takeshi: Uh… I think they meant main red ranger; he still counts as a sixth ranger.**

**Kai: Well, not in Power Rangers! Remember the tenth anniversary Forever Red Ranger spec-? *gets whacked in the head by KKD***

**KKD: As much as I liked Wild Force, do NOT, I repeat, NOT bring up Power Rangers in ANY of my Super Sentai fics! CAPICHE?!**

**Silver: … Sempai, eat a Snickers.**

**KKD: ...Why?**

**Silver: You get a little Ragey and Anti-Power Rangers-y when you're hungry. *gives KKD a Snickers***

**KKD: *sighs, takes off his helmet, and takes a bite out of the Snickers bar after accepting it.***

**Silver: Better?**

**KKD: *mouth somewhat full* ...Better. Now this was a very fun chapter! Oh man, it's stuck to the roof of my mouth; I need water or something.**

**Silver: *hands him some water* Anyways, now that we've gotten that little episode outta the way… *mutters "Man, the dude really needs to stop hating on Power Rangers. You don't see me like this in my solo projects…"* I honestly thought it was a good scene to see the Toa all fighting together… though I will admit it was a little rushed.**

**KKD: *drinks water before returning to normal, putting helmet back on his head* Maybe a bit, and you may be wondering why we don't get the mecha this time around. ...And that's a very good question.**

**Silver: Seriously, though, considering one of the members isn't cooperating, I would feel it bad placement to put the Megazord… *gets eyed by KKD* er… Mecha as well as the Hissatsu cannon we have planned in this chapter. Wait until next chapter, folks. It's coming.**

**KKD: Right. So, moving on to favorite parts. I really liked how the Matarangers were able to use all their weapons and Kanohi in that fight before Nidhiki's appearance.**

**Silver: I honestly loved the maneuvers the five did against the Manas Crab. That Pincer maneuver was really cool! Also loved adding in a reference there to Kamen Rider Accel's finishing move in MataBrown's attack. Anyways, shall we finish this off, Sempai?**

**KKD: Yep. There's still two other stories to this Super Hero Time, which we need to get up… ironic seeing this is the first to be published and it's the last we write for.**

**Silver: I blame Miley Cyrus. I have no reason, but she's a "YAY!" anyways… Also, Fluttershy censor FTW! ^^**

**KKD: Yea… total irrelevance aside, it's time to close this out. Until next time minna, this is KKD Silver, your Crossover Master.**

**Silver: And the Man of a Thousand Fandoms, AKA the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum, signing out!**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**

**MataRed: Spirits Unite!**

**Silver: … wait, aren't you unconscious?**

**MataRed: Oh yeah… *falls over on the ground***

**Silver: … Okay, then. Let's go, Sempai. *the two jump through a crack to the Helheim Forest in order to get to the next studio***

**KKD: You sure this is a smart move?**

**Silver: No worries. I've got my Sengoku Driver with me… *suddenly, the device gets knocked outta his hands by an Inves* Oh dang… *the two suddenly get swarmed by Inves***

**KKD and Silver: HELP!**


	3. Chronicle 3

**KKD: *Jumps out of the crack from Helheim* ...Oi vey… took me forever to get this thing back for Kouhai. *Holds Sengoku Driver in his hand.***

**Silver: *crawls out of the crack, breathing heavily and covered in scratches* Well, remember who was fighting without any sort of protection, Sempai! How do you think I feel?! -_-**

**KKD: ...Right. *tosses Silver the Sengoku Driver before looking at the camera.* Uh… Silver…?**

**Silver: Yeah? What? *puts on the Sengoku Driver before popping a Lockseed in to regain some energy***

**KKD: …Looks like we're live.**

**Silver: *looks at the camera* You forgot to turn it off?! Who knows how long we've been in there! The battery's probably dead!**

**KKD: *checks battery* ...Actually… this stupid thing's still got full juice.**

**Silver: Wait… then why was it…? *looks over to see Rainbow Dash smiling awkwardly in the corner* Dash…**

**Dash: *looks over.* What?**

**Silver: What were you doing with the camera?**

**Dash: *looks around for a second* ...Nothing.**

**Silver: Oh really. *checks the camera footage to see footage of Dash posing and stuff about tryouts for the Wonderbolts* You seriously used our camera for boosting your own ego? -_-**

**Dash: Hey, you do the same thing with your Kamen Rider drivers, posing for the camera after you henshin!**

**Silver: Hey, I think Gaim looks cool and Kamen Rider Prism is based off Sonic Colors and W, my favorite Sonic Game and Kamen Rider.**

**KKD: Okay, we get the point, so… *gets poked by something sharp in the butt.* YOWCH! *flies up to the ceiling, grabbing onto the fan up there, making Dash laugh***

**Dash: *laughing* Yea… you sure… got the point!**

**Silver: Dash… -_-**

**Dash: Hey, it wasn't me!**

**Silver: Well then who…? *looks at what poked KKD, a spear with a note from Kamen Rider Baron* "Give me my Banana Lockseed back or you're dead."? Yeesh, Kaito seriously needs to let it go and find a new one. Honestly, Lockseeds are all over the Helheim Forest, for Faust's sake!**

**KKD: Hey, the Banana's an A-Rank lock. you think he's just gonna pluck one from the first plant he finds in there?! *drops down***

**Silver: Well, we've seen multiple Mango Lockseeds in the show and other ones as well. I'm sure he'll find another… Anyways, we enter in on MataRed severely injured. Wonder what will happen next.**

**KKD: And let's not forget MataWhite. Where the Karzanhi has _he _been since he split the start of the last Chronicle?**

**Silver: Who knows, but let's find out in this exciting chapter of Mataranger! *looks over to see Dash still laughing like a Hyena* -_- Let's cue the Disclaimers. *drops the Disclaimer screen on top of Dash***

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. (Dash: *muffled* Not cool, Silver!) KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

**KKD: ...You think we should get this off her? It's too early for the dropping Disclaimer screen gag.**

**Silver: C'mon. If you're saying that, I guess she can't… *puts on sunglasses* Take the Pressure. *YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!***

**KKD: *Fires off a real gun, forcing the Disclaimer screen off of Dash* ...I'm serious about this. Now can we please get this started?**

**Dash: *eyes suddenly flare up* I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!**

**Silver: Yikes! *runs away from an angry Rainbow Dash* Start the Chronicle! Start the Chronicle, Arceus-damnit!**

* * *

***MataBlue, Kamen Rider Playstation, and Momo arrive on the scene outside Tomodachi Academy.***

**MataBlue, Playstation, and Momo: SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Metallic parts appear onscreen as the MataRangers blast the screen, soon showing the preview for the chapter framed by various colored and shaped Kanohi Masks***

**Playstation: Ignatius is hurt, and Yuki is still on his own! Can the team come back together? Game Start!**

***Multiple jewels fly across the screen before surrounding the preview footage of this new story.***

**MataBlue: The third Guardian is revealed, and Spike has… a crush on her? How will this interspecies romance play out? Spirits Unite!**

***Discs fly past before the Gaming Riders slash at the screen with their main weapons, soon showing a preview to that story with game discs surrounding it.***

**Momo: The female Gaming Riders finally make their debut on the scene! So Exciting! Tomodachi Transform!**

***MataRangers, the two Toa Kaita-Oh, Eclipsia Guardians, the Gaming Riders, and the CPU Goddesses appear and pose onscreen.***

**Eclipsia Guardians: Everything's set!**

**Matarangers: Let's Start!**

**SEGA and Playstation: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**KKD Silver Presents**

**In association with Kamen Rider ZER0 Productions**

**& Silvermaxus Studios**

_Gathered friends__… __listen again to our legend__… __of the Bionicle. The Matarangers managed to reunite after a year of dealing with the Vahki across the globe, and were easily able to take down the first corrupted Rahi they met. However, MataWhite had left far before this happened, and things went worse when they met Nidhiki. After a brief fight against the corrupted Toa, the Matarangers were incapacitated and MataRed became severely injured. The four Toa Warriors now have to keep him alive while being careful of other Rahi that could appear. The Adventure continues now..._

* * *

The Matarangers had managed to bring Ignatius to a hospital, and they were waiting anxiously for the results in the waiting room.

"I really hope Ig's alright…" Aqua murmured, obviously concerned for her fallen ally.

"You and me both, sister," Mason nodded in agreement.

"That coward. Knocking us out and then injuring our friend… We'll defeat that traitor yet," Ventus growled, obviously still upset about Nidhiki and his attack against them. He was so mad, he'd completely ditched his Tree-speak.

"He certainly seems pissed off," Mason whispered to Terra.

"No kidding," the Toa of Earth agreed.

"Hey, if a rogue Toa severely injured one of your best friends, wouldn't you be on the war path for blood too?" Aqua stated before the doctor came out to see them, "Is he gonna be alright, doctor?"

"I'm not certain what caused his injuries, but despite the wounds, he's healing much more quickly than I anticipated. He'll be fine; he just needs to rest here for a while to make sure his wounds completely heal," the doctor answered.

"Oh, thank the Spirits!" Aqua said as the doctor walked away, looking at the faces of the other three Toa, their faces beaming as well.

"Must have been that healing technique that you did that's making him heal quickly, sister," Mason guessed.

"...I guess so," Aqua figured. "...I did practice many healing tactics in Ga-Koro. But perhaps I need more time to practice. I'd suggest for some of the techniques I learned, that the rest of us learn them as well, in case something more severe strikes us."

"Um… Sister, we don't have aquakinetics like you do, so how would we be able to heal someone if you're not here?" Ventus noted.

"He does have a point. You ARE the Toa of Water," Terra agreed.

"It's true I have the most potential to heal us, brothers, but each of our elements has their own ways of healing. Just trust me when I say I can help you learn, and you don't always need my element from me directly to use it," Aqua informed.

"Either way, Ignatius is safe, and we can stick with him until he is back at full strength," Mason stated, followed by nods of agreement from the others.

"I certainly hope so, Brother. But with that Manas Crab earlier, who knows what other Rahi could appear," Terra pointed out. However, right as he said that, the four heard their Metranexuses ring, sounding out an alert that a Rahi was nearby. "Case in point."

"Ugh! Why now?!" Aqua groaned, "Why now when one of our teammates has abandoned us, and our leader is comatose!?"

"We have to go on without them for now, Sister. Ignatius would've wanted us to," Mason informed, "Besides, we'd best hurry before…"

Suddenly, they heard a window burst open and saw Ventus was gone.

"...Someone does something rash and stupid," Mason finished with a sigh.

"I'll stay with Ignatius just in case," Terra assured, "You two hurry up and stop the Rahi before Ven gets himself killed."

"Ryoukai! (Roger!)" the two nodded as they rushed out after their brother.

* * *

(Insert Intro Theme: Move Along by All-American Rejects)

***As the instrumental piece at the beginning plays, we see the 6 Matarangers walk out of the darkness in civilian form, before they change into their Senshi forms before the title appears onscreen***

**Toa Sentai Mataranger**

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

***The scene then shows MataRed/Ignatius standing at the Ta-Koro shrine in Hawaii, looking out into the sunset before his senshi form appears as an illusion.***

**When you fall everyone stand**

***He then turns, before the scene shifts to show MataBlue/Aqua, looking out on the beach, showing a similar sunset.***

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

***We then see MataGreen/Ventus as he glides over the forest before shifting to MataWhite/Yuki snowboarding down a mountain***

**With the Life held in your**

***Scene then shifts briefly to MataBrown/Mason and MataBlack/Terra fighting off Vahki before the scene fades suddenly.***

**Hands are shaking cold**

***The six rangers stand, surrounded by Vakhi around them***

**These hands are meant to hold**

***The six pull out their Metranexuses, preparing to henshin.***

**Speak to me!**

***Shoots the blaster morphers, changing into Mataranger form.***

**When all you gotta keep is strong**

***The six Senshi fight alongside each other, attacking all the enemies around them***

**Move along, move along, like I know ya do**

***The Matarangers then look to see the Rahi Kaijin of the week, before they all nod and attack it.***

**And even when your hope is gone**

***The scene then shifts repeatedly, one by one showing the Matarangers attack with their signature weapon.***

**Move along, move along, just to make it through**

***The six then appear with the Midak Skycannon, which blasts through the Kaijin.***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) When everything is wrong, we move along!**

***The group then appear in their MataMachines, which form into the two Toa Kaita-Oh, with Toa Nui-Oh as an image in the background***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) Right back what is wrong, we move along!**

***The six senshi turn, and slash away at the screen, shattering it, as they appeared in front of their logo***

* * *

**Chronicle 3: Toa Kaita-Oh ARISE!**

Yuki walked along the pathway alone, sighing as he looked around. "I don't need them. Sensei Krios said I can handle any situation with a cool head. Those five will just mess up my rhythm…" the teen muttered. He was starting to sweat in the sun because of his parka, and was slowly feeling the effects of it.

"Ugh… maybe I should take this off… I keep forgetting I'm not in Ko-Koro anymore," he panted, starting to take the parka off. However, he then felt the heat completely take him over as he fell to the ground.

"Ugh… stupid sun…" Yuki croaked before finally passing out from heat exhaustion.

* * *

Next thing Yuki knew, he groaned as he awoke. He was now under a tree, in the shade, feeling much cooler.

"...Thank the Great Spirit," he sighed with relief before he looked around finding himself on a farm. There were multiple apple trees everywhere and a large barn in the distance alongside a small house that was painted yellow and orange.

"Huh? Where the Karzahni am I?" he asked as he looked around. He slowly got up, realizing he was now in a white shirt and shorts, and his parka and other clothes were sitting beside him all nicely washed.

"...Okay, I'm confused," Yuki admitted before a red apple was tossed into his hand.

The teen then looked over to see a girl in an orange shirt, blue overalls, and a stetson hat covering her blond hair, which was in a ponytail, as well as shading her tan skin.

"You alright there, pardner?" the girl asked in a southern accent, which seemed odd for someone speaking Japanese.

"...I'm not sure… what's with that accent?" Yuki responded, rather cold and bluntly.

"I guess livin' in America had an impact on my speech patterns," the girl stated, "Name's Allison, but most people call me AJ."

"...Yuki," the Toa of Ice muttered, "Also, I know someone else who lived in America. He's… interesting to say the least."

"Well, glad to meet ya, Yuki-kun," AJ replied, shaking Yuki's hand, "And welcome to Akiyama Acres! It's an apple farm mah family's been runnin' for generations!"

"...Never heard of an apple farm here in Japan," Yuki admitted, standing up.

"Yeah. There aren't too many apple farms around here. They're more around in other parts of the world, like Washington state. However, Japan's climate is perfect for growing a special kind of Apple… the Zap Apples," AJ stated.

"The what? Never heard of it," Yuki replied looking at the apple in his hand, trying to image what this apple AJ spoke of could've looked like.

"They're a really amazing fruit! They only grow once a year, and only on this farm. My grandmother spent her whole life learning how to make the Zap Apples the biggest and juiciest they can be… though, that involves a lot of… strange practices…" AJ admitted.

"Like what, for instance?"

"Well… she ends up talking to the glass jars that hold the Zap Apple Jam that she makes every year, and dresses in a bunny suit to sing to the waterin' cans. Honestly, I love Granny, and her Zap Apples are always so ripe, but she's a bit loony…"

"...I'll take your word for it," Yuki sighed.

"Now ya mind if I ask why yer wearing a parka in the middle of summer?" AJ inquired.

"Well… I'm so used to where I used to live, in the Alps, that I forgot that it's a lot warmer here than there," Yuki replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up, pardner. You mean tah tell me you lived in the Alps? ...And you wear a _white_ parka up there? ...Huh… and people thought I was crazy being Japanese with a Southern accent," AJ chuckled.

"Hey, where I trained, up at the temple in the Alps, we were able to sense each other no matter how cold and snowy it got," the teen argued, before standing up, "Anyways, I thank you for your hospitality, but I must go…"

"Wait! It'd be rude to just let an honored guest leave without a fine meal to send him on his way. Oh, please stay for dinner," AJ insisted.

"...Ugh... Fine. Just as long as it doesn't take too long," Yuki groaned.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be outta here before you know it!" AJ replied, before looking over to an older male in the orchard, about a year or two older than AJ, who wore a red shirt and orange overalls as well as a horseshoe-themed armband on his right arm, "Hey, Mac, go and tell Granny that we need to set up the table for one more, okay?"

"Eeyup!" the boy, Mac, nodded as he rushed over to the small house.

"C'mon. Granny's making vegetable stew!" AJ smiled, before pulling on Yuki's arm as they ran toward the house.

"_Mata Nui, this girl__'__s strong,__" _Yuki thought to himself as the two went into the house.

* * *

As Ventus, Aqua, and Mason got to the scene of the attack, they saw two lizard-like Rahi in the swarm of Vahki, wrecking everything around them. The Rahi were either light blue or blue-green, and the appeared to both have yellow boxing gloves as they mainly used punches as their means of destruction.

**"Yesss! Kill them all! Make them rue the day they locked usss underground!"** one of the Rahi cackled.

"Stop right there, Tarakava!" Ventus shouted, getting the attention of the Rahi, "Your monstrous allies hurt my friend, and I will make you pay for what your kind has done!"

"Ven, seriously, calm down!" Aqua shouted, "Ignatius is alright! Let it go!"

"That traitor who hurt our brother STILL has to pay, sister!" Ven shouted, quickly pulling out his Kanohi and Metranexus.

**=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

"Toa Transform!"

With that, Ven quickly transformed into MataGreen before charging in at the two Tarakava, who weaved between Green's axe swipes, and managed to punch him very hard.

"Ven!" Aqua and Mason shouted, before preparing their transformations as well.

**=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

**=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

"Toa Transform!"

The two quickly tried to jumped in and keep Green calm, but…

"Mason… give me your Kanohi! NOW!" Ven demanded, struggling to get MataBrown's Kanohi Kakama away from him.

"Ven! What's gotten into you?!" Mason shouted, before suddenly…

**WHACK!**

Both Mason and Ventus looked at Aqua, stunned as the Water Toa smacked Ventus across the face, which surprisingly hurt.

"VEN! Is this the kind of behaviour Ignatius would want from you?! Rushing into battle blindly and fighting with your teammates… your brothers… just for some vendetta?!" MataBlue snapped, getting Ven's attention.

Ven gasped in response, surprised by what his sister said along with how he had been acting recently.

"She has a point, brother. Beside, that Dark Hunter may have hurt Ignatius, but the truly despicable stuff he did happened in the time before time," MataBrown pointed out, "And those are much more severe compared to a simple wounding of our teammate. Plus, the doc did say he'd make it."

"I… I guess you're right… I don't know what came over me…" MataGreen stated, a bit saddened.

"Relax brother. We'll be sure to handle him later. But for now, we have greater issues to deal with," MataBrown reminded.

**"HELLO! We're still here!"** the Tarakava shouted.

"Right…" MataGreen replied, drawing his axe, "Let's take these guys down… together!"

"Ryoukai!" his fellow Toa nodded as MataBlue prepared her hooks and MataBrown's legs were immediately armored up with his Leg Smashers, before the three charged at the two Kaijin.

* * *

Back at the farm, Yuki was now outside the farmhouse, having finished the surprisingly huge dinner that was served.

As he finished eating, however, he looked over to see a young girl around 8 or 9 in a yellow dress with red hair in a ponytail offering him a slice of pie. "Ya want some pie, Mistah? It's an Akiyama family recipe," the girl asked.

"...Fine I guess," Yuki sighed as he sat back down and accepted the pie.

"Name's Sakura, Mistah. What's yer name?"

"Yuki," the Toa of Ice answered a bit coldly.

"Sorry about him, sis. He seems to be the cold type," AJ apologized to Sakura.

After eating his pie, Yuki stood up before he was about to take his leave. "Well, I must thank you for the help, but I should be going…"

"Ah suppose so. But jus' remember if'n ya need some help, you're always welcome to the Akiyama family farm," AJ told him with a warm smile, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would you even help me? Your help is only slowing me down in my quest."

"Friends don't slow ya down, Yuki. If anything, they could sometimes be essential to anything you have tah do," AJ told Yuki.

"Oh yeah?" Yuki scoffed.

"Yeah. Ah can tell yer tryin' tah do things on yer own. Ah once thought I could harvest this entire orchard by mahself, but mah family proved me wrong. Trying to do everythin' solo will only cause trouble fer you and yer friends," AJ stated.

"It's worked for me so far, and it won't stop now."

"Don't say Ah didn't warn ya," AJ sighed, backing off, "Just… think about those who depend on you… who'd do what they could to help you through thick and thin…"

"Well…"

"Ya see, Ah knew it! You do have friends, and all ya've done for them is go it alone. If one part of the machine doesn't work, nothing is able to function. Ya should realize that…"

Yuki, understanding what AJ meant, sighed in defeat due to those words she spoke. "I guess you're right. The truth is… I've always been on my own because I've felt alone. It's been hard growing up in the Alps, away from society, training every day… Truth be told, that one guy I told you about, Mason… he's probably the closest thing to a friend I've got… and I pushed him away…"

"Now is dat any way tah treat yer friends? From what ya told me, y'all share the same goal, and y'all need tah work together in order to achieve victory."

"You're right… Thank you, AJ. You really know how to find the honest truth in a person… you remind me of Terra, honestly…"

"Just comes naturally tah me, Ah guess," AJ shrugged.

"...Thanks AJ… for everything. I still have to go… but this time… to help my friends," Yuki told her, with a smile that was a bit warmer than before.

"Go and git 'em Yuki," AJ smiled as Yuki gave a small salute before running off.

* * *

Ignatius suddenly found his eyes open slightly, before looking straight up at Terra's smiling face. "Ugh… what happened?"

"That Nidhiki got you in a one clawed vice grip knocking you out. You would've been killed if not for Aqua and the doctors, brother," Terra told Ignatius.

"Hah… as if I'd die on you guys…" Ignatius smirked, trying to sound confident, but inside he was relieved he was still alive and glad that his team cared so much for him.

"True," Terra chuckled a bit, "But from what I heard, we got ourselves another Rahi attack."

"What?! We need to get out there!" Ignatius gasped, trying to stand up before holding his chest in pain.

"Whoa, calm down, dude. Your body hasn't completely healed yet, though Aqua's healing technique is definitely speeding up the process. Also, I doubt these guys will let you outta here so soon," Terra noted.

"...You're probably right," Ignatius sighed, laying back down, "Still, what if the team needs us? Do we know how many Rahi are attacking?"

"I think the alert signal had a detection rating equating to either a very large Rahi, or two smaller rahi…" Terra guessed, "Though, they didn't really check it before leaving."

"I see…" Ignatius sighed again. However, the two suddenly heard a crash, as they looked outside to see MataGreen and MataBlue being attacked by the Tarakava Rahi, and losing. MataBrown, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh oh… well, at least we know it's two Rahi, but things are getting much worse than I thought," Terra groaned.

"We have to get down there!" Ignatius stated, before being handed his Metranexus by Terra as well as his two Kanohi on-hand, one of which was a familiar crimson-colored mask. Ignatius then sighed, realizing he had to use that mask in order to get out of there.

**=KANOHI HUNA! DISAPPEAR!=**

"Toa Transform!" Ignatius shouted, before turning into MataRed. However, his helmet instead looked similar to the mask that he used, which looked a lot like MetruRed. Then, after tapping the mask on his Metranexus, MataRed instantly disappeared from sight before rushing outside, invisible to everyone. However, on his way down, he saw Mason, changed out of Toa form and very disoriented.

"You okay, Mason?" MataRed asked.

"Ugh… Super duper, Ig…" Mason replied, giving a delirious smile before falling unconscious.

"...So much for that. I'd better get in quick," MataRed figured, rushing in as Terra managed to follow MataRed, soon coming across the downed Toa of Stone. He then looked over to see a bucket of water, before splashing it in the teen's face, causing him to sputter and spit as he woke up.

"Ack! Ugh… my head…" Mason groaned, before placing his mask back in his Metranexus along with Terra to get back in the fight.

After changing masks, the five Matarangers stood against the two Tarakava, who were ready to strike.

"Glad to see you back on your feet, Ig," MataBlue stated, with much relief in her tone.

"No way I'd leave you guys to fight the Rahi on your own," MataRed smirked under his helmet, "Now… let's get to wasting these guys! Spirits Unite… IKUZE!"

With that, the five Matarangers charged in at the Tarakava, the two continuing to weave in and out of the attacks of the Matarangers. The Rahi then came towards each other, standing back to back before doing a double spinning hurricane punch to knock them all down.

"Agh!" MataRed shouted, falling before changing out of Toa form. One of the two Tarakava then came up slowly to him, ready to strike the final blow, until…

**BONK!**

A huge white shield came flying in before impacting hard against the chest of the Tarakava, forcing him back. Seeing this caused Ignatius to turn and see Yuki, in his "summer" attire and in a position while holding his sword that indicated he was the one to throw the shield in the first place.

"I'm gonna tell you this once, Tarakava… don't you think of hurting my friends!" Yuki shouted, before rushing over to help Ignatius up.

"Yuki… you came back…" Mason smiled as he and the others struggled to their feet.

"...Sorry about my behavior earlier. ...I had to get over my own pride," Yuki apologized, as he helped his fellow Toa up.

"No problem, Yuki. We all make mistakes, but no matter what, we will stick with you until the end… Brother," Ignatius replied.

The two just smiled as they shook hands with each other before releasing the grip and turning to the Tarakava, the other Toa lining up beside them.

"Ready to kick some butt, Toa-brother?" Ven asked Yuki.

"Always," Yuki smirked, as he and Ignatius prepared their transformations.

**=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

**=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

"Toa Transform!" the two shouted, shooting out their fire and ice transformation beams, which swirled around each other before hitting the Tarakava, then circled back to change them into their Mataranger forms.

"MataRed!"

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"MataBrown!"

"MataBlack!"

"MataWhite!"

"Unmei no toitsu gimu!" they all shouted together.

"Toa Sentai…" MataRed started, before the others shouted alongside him.

"Mataranger!"

"Spirits Unite! IKUZE!" MataRed shouted as the Toa charged at the Tarakava, Green, Black, Blue, and Brown handling the blue-green Tarakava while the light blue one was being attacked from two sides by Red and White.

**"Hold still, will you?!"** the Tarakava roared, struggling to get his punches in, but MataWhite was dodging each attack, and giving Red small quiet signals so he could dodged the Tarakava's punches, too.

Eventually, when the Tarakava had his back to White, the Toa of Ice managed to slash him from behind and smack him a distance away with his shield.

"Yuki, can you give me a boost with your shield?" MataRed asked.

"Done and done," MataWhite nodded, getting into position before MataRed ran up and jumped onto the shield before White launched him into the air.

**"Onore~,"** the Tarakava growled, not knowing what the Toas plan was.

"NOW!" Red shouted as the two Toa fired their elemental attacks from their swords at the same time, both blasts hitting the Tarakava, and much to the Rahi's shock he was both burning up and freezing cold at the same time from both attacks.

**"GAAAAH!"** the Tarakava screamed before suddenly blowing up into metallic pieces, as Red and White landed next to each other before making a double pose.

"We sure did stop him Cold," MataWhite stated bluntly, causing a chuckle from MataRed.

"Yea," MataRed agreed before they turned to see the others taking on the other Tarakava, "Maybe we should hurry and help the others. Things are starting to heat up."

To Ignatius's surprise, he heard a small chuckle from his icy comrade. "Good one," MataWhite stated, before the two ran in to help the others, MataWhite freezing one of the Tarakava's legs to the ground while MataRed melted the tarmac underneath the other foot, causing the Rahi to be stuck in place.

**"Grrr! What is this?!"** the Tarakava roared.

"Brothers! Sister! It's time to finish him off. Together!" MataWhite told the others as they nodded to each other.

"Together!" they all shouted, before pulling out their Mata-Busters to attach to their Metranexuses. However, as they did that, their Mata-Busters suddenly disappeared in a flash of light before they realized they were holding a giant silver cannon with the barrel tip being black and it having the symbol of the Matarangers in all of their colors.

"Whoa! What is this thing?" MataRed gasped.

"This must be a new weapon meant for all six of us," MataWhite guessed, as he began to aim the blaster while the other five held it up.

**=UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY! MAXIMUM TOA CHARGE!=**

"Toa Sky-breaker!" the Matarangers shouted in unison, as the cannon shot out a blast of pure energy, which also seemed to incorporate some of the elemental powers of the Matarangers, before colliding with the Rahi.

**"Grr… CURSED MATARANGERS~!"** the Tarakava screamed as it sparked with cyan electricity before falling and collapsing like it's brother before exploding in defeat.

"Your destiny's done!" MataWhite stated, giving a thumb-up before turning it to a thumbs-down.

* * *

**"CURSES!"** the Makuta roared in his lair, making the six under him kneel in hopes that he would not kill them, **"Antroz! Send one of my Shadow Kraata up now. I think it's time to show them a new ability I've been perfecting in my slumber."**

**"Yes, of course, my liege,"** the red figure, Antroz, replied, going over to a pool of slug-like creatures before taking one out and placing it into a small pod, before launching it up to the surface.

When it reached the surface, around where the Matarangers were fighting, the pod broke open before the creature, a Shadow Kraata, sparked with electricity, bringing together the pieces of the broken Tarakava Rahi before reforming into a giant beast that looked similar to the Tarakava.

"MATA NUI! What is THAT?!" MataGreen gawked when he saw this.

"I don't know. Records never showed anything like this happening to any opponent of the Toa of the past," MataBlack responded.

"But we can't possibly fight off something like that!" MataBlue gasped.

MataRed then looked around at his teammates, then over at MataWhite, who nodded. "I think we can! As long as we have our teamwork, we can accomplish anything! C'mon, guys, we need to concentrate…"

The others just nodded, placing their hands in the middle as they began to focus. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling, as the earth shook and broke open in the distance, showing six metallic beasts rising from the ground. They were a Dragon, a shark, a hawk, a bull, a bat, and a horse, each colored red, blue, green, brown, black, and white, respectively, but they also somehow seemed to have aspects of a vehicle as well, even if it was vague.

"Wh-what are those?!" MataRed gasped.

"I think that we summoned them…" MataWhite guessed, looking up at the six mecha.

"Alright! We get our own MataMachines!" MataBrown shouted, causing the others to look at him in confusion.

"MataMachines?" MataBlue asked.

"Yeah. The name rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?" MataBrown replied.

"Yea… it kinda does," MataBlack agreed.

"Yosh! Min'na, ikuze!" MataRed ordered as they all jumped, entering each of their respective mecha, the MataMachines, each finding a metallic cockpit that looked like a modernized airplane cockpit, but also with metallic tech similar to their suits and weapons.

"Odd. This mech somehow reminds me of AJ…" MataWhite stated as the six moved their MataMachines forward.

"Who, brother?" MataBrown inquired, having heard MataWhite via a communicator between the MataMachines.

"Just… someone I met today," MataWhite replied, "Now… let's see what this does…" pressing the transformation switch, his horse mech suddenly began to shift with the tail becoming a giant gun barrel, the legs shifted to become the treads of a tank, and it rotate its parts until it was a tank, which fired off its gun at the giant Rahi.

"Whoa! I had no idea these things could do stuff like that," MataRed gawked, before activating his mech's henkei procedure, causing the legs to retract, the tail and neck to shrink back into the body, and the dragon head shifted to form a shape more akin to the nosecone of a passenger plane. The plane then flew right into the Rahi, crashing into it before shifting again, changing into a humanoid robot similar-looking to MataRed. "Now this is something cool!"

The other MataMachines soon executed similar transformations, becoming their own humanoid robots before charging and attacking the giant Tarakava.

"Hey, Brothers, there appears to be a 'Gattai' function on these robots. Maybe we can come together to gain even more power!" MataBlue stated.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Sister," MataGreen nodded.

"Agreed," MataWhite added, before the six activated their transformation procedures together.

"Toa Gattai!" they shouted in unison.

With that, the White, Blue, and Green MataMachines began to shift in position once again with White's transforming into a giant set of arms and an upper torso, Blue's turned into a pair of legs, and Green's shifted around forming wings on the back and revealing a new head that resembled a silver human face emerging from a silver version of MataGreen's helmet. These three combined forming a new mecha.

At the same time, the Red, Brown, and Black MataMachines went through a similar transformation, with Red's forming the main torso of a mech, Brown's forming a set of legs, and Black's becoming new arms before they combined as a golden version of MataRed's Kanohi appeared and a silver face emerged from it as the Kanohi unfolded in various places.

"Kansei, Toa Kaita-Oh… Akamai!" MataRed, MataBlack, and MataBrown shouted.

"Kansei, Toa Kaita-Oh… Wairuha!" MataGreen, MataBlue, and MataWhite added, as the two mecha took a battle pose.

"Whoa! ...Now this is… sugoi!" MataRed gawked as all six MataRangers basked in the glory of their mechs for a moment before the Tarakava roared as it charged, snapping the six out of it before they rushed in and attacked.

"Magma saber!" MataRed, Brown, and Black shouted together, summoning forth a sword made of both fire and earth, before swinging it at the beast.

"Tempest Axe!" MataGreen, Blue, and White added, summoning their own mecha weapon, an axe that seemed harness weather powers, before they swung it down on the Tarakava's head, leaving a big gash in its metallic skull.

The Tarakava screamed in pain before attempting to box the two mecha, in desperate hope to knock the weapons out of their hands.

"Oh no you don't!" MataRed shouted, swinging the Magma saber, chopping off one of the Tarakava's fists.

**"ARGH!"** it screamed in pain when the other Kaita-Oh swung down on the other arm.

"Looks like he's been disARMed," MataGreen chuckled, as the two mecha prepared a massive ball of energy each before fusing the balls together to fling at the Tarakava.

"Toa shining finish!" the six Mataranger shouted together, before the energy impacted the Tarakava before the monster blew apart to pieces.

"Duty Kanyou," MataRed smirked, as the two mecha gave a finishing pose.

* * *

Later, back on the ground, the six Matarangers were back at the coffee shop from earlier, as they all had some sort of drink with them.

"So… Makuta's getting stronger, isn't he?" Ignatius guessed.

"Seems that way… with how that Rahi was able to grow larger than anything we've fought so far," Yuki figured.

"Hey, at least all hope is not lost, Brothers," Aqua stated, "As long as we all work together, there's nothing we can't do!"

"She's right, Brother. And I hope you've learned that lesson by now, Yuki," Mason smiled, placing his hand on the Toa of Ice's shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever," Yuki stated bluntly, but the five others could see a small smile come to his face as he looked at Mason's hand.

"Ah, this is wonderful! Let our ancestors praise the day we all came together as the new Toa of legend!" Ven cheered.

"Yeah," Terra nodded as the six Mataranger had a hearty laugh amongst each other, proudly willing to prepare for whatever challenges awaited them down the road.

* * *

(Insert Ending theme: Hero by All Insane Kids)

***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

**As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

**Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

**Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

**Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

**There it goes again**

***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

**There it goes again**

***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

**Do you know what it take's to be a hero?**

***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

**When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

**Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

**In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

**To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

**Mason begins to feel a little useless to the team, and starts struggling to try and prove how useful he is. This leads to quite a mess before Mason reveals a bit more about his past to his Toa Brethern.**

**Meanwhile, the Makuta plan a new secret weapon to use against the Toa. Can they be stopped in time?**

**Jikai, A Useless Stone?**

**Spirits Unite!**

* * *

**KKD: Phew! That sure took a while to work on. But that was a nice way to bring forth the team again as a whole as well as bringing in the team's mecha.**

**Silver: Might I just add that the Megazord/Mecha battles were always my favorite part of Super Sentai and Power Rangers. Seriously, I just loved seeing the giant robots combine and fight. Favorite mecha line-up would definitely be the Lightspeed Rescue/GoGoV line-up with the Lightspeed Rescue Megazord, Supertrain, Max Solarzord, and the department of redundancy department Megazord (the Omega Megazord). Also, the reason why I didn't call them Victory Robo, GrandLiner, LinerBoy, and Victory Mars was because I never watched GoGoV. Though, Lightspeed was my favorite Ranger Season…**

**KKD: Fair enough… not to mention it was the season in which America pulled something new and introduced an American-made/American-exclusive Ranger in the form of Titanium Ranger which, if ever made in Japan, would've been called GoTitanium… at least, that's what me and Pika think.**

**Silver: I'd think he would be called GoSilver, honestly…**

**KKD: I don't think it'd work seeing the suit was more of a Gun-Metal Gray than an actual silver, hence Titanium seeming to work a bit better. Just saying. But regardless, I'm glad I could hear that opinion of yours.**

**Silver: Y'know, I was thinking somewhere down the line on Super Sentai Dice-O (which we really need to update…), maybe introduce a new booster set of cards that have Movie Exclusive Sentai cards as well as introduce Sentai versions of American Exclusive rangers. e.g. GekiGreen, GekiCyan, GekiBlack, the Neo-Dekarangers, DekaOrange, and GoTitan.**

**KKD: I see. But getting back to the chapter here, Mataranger is turning out to be really fun so far. So, what was your favorite part, Silver?**

**Silver: It's either the parts with Yuki and AJ or the sequence with Toa Kaita-Oh. The mecha sequence was tight! Also, it felt nice to have AJ bring Yuki to his senses.**

**KKD: Agreed. Those were very cool, too. Plus, I found it cool for there to be two starting mecha instead of just one; matches up with Bionicle a bit better. And yea, I'd have to say my favorite parts were with Yuki & AJ along with Toa Kaita-Oh. In any case, we have some more to work on too. So, until the next installment, minna, this is the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

**Silver: And the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum. Signing out! And this time, let's not go through the Helheim Forest, okay?**

**KKD: Hey, that was your idea man, not mine. If anything, I'd rather take the Rainbow Line or Denliner. *Holds up Rider Pass* By the way, what's the time?**

**Silver: *looks at watch* Um… about 11-ish. Still, I think I can get my own ride… *suddenly, a portal appears, as a souped-up version of the GoLiner from GoGoV appears.* See ya at the next studio, Sempai! *climbs on* Stand up the Vanguard! *the GoLiner then goes through another portal***

**KKD: Well that just kinda ruined the flow… *checks watch and sees it's actually about 11:11.* Just in time. *opens door to see Denliner* Jaa ne! *rushes in and closes door.***


	4. Chronicle 4

**Silver: Alright, troops, charge! *charges in alongside multiple characters from Team Fortress 2 (the Sniper, Spy, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, and Scout) as KKD and the Eclipsia Guardians wearing outfits similar to the outfits the TF2 guys were wearing charge forward, clashing in the middle, resulting in a massive dogpile with Silver on top* I win.**

**Kisho: Why did we do this again?**

**Mitsuko: Yea; this feels awkward with the Heavy on top of me.**

**Scout: That Spy… is a Spy! *points at Kisho in a spy outfit***

**Kisho: It's just an outfit, you ruffian.**

**KKD: Seriously Silver, why the TF2 dogpile?**

**Silver: I don't… know. Honestly, I think I watched too much My Little Fortress 2 on Youtube. It's honestly funny to hear the Heavy's voice come out of Pinkie Pie.**

**Momo: Spy, catch me! *falls on top of Kisho***

**KKD: ...-_-" Y~ea. ...So... what's this gotta do with MataRanger?**

**Silver: Nothing at all! XD**

**KKD: Sounds like the video on Richalvarez where the Stupid Mario Bros go to San Francisco to try and retrieve a stuffed goomba from Wario...**

**Silver: I have no idea what you're talking about! XD**

**KKD: Well neither did I with you.**

**Sora: Can we change outta these clothes? This Scout's hat doesn't go well with my hair… and makes me look 20% not-as-cool.**

**KKD: As soon as someone finds the disclaimers. Who's got it this time?**

**Engineer: I think it's in the dispenser…**

**AJ: Do Ah' really sound like that?**

**KKD: Don't look at me. And I don't see any dispenser here.**

**Silver: *singing quietly* My little Fortress… I used to wonder what teamwork could be… My little Fortress… until you all shared dispenser with me...**

**KKD: SILVER! Need a dispenser over here!**

**Engineer & AJ: Dispenser coming right up.**

**Sora & Scout: BONK!**

**Momo & Heavy: MEDIC!**

**Hinata: Yes?**

**Medic: Herr doctor is here!**

**Momo & Heavy: CHARGE ME!**

**Sniper & Mitsuko: *pointing at Kisho and Spy, respectively* That Spy… is a Spy!**

**Spy & Kisho: What did you expect?**

**Engineer & AJ: Dispenser set up.**

**Silver: KA-BOOM!**

**KKD: ...Disclaimers please...**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. (Pyro: *muffled laughter behind the disclaimers*) KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

**KKD: Can we start the chapter before something worse happens? *Gets flattened by a raptor wearing a pilgrim hat***

**Raptor/Rappy: See?**

**Soldier: And that's why now whenever there are a bunch of animals in one place it's called a ZOO… unless it's a farm!**

**Spike: Um… okay…**

**KKD: Just start the chapter… -_- *faints***

* * *

***MataBrown, SEGA, and Hinata arrive on the scene outside Tomodachi Academy.***

**MataBrown, SEGA, and Hinata: SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Metallic parts appear onscreen as the MataRangers blast the screen, soon showing the preview for the chapter framed by various colored and shaped Kanohi Masks***

**SEGA: Something's up with Mason. I get he wants to satisfy all his friends, but he seems to be going to quite an extreme level. Oh well, Game Start!**

***Multiple jewels fly across the screen before surrounding the preview footage of this new story.***

**MataBrown: The fourth Guardian is revealed, but what is happening with Sora? Is her friendship with Hinata about to break? Spirits Unite!**

***Discs fly past before the Gaming Riders slash at the screen with their main weapons, soon showing a preview to that story with game discs surrounding it.***

**Hinata: SEGA gets trained by one of his predecessors, and we learn more about Playstation's past. Tomodachi Transform. Yay...!**

***MataRangers, the two Toa Kaita-Oh, Eclipsia Guardians, the Gaming Riders, and the CPU Goddesses appear and pose onscreen.***

**Eclipsia Guardians: Everything's set!**

**Matarangers: Let's Start!**

**SEGA and Playstation: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**KKD Silver Presents**

**In association with Kamen Rider ZER0 Productions**

**& Silvermaxus Studios**

_Gathered friends__… __listen again to our legend__… __of the Bionicle. After injured in a battle, the Toa of Fire was taken to a hospital to recover. As he healed, however, another Vahki attacked. Meanwhile, Yuki, the Toa of Ice, learned the true meaning of what friends are for, and comes back to the team just in time to unlock new weapons and new robotic companions called MataMachines. The Adventure continues now__…_

* * *

About a week later, Mason could be seen running as if preparing for a marathon… or rather 3 of them based on the speed he was running.

"Whoa, Mason, why are you running around like Sonic the Hedgehog?" Ventus asked jokingly.

"Who?" Mason asked, not knowing what his fellow Toa was talking about.

"...Some fictional character who runs as fast as you were. And you weren't even using your Kanohi," Ventus explained.

"I see… well, I've always been a fast runner, even back home Po-Koro," Mason replied when he stopped to take a breather before checking his stopwatch, "Oh man! Aqua wanted to hang out at the beach, but I completely got caught up in running! Gotta go!" With that, the brown haired teen rushed off as fast as he could toward the beach nearby.

"...I guess I'll just stay here…" Ven shrugged.

A few minutes later, Mason finally got to the beach, where Aqua was sunbathing in a beach chair before looking up and waving to Mason, smiling.

"Hey Mason. Get distracted with your morning running again?" Aqua smiled as her fellow Toa.

"...Gomen… Aqua. I guess… I got a little… carried away," Mason panted, sitting down next to Aqua and catching his breath.

Aqua then smiled at the teen before looking out at the water and sighing. "Seeing this ocean view really makes me miss the calm beach that I used to go to all the time at Ga-Koro," Aqua stated, "You ever miss Po-Koro, Mason?"

"Yea, I kinda do. Although it's not saying much seeing most of the surrounding area is a bunch of rocks and stone… even if it is beautiful during sunrise and sunset," Mason confirmed.

"It truly is a sight to behold, the sunrise," Aqua noted, as she got up from her chair, "Well, I feel like doing a bit of swimming. There was a lot of cool undersea life that we could see swimming in the ocean at Ga-Koro. I wonder what I'll see here."

"Probably just some small fish and kelp," Mason chuckled, before looking again at his watch and saw it was 10:30. "Oh man, I'm late again! I promised Ig I was gonna join him in some training. I gotta go, sis. Catch ya later!"

"Okay, see ya… later," Aqua stated, pausing mid-sentence as she heard Mason dash away, before looking down to see her body was clean of sand, "...At least he didn't kick up the sand onto me and my swim suit like last time."

* * *

"Man, Ig, I've just been rushing around like crazy today!" Mason, as MataBrown, stated as he was sparring with MataRed, blocking the Fiery Toa's flame sword with his Mata-Buster in sword mode.

"What were you doing that put you in such a rush, bro?" MataRed asked, still swinging his Flame Sword.

"Well, first I was doing some running practice while Ven watched, then I realized I had to hang out with Aqua at the beach, then I came to train with you, and I also have hanging out with Terra and Yuki, and…" Mason stated before pausing, "Oh man! I completely forgot about Terra and Yuki!" As he said that, however, he forgot to block with his sword, causing MataRed to whack him in the helmet with his Flame Sword.

"Whoops! Sorry Mason. You okay?" MataRed responded after that whack, to which MataBrown simply shook his head as if to try and remove the dizziness from his eyes.

"Ugh… I'm alright, but I gotta hurry! I'm supposed to meet Yuki and Terra for some meditation. Later!" MataBrown responded, reverting to normal before zooming off.

"...Meditation? ...I didn't think Yuki _did_ meditating," Ig noted.

* * *

"Ooom…" Terra and Yuki meditated, cross-legged in position while sitting on two pillars of earth and ice, respectively.

At that moment, Mason snuck over so as not to greatly disturb them before entering a similar pose, rising up on a pillar of stones as he began to meditate, too.

"You are late again for meditation, Brother…" Yuki stated, not breaking his concentration.

"Sorry, brothers… I was very busy this morning," Mason replied, struggling to not break his concentration as he just got started.

"Mason, dude, you gotta be more flexible with your schedule," Terra noted, which was a surprise that he was talking and not losing any sort of concentration at all. Then again, Terra had been doing this for years at Onu-Koro.

"Not easy, brother. Always had busy and strict schedules back in Po-Koro," Mason replied, trying to slow down his breathing.

"And yet you survived that? Mason, even Ko-Koro wasn't that tight when it came to schedules," Yuki stated.

"...Well…" Mason started, but he somehow slipped up in meditating, causing his pillar of stones to topple beneath him, causing him to fall, but Yuki and Terra still managed to stay above in their meditations on their respective elemental pillars.

"Brother-Mason is exhausted, isn't he, Yuki?" Terra chuckled softly.

"You alright there, Mason?" Yuki asked, standing up from his meditation to help Mason up, jumping down from his pillar before it evaporated into steam.

"...Yea… just a bit winded…" Mason panted as he stood up.

"You may be a master of speed, but even you have to pace yourself when it comes to that," Yuki replied as Terra stood from his meditation, jumping down as his pillar turned into dust.

"I guess. Though, I don't get why it's so tough to hang out with all my friends… Makes me feel like my speed isn't really as great…" Mason sighed.

"Don't rely too much on your speed, brother. You're spreading yourself too thin, and that is causing the people who are expecting you to be kept waiting…" Terra noted.

"...How do you know that?" Mason asked, slowly catching his breath.

"Because we know you, Mason," Yuki replied, "You always are thinking that you can do everything in such a short amount of time, but the fact of the matter is you're not the Flash."

"The who?" Terra asked.

"Super hero guy Ven talks about. Apparently, he read a lot of comics the year we were separately protecting the different regions of the world," Yuki clarified.

"Oh… I see… that explains the Sonic-guy he mentioned earlier," Mason noted.

Suddenly, the group heard their Metranexuses sound out an alert signal, meaning there was a Makuta attack.

"Uh oh. We'd better get going, brothers," Terra stated.

"Uh… Terra," Yuki started, pointing out the sudden absence of Mason, "...Mason already left… again."

Terra then sighed, before the two Toa rushed after Mason.

* * *

(Insert Intro Theme: Move Along by All-American Rejects)

***As the instrumental piece at the beginning plays, we see the 6 Matarangers walk out of the darkness in civilian form, before they change into their Senshi forms before the title appears onscreen***

**Toa Sentai Mataranger**

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

***The scene then shows MataRed/Ignatius standing at the Ta-Koro shrine in Hawaii, looking out into the sunset before his senshi form appears as an illusion.***

**When you fall everyone stand**

***He then turns, before the scene shifts to show MataBlue/Aqua, looking out on the beach, showing a similar sunset.***

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

***We then see MataGreen/Ventus as he glides over the forest before shifting to MataWhite/Yuki snowboarding down a mountain***

**With the Life held in your**

***Scene then shifts briefly to MataBrown/Mason and MataBlack/Terra fighting off Vahki before the scene fades suddenly.***

**Hands are shaking cold**

***The six rangers stand, surrounded by Vakhi around them***

**These hands are meant to hold**

***The six pull out their Metranexuses, preparing to henshin.***

**Speak to me!**

***Shoots the blaster morphers, changing into Mataranger form.***

**When all you gotta keep is strong**

***The six Senshi fight alongside each other, attacking all the enemies around them***

**Move along, move along, like I know ya do**

***The Matarangers then look to see the Rahi Kaijin of the week, before they all nod and attack it.***

**And even when your hope is gone**

***The scene then shifts repeatedly, one by one showing the Matarangers attack with their signature weapon.***

**Move along, move along, just to make it through**

***The six then appear with the Midak Skycannon, which blasts through the Kaijin.***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) When everything is wrong, we move along!**

***The group then appear in their MataMachines, which form into the two Toa Kaita-Oh, with Toa Nui-Oh as an image in the background***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) Right back what is wrong, we move along!**

***The six senshi turn, and slash away at the screen, shattering it, as they appeared in front of their logo***

* * *

**Chronicle 4: A Useless Stone?**

In another part of town, a Rahi in the shape of a humanoid scorpion began attacking the people around the city, shooting some sort of metallic acid at people with its tail-like appendage.

"Stop right there, Nui-Jaga!" the beast then heard MataRed shout, joined by MataBlue and MataGreen.

"We won't let you harm this city any longer!" MataBlue added.

**"Hmph! Matarangers… prepare to die,"** the rahi in question growled.

"No, it shall be you who shall be dead!" MataGreen retorted, but the Nui-jaga just sent another blast at the Matarangers, making them scatter.

"Ven, in your kind of words… 'Less speak-talking, and more action-fighting'," MataRed stated.

"Right, sorry," MataGreen apologized before jumping up and sending a gust of wind at the Rahi, "I will admit, though, haven't spoke tree-speak for a long-while."

Suddenly, the three heard MataBrown run up behind them, obviously exhausted from all the running.

"Sorry... I'm... late..." MataBrown panted, as MataWhite and MataBlack followed behind him.

"Well, at least you're here now, Mason. Though next time… please try to get to the fight on time…" MataRed sighed as the six took their positions.

"MataRed!"

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"Mata...Brown...!"

"MataBlack!"

"MataWhite!"

"Unmei no toitsu gimu! (The unifying Duty of Destiny!)"

"Toa Sentai…"

"Mataranger!"

With the usual explosion behind them, MataBrown fell to his knees, winded.

"Whoa there! You alright, Mason?" MataGreen asked.

"...Yea... Just need to... catch my breath," MataBrown panted.

"Well, just come join us when you're ready," MataRed stated, as the other five got ready to fight, "Spirits Unite… IKUZE!"

And so, the five non-exhausted MataRangers took the charge, Brown struggling to get up to help despite his exhaustion.

After summoning their weapons, MataRed and MataWhite charged at the Nui-Jaga Rahi while duel wielding their Mata-Busters, attacking the beast with fire and ice attacks. However, the scorpion managed to block the attacks a bit better than the last Rahi did.

"Man, this guy's tough," MataWhite noted.

"Not that tough. We can take him brother," MataRed insisted, attacking the Rahi's back.

**"GAH! You annoying red pest!"** the Rahi shouted, trying to sting MataRed with his tail before it suddenly was frozen solid by MataWhite's ice attack.

"I could've handled it, brother," Red scoffed.

"Sure ya could," White nodded before the Rahi somehow broke out of the ice.

"Don't… worry… I got this…" MataBrown stated, before jumping in the air to kick from the sky using his Leg Smashers. However, as he jumped higher, his eyes began to see double from the exhaustion, and he accidently kicked down on his fellow Matarangers, landing in a pile of all three Toa.

"...MASON YOU CLUMSY OAF!" Red snapped, pushing Brown off.

**"Hmm. Bad move there, Stone boy! Looks like I get to skewer three Toa for the price of one!"** the Nui-Jaga laughed, about to strike down before being bombarded by shots from the other Three Matarangers' weapons, causing it to retreat.

"You okay Brothers?" MataBlue asked.

"That was quite a fall there, Mason. Kinda like a stone," MataGreen joked, as the six changed into civilian form when it appeared the Rahi had fled.

"I don't think that's gonna help Mason's mood, Ven," Terra sighed.

"Mason! WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINKING?!" Ignatius shouted, obviously annoyed by what had happened.

"...Sorry Brother... couldn't let you stand there and become Rahi-bones," Mason groaned, having regained his breath by that point.

"We had everything under control before you sky kicked us," Yuki groaned, crossing his arms, "Honestly, you interfering made things worse…"

"...Hey, I couldn't help it. I..."

"Of course you couldn't! You were so winded from trying to help us all out earlier you couldn't see straight!" Ignatius responded.

"But… Ig, I…"

"No buts!"

"...Brother... I think it's clear your actions earlier negatively affected your battle skills," Aqua sighed.

Mason looked over at Aqua, then back at Ignatius and Yuki, who were both annoyed at the Toa of Stone.

"I…" Mason stuttered, before running off away from them, obviously upset and depressed.

"Um… maybe you guys were a bit harsh on him…" Terra noted.

"Harsh, yes. But it was true," Yuki responded.

"Mason needs to realize that this isn't a game," Ignatius added, "We are at war here, and we don't have time for messing around."

"Wow... that's deep... I would've thought you'd try and tell _me_ that," Ventus pointed out.

Aqua then sighed, a bit upset by what her leader had said, before turning and walking in the direction Mason went. "I'm gonna go talk to him. When you boys are ready to comfort him instead of being hot-headed Lava Worms, then be my guest," she groaned.

The two Toa just looked at each other and back to her, as she left them with her back turned, before sighing.

"Maybe we should just let Mason have his space…" Ignatius sighed, "When he comes back, we'll apologize for how we treated him…"

"Agreed," Yuki nodded, "Now, let's hurry up and find that Rahi…"

The four remaining Toa then nodded, before they spread out to search for the beast.

* * *

Back at the beach, Mason just sighed, staring at the ocean waves, feeling useless for what he did before.

"Hey… you feeling alright?" he suddenly heard Aqua ask, as the blond haired girl sat next to him on the beach.

"Oh… hey Aqua," he replied, turning his gaze back to the ocean, "...No… I don't feel alright…"

"Hey, Ig and Yuki didn't mean what they said. They were just a bit upset because their egos got bruised is all," Aqua joked, trying to lighten the mood, but it obviously wasn't working.

"Nice try, Sister… it's not helping…" Mason sighed before laying on his back looking up at the sky, "After my failure, I don't deserve to be a Toa…"

"Hey, that's not true! You've proved more than any of us that you deserve to be here. You are such a strong individual, and you're always there to lift our spirits," Aqua argued.

"Yea, but after all I tried to do to help you all out, I ended up too tired for battle. How's that for a strong individual, huh?" Mason responded, still annoyed.

"Hey, nobody's perfect. Trust me, I've had times where I've spread myself too thin as well."

"Name one time."

"Well, there was a time back at Ga-Koro when I tried my absolute hardest to break a diving record set by one of my fellow Matoran-student friends. I just kept trying and eventually tired myself so much that Sensei Kairi pulled me aside and told me some advice…"

"Uh… what did she say?" Mason asked.

"She told me 'Aqua, you need to pace yourself on a difficult challenge. Don't take it all in one full stride, or else you'll just end up making mistakes.' Little by little," Aqua explained, making Mason's jaw almost drop.

"Well… that's some pretty sound and useful advice. ...Sounds like just the kind of thing I needed to hear," Mason noted.

"After that, I started out small, aiming for a slightly bigger goal each time I passed that one, until I was the envy of all my friends when it came to diving and swimming and eventually beat the dive record."

"Amazing…"

Aqua then stood up, offering a hand to Mason. "Now, can we try this whole thing again, only with smaller steps?" she asked.

"...Of course, Sister," Mason nodded, taking Aqua's hand before standing up.

"Great. Now, our Brothers are busy looking for that Rahi. We should try to help them."

"Right," Mason nodded as they walked off to get ready to help their fellow Toa find the Nui-Jaga.

* * *

At that very moment, the Nui-Jaga had managed to knock down the four Toa that were after it, and even used a paralyzing venom from it's tail.

**"Relax, that won't hurt nearly as much compared to what else I have in store for you,"** the Rahi chuckled evilly.

"Ugh! I… can't… move…" MataRed groaned.

"Man, where's Aqua when you need her?" MataBlack added.

The Nui-Jaga was about to stab at them with its tail, before it got shot at by Aqua and Mason as they ran forward while they changed into MataRanger form.

"Toa Transform!"

Then, very quickly, MataBrown managed to kick the Nui-Jaga away before handing his Kanohi to MataBlue.

"Care to swap?"

"Sounds good to me," MataBlue replied, before placing MataBrown's mask in her Metranexus before giving her own to the Toa of Stone.

**=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

**=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

With that, the two Toa's helmets changed so that they were swapped so MataBrown had a brown version of Blue's helmet, and Blue had a blue version of Brown's.

"I'll hurry and try healing the others. You handle the Nui-Jaga," MataBlue stated, before speeding off.

"Right," MataBrown nodded as he attacked the Nui-Jaga before grabbing it's tail, "You like making others help? Let's see how you like it?"

Suddenly, they jumped into a nearby lake, making the Rahi hardly able to manuever, but Brown was still able to breathe thanks to his sister's mask.

**"URG… BLURG…"** the Rahi spluttered, trying its hardest to breathe.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Brown smirked, able to kick the Nui-Jaga, despite not being a Toa of water, but still able to deliver more of a butt-whooping than the Rahi could. As the Rahi sunk to the bottom, MataBrown managed to surface very briefly, before using his geokinetic abilities to shoot himself into the air as he prepared a spinning kick using his Leg Smashers to dive straight into the water to kick the Rahi.

"Hydro-Drill Kick!" MataBrown shouted, severely damaging the Rahi before the two resurfaced.

The Nui-Jaga was just barely able to catch his breath as it was choking on a lot of water, not to mention its tail had broken off due to the kick, leaving it in the water. MataBrown, meanwhile, regrouped with his fellow Toa.

"How're they, sister?" Brown asked Blue.

"Ugh… we're feeling better. Still feel a bit sore, though…" MataRed replied, standing up before looking at Brown, "Listen… um… we're sorry that we yelled at you. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings at all…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, brother. It was my fault; I should've paced myself helping one or two of you at a time, and I shouldn't have done what I stupidly pulled earlier," MataBrown replied as he and Blue swapped their Kanohi again.

"Well, I'm glad that we're all friends again," MataBlue sighed, feeling a bit exhausted from being the mediator of the team almost all the time…

"Wish there was some way for us to get around easier…" MataGreen noted, before, as if on command, their Metranexuses started to glow, summoning out 6 hoverboard-like devices floating in front of them.

"Well, isn't that convenient," MataBlack noted.

"Looks like I have an easier way to get around, I guess," MataBrown smiled, glad that he didn't have to run around as much anymore.

"Alright, team, let's defeat this Rahi from the air," MataRed stated, getting on one of the hoverboard, while the other Matarangers did the same, "Spirits Unite… IKUZE!"

The six then leaned forward on the boards, causing them to charge at the Rahi as it finally got back to its feet. With that, they pulled out their Mata-Busters and their Metranexuses to shoot the Rahi with 12 blasters between the 6 of them, overwhelming the creature.

**"AGH! Onore… Onore Matarangers!"** the Nui-Jaga shouted, as the six combined their weapons and aimed at the Rahi.

**=HAU/KAUKAU/MIRU/KAKAMA/PAKARI/AKAKU! UNITY CHARGE!=**

"Toa Virtuous Blast!" the six announced, as they shot out energy bullets from their combined weapons which hit the Rahi at six angles, causing it to explode from all the damage.

"Yea! That was awesome!" Green smirked as they hopped off their boards.

"Your destiny's done," MataRed stated, looking where the Rahi once stood, showing a thumbs-up before turning it downward.

However, the Nui-Jaga suddenly revived and grew giant, giving the Matarangers another shock.

"Okay, how're they doing that anyways?" MataBlack wondered.

"I don't know, but I know what we need to do now," MataBrown replied, "MataMachines, Hasshin!"

As if on cue, the six mecha, in animal mode, came running/flying/swimming towards our heroes' location. The Matarangers then jumped into the cockpit of the animal mecha, before preparing to combine.

"Toa Gattai!"

With that, the animal mecha converted straight into their parts for each Toa-Kaita-Oh before combining once more.

"Kansei, Toa-Kaita-Oh! Akamai/Wairuha!"

Together, the two Toa Kaita-Oh swung their weapons at the giant Rahi, but it seemed no use against its tough armor.

**"I'll suck you all dry!"** the Nui-Jaga laughed, stabbing Wairuha with its tail, causing a similar paralyzing effect as before, making the mecha freeze up.

"Great! Can't even get this blasted thing to move," MataWhite groaned.

"Don't worry, Brother. We'll handle him!" MataBrown replied as the Toa-Kaita-Oh Akamai charged at the rahi, clashing its sword with the Rahi's tail.

"We're not getting the best power output on this…" MataRed warned, "We need more power!"

"Power, you say? I think I may have an idea," MataBlack figured, taking his Kanohi and placing it in a slot similar to their Metranexuses, and Akamai quickly got more power.

"Whoa! Leg power's at 300%!" MataBlack gasped, before Akamai did a powerful circle kick at the Rahi, breaking its tail and freeing Wairuha.

"Way to think outside the box, Mason!" MataBlue stated, as Wairuha struck at the Rahi with its Tempest axe, before the two mecha prepared their combined energy attack.

"Let's finish him!" MataRed shouted, "Toa Shining Finish!"

With that, the two mecha combined their energy, flinging it straight at the monster to destroy it once again.

"Duty Kanyou," the Toa then stated, as the two mecha rested from their fighting position in a finishing pose.

* * *

Back on the ground, Mason was actually taking a much needed nap… on a rock of all things.

"Man, that kid worked himself to exhaustion…" Yuki sighed.

"Indeed," Terra nodded, "Maybe we should let him rest. He's earned it."

Ignatius shrugged. "I guess warriors need a rest from time to time, and I can tell Mason has earned his."

"He certainly has, brother," Aqua nodded.

"Hey, Sister, what did you say to him to help him regain his confidence, anyways?" Ven asked.

"Just told him to pace himself. Also told him about the time I faceplanted twenty times trying to break a diving record back on Ga-Koro. Man, was that sucker hard to pull off!"

The five then laughed as they smiled at each other, before…

"Hey! You guys mind keeping it down? Being a Toa's hard work, ya know…" Mason groaned before yawning and going back to sleep.

They just smiled, letting him take his nap before leaving.

"We'll get him back later," Ignatius figured, as Mason started to sleep soundly, finally allowing his mind to rest.

* * *

**(Insert Ending theme: Hero by All Insane Kids)**

***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

**As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

**Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

**Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

**Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

**There it goes again**

***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

**There it goes again**

***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

**Do you know what it take's to be a hero?**

***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

**When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

**Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

**In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

**To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

**Terra and Ventus seem to have different views on life. While one of them is more down-to-earth, the other is more carefree. Can these two get in synch when partnered up for a Rahi hunt?**

**And then… EH?! Green's hypnotized?! Looks like it's up to Black to save him.**

**Jikai, The Bohrok Runners!**

**Spirits Unite!**

* * *

**KKD: Man, that was one heck of a chapter. But poor Mason. He must've been exhausted after this chapter.**

**Silver: Yeah. Though, he did stretch himself a bit too thin. Too bad he didn't have the Mirror Pool or a Double Cherry so he could duplicate himself…**

**KKD: We weren't gonna do something like that. For one, the Mirror Pool sounds more like something for Eclipsia. The Double Cherry, I'm not sure.**

**Silver: It's from Super Mario 3D World, Sempai. Honestly, I think that it is one of my favorite power-ups in that game. I mean, seriously, getting to use a second Mario?! How awesome is that?!**

**KKD: -_-... uh huh… anyway, it was still pretty cool to see the Nui-Jaga. Plus, I had a bit of fun with Mason's bits. And the new hoverboards… that may remind me a bit of Megaranger, but it was still cool.**

**Silver: I don't know why, but I'm getting a bit of a Wild Force vibe from this story. Also, I say the American names for all the sentai pre-Dekaranger because I watched those as a kid and SPD was the last season I watched fully before Jetix moved exclusively to Toon Disney.**

**KKD: Fair enough. ...So, what was your favorite part of the chapter?**

**Silver: Gotta say it was Aqua's story about her trying to beat a dive record at Ga-Koro. I found it really interesting hearing more of her backstory. Also, I didn't mention this the first time in chapter 2, but I do love the ToQger-style mask change.**

**KKD: Yea, I didn't compare it to ToQger before, but now I see what you mean by that. In any case, my favorite part might be the beginning where Mason was trying to rush to hang out with all of his fellow Toa. And then the end when he was just exhausted, needing to rest. It was kinda funny. Also, you notice the Toa of Stone fell asleep on a rock? He seemed pretty comfy on that thing.**

**Silver: That part really reminded me of "Too Many Pinkie Pies", honestly. Also, we've learned the name of another Metruman, Kairi. So we have Xero, Kairi, Aermos, and Kryos (Krios) so far. Guess all that leaves is Onewa and Whenua's counterparts…**

**KKD: Yea, I see that. Makes me wonder what their names are. But regardless, we'd better close this off, we got two more stories for this Super Hero Time.**

**Silver: And a Fortress Vs. Guardians battle to finish. *gets his TF2 troops ready* I'm the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum…**

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver. *Prepares the Guardians of Eclipsia* And we'll see you next time. Jaa ne! *Charges in.***

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard! *charges in as well***

**Heavy: SANDVICH!**

**Momo: Eat Party Cannon!**

***the two armies collide once again, as the screen fades to black***


	5. Chronicle 5

**Silver: *Jumps in as KyoryuRed* Alright! Time to get BRAVE!**

**KKD: Really? *Points out his KyoryuSilver suit* You're trying to horn in on my bit now? I'm the Sentai Senshi of the group, and you're trying to steal that bit.**

**Silver: Hey, I dress up as Kamen Rider Gaim, too. Plus, you kinda stole my color motif *points out the Silver on KKD Silver* I WOULD be the Triceratops ranger instead, since it's my favorite dinosaur, but… Pink isn't exactly my color...**

**KKD: That and you'd need to swap genders for it to fit you. *snickers***

**Silver: *rolls eyes* Considering we already have our first (technically) male Pink Ranger in the form of the norikaite (I apologize if I botch up the japanese spelling) changes in ToQger, it wouldn't exactly be rocket science. Plus, after a… rather questionable… incident involving Pinkie Pie and a piece from the SCP-Foundation, I kinda had to build a gender-bender gun just for THOSE kind of emergencies.**

**KKD: 0-o ...Do I even wanna know?**

**Silver: Let me just say this… if you value your man parts, don't let Pinkie anywhere near SCP-113. She will run around with it, and you DON'T want that stuff touching you.**

**KKD: I don't even know what SCP-113 is and I'm nervous. Can we just start the chapter?**

**Silver: Sounds good to me. The less I talk about my RPs, the better… So, we're introducing the Bohrok today, eh? Honestly, I found it very disturbing when we were doing research for the fanfic that the Bohrok were originally… *gets flutter-censored again, as he looks over at Momo on the spoiler button, while holding a white cloth in her hand that seemed to be covering some type of red stone***

**Momo: …SPOILERS!**

**Silver: Damnit, Momo! I thought I locked that in the safe so you couldn't get in it! *chases the pinkette around, trying to get back the stone***

**KKD: Can someone pull up the Disclaimers before something bad happens?**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

* * *

***MataBlack, Xbox, and Kisho arrive on the scene outside Tomodachi Academy.***

**MataBlack, Xbox, and Kisho: SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Metallic parts appear onscreen as the MataRangers blast the screen, soon showing the preview for the chapter framed by various colored and shaped Kanohi Masks***

**Xbox: A Rahi Hunt! Sweet! Looks like Green and Black are paired together, though… Game Start!**

***Multiple jewels fly across the screen before surrounding the preview footage of this new story.***

**MataBlack: The search for Sora begins, while Mitsuko is able to find the fifth Guardian. Spirits Unite!**

***Discs fly past before the Gaming Riders slash at the screen with their main weapons, soon showing a preview to that story with game discs surrounding it.***

**Kisho: Things are getting dangerous with the strongest AI's CPU taking Hana! How will Takeshi fare? Tomodachi Transform!**

***MataRangers, the two Toa Kaita-Oh, Eclipsia Guardians, the Gaming Riders, and the CPU Goddesses appear and pose onscreen.***

**Eclipsia Guardians: Everything's set!**

**Matarangers: Let's Start!**

**SEGA and Xbox: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**KKD Silver Presents**

**In association with Kamen Rider ZER0 Productions**

**& Silvermaxus Studios**

_Gathered friends__… __listen again to our legend__… __of the Bionicle. After a battle against the Nui-Jaga Rahi, the Toa of Stone, Mason, felt like he was a useless dragger after almost getting himself and two of his fellow Toa killed. However, Aqua was able to restore Mason__'__s confidence to get him back into the fight. In doing so, the Toa were able to unlock a new mode of transportation, a hoverboard known as the Meta-Slider. The Adventure continues now..._

* * *

One day, Terra and Ventus were at the local History Museum, and as Terra carefully examined the exhibits, Ven just yawned in boredom.

"Ugh… why are we just looking at rocks?" Ven muttered, "I'd rather be outside instead of being cooped up in some building looking at rocks…"

"They're not just rocks, Ven. They're Fossils. I liked looking around for these all the time in the Onu-Koro undergrounds with Sensei Riku," Terra noted, smiling at one of the fossils, which had the imprint of a leaf in it.

"So what? It's not like it'll be useful today," Ven muttered, pulling out a 3DS that he had gotten when he was in Brazil and began playing a game.

"Hey, if you don't learn from your history, Ven, you're doomed to repeat it," Terra replied, "Just look back at some of the Rahi we've seen before and even those unseen in the Time before Time. Bohrok, Rahkshi, Visorak… there's so many creatures that could come back and attack us."

"So? It's clear the Rahi we fought have evolved and we have gear the Toa of old never did. We still have the advantage. It's not too good keeping your head in the past and your eyes on the rocks if you don't look to the future or where you are now," Ven countered.

Terra just shook his head and sighed at his fellow Toa. "You're such an airhead sometimes, Ven. Sometimes you gotta keep yourself grounded in reality and learn from your past. There's a lot our ancestors can teach us. Even still, you are my friend, and I will make sure to keep the ground safe for you while you take to the skies."

"Yea yea," Ven muttered, unconvinced.

"Anyways, I would think you'd like seeing this exhibit over here…" Terra noted, pointing over toward a big T-Rex skeleton as well as multiple other dinosaurs, which peaked Ventus's attention, "I find it kinda funny that they mistook Rahi parts for 'dinosaurs' and ended up mixing and matching the pieces into these skeletons. Seriously, that horn on that Triceratops is obviously the horn of a Kikanalo!"

This caused Ven to chuckle a bit, "What a bunch of stupid-heads." However, as the two talked, they heard a slight rumble outside the museum.

"Hey, what was that?" Terra asked.

"Let's go see," Ven responded, putting his 3DS away before rushing outside. As they ran out, they saw what looked like a red and blue colored wrecking ball-like machine rolling around, wrecking everything around it, before it turned and rolled straight toward Ven and Terra.

"Mata Nui! It's a Bohrok!" Terra gasped.

* * *

(Insert Intro Theme: Move Along by All-American Rejects)

***As the instrumental piece at the beginning plays, we see the 6 Matarangers walk out of the darkness in civilian form, before they change into their Senshi forms before the title appears onscreen***

**Toa Sentai Mataranger**

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

***The scene then shows MataRed/Ignatius standing at the Ta-Koro shrine in Hawaii, looking out into the sunset before his senshi form appears as an illusion.***

**When you fall everyone stand**

***He then turns, before the scene shifts to show MataBlue/Aqua, looking out on the beach, showing a similar sunset.***

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

***We then see MataGreen/Ventus as he glides over the forest before shifting to MataWhite/Yuki snowboarding down a mountain***

**With the Life held in your**

***Scene then shifts briefly to MataBrown/Mason and MataBlack/Terra fighting off Vahki before the scene fades suddenly.***

**Hands are shaking cold**

***The six rangers stand, surrounded by Vakhi around them***

**These hands are meant to hold**

***The six pull out their Metranexuses, preparing to henshin.***

**Speak to me!**

***Shoots the blaster morphers, changing into Mataranger form.***

**When all you gotta keep is strong**

***The six Senshi fight alongside each other, attacking all the enemies around them***

**Move along, move along, like I know ya do**

***The Matarangers then look to see the Rahi Kaijin of the week, before they all nod and attack it.***

**And even when your hope is gone**

***The scene then shifts repeatedly, one by one showing the Matarangers attack with their signature weapon.***

**Move along, move along, just to make it through**

***The six then appear with the Midak Skycannon, which blasts through the Kaijin.***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) When everything is wrong, we move along!**

***The group then appear in their MataMachines, which form into the two Toa Kaita-Oh, with Toa Nui-Oh as an image in the background***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) Right back what is wrong, we move along!**

***The six senshi turn, and slash away at the screen, shattering it, as they appeared in front of their logo***

* * *

**Chronicle 5: The Bohrok Runners**

Thinking fast, Terra jumped in front of Ventus before placing his Kanohi in his Metranexus, activating it, changing into MataBlack.

**=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

"Whoa!" MataBlack shouted before holding the Bohrok back before throwing it away from the two.

"How can that be?! I thought the Bohrok wiped themselves out destroying the Isle of Mata Nui!" Ven gawked.

"Looks like some of them survived the cleansing…" MataBlack figured, while the Bohrok rolled off into the woods retreating, before the Mataranger reversed his henshin.

"That was still weird," Ven admitted, "What now?"

"I would think we should call the other Toa as quickly as possible," Terra figured as Ven looked off where the Bohrok fled to.

"I dunno, it could still be hurting others, shouldn't we go after it?" Ven asked.

"We can't just leave our fellow Toa in the dark, Ven. Plus, it fled into the woods. We'd never be able to find it," Terra noted, activating the com feature of his Metranexus, "Ig, it's Terra. Meet us at the Natural History Museum. We have a Bohrok problem, and we have no idea how many…"

_-Say no more, Terra. Stay where you are; we'll be there soon,- _Ignatius informed.

* * *

"Alright. We face a situation that we haven't faced before… the Bohrok," Ignatius informed as he and the other Toa stood together, "These things are fast, and they will stop at nothing to destroy all they see. Their 'cleansing' as they call it."

"There have been a reported six Bohrok in the area," Aqua added, "One of each of the six known species of Bohrok."

"We know, sister. Terra and I saw one," Ven pointed out.

"Six Bohrok. What are the odds?" Yuki stated sarcastically, before turning to Ignatius, "So, what's the plan, Brother?"

"We split up into teams of two and each search for and take down the Bohrok. Aqua, Mason, you guys check the park. Yuki and I will head towards Shibuya to keep our eyes on the innocent and protect them from the Bohrok. And Ven and Terra check the forest. We need to make sure that no one is hurt from this."

"Sounds good to me. I hate to admit it, but we DO make a good team," Yuki noted.

"Guess we're paired up, Ven," Terra stated, smiling, "Let's try and stick together. We don't want the Bohrok to ambush us and hit us with their-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, brother. I can, as they say, tag-and-bag these creatures before dinner time," Ven replied, as he ran off.

"Ven… Mou, I love the guy, but he is way too headstrong," Terra sighed, as he ran after him.

"Alright, good luck, everyone," Ignatius stated before the three squads separated.

* * *

As Terra tried to catch up to Ventus, he could see the Toa of Air above him, jumping from tree to tree like some kind of jungle man.

"Wind-fly!" Ven shouted, jumping while moving the wind behind him to glide toward the other tree.

"Hey, slow down, will ya?!" Terra panted, tired from chasing Ven around.

"I can't. There's no telling when the Bohrok will strike!" Ven shouted to Terra, "Hey, can't you use that 'connect with Mother Earth' or whatever?"

"Yes, but the farther away the Bohrok gets, the harder it is to hear its vibrations… but I'll try," Terra replied, closing his eyes as he stood still, his body suddenly producing a small kinetic wave across the ground, using it to sense any vibrations in the ground at that moment.

"Any luck yet?" Ven called out to Terra as Terra tried to focus.

"It's a bit far, but I can sense it…" Terra started before, "Wait a minute… it's getting closer… and it's… underground?"

Suddenly, Terra felt the ground collapse underneath him, knocking him backwards, as a black Bohrok appeared from the ground. Similar to the red Bohrok from earlier in the wrecking ball form, it shifted so it was revealed to have stubby legs, large fists with scrawny arms, and a pretty large skull to match its body, not to mention its lime green eyes were glowing pretty prominently. As well, inside its skull, some sort of organic mask was seen inside it, which also glowed.

"...That's a lot creepier than I thought it would be," Terra admitted before trying to encase it in an earthen cage, but the machine sent the cage back over Terra, "Shoot, I forgot this one controls the Earth, too."

"Are you okay, Brother?!" Ventus shouted from above before avoiding a suddenly blast of a green substance, quickly turning to see a green Bohrok with Red eyes firing at him.

"Yeah… I think I can handle him! Gonna need your help, though…" Terra noted, struggling to keep the Bohrok off him as he activated his Metranexus. Ventus did the same as he jumped down from the trees, shooting the henshin blast straight at the black Bohrok.

**=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

**=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

"Toa Transform!" the two shouted, as they changed into their Mataranger forms. However, unlike the Vahki, the black Bohrok didn't fall in one hit.

"Huh, this may be tougher than I thought," Green muttered before pulling out his Auero Ax and began swinging it wildly at the Black one, meanwhile, MataBlack pulled out his Earth claws, before activating the grapple hook function and piercing the Bohrok's skull, grabbing at the green object inside before pulling it out, instantly shutting down the Bohrok.

"Bohrok can't fight without their Krana," Black smirked, putting the Krana away.

"Pretty cool," Green admitted, before looking at the Green Bohrok, which started to flee, "After it!" he shouted before running off after the Bohrok.

"Ven…! Mou… why do you have to keep doing that?!" MataBlack groaned as he ran after the green Toa.

* * *

Over in Shibuya, the streets were shockingly clear as MataRed and MataWhite took on the red Bohrok from earlier along with a white and sky blue one.

"Hope the others are doing alright," MataRed stated, pushing one of the Bohrok toward MataWhite before it was frozen solid, while they focused on the other one.

"These things are tough… I'm starting to get a bit concerned myself," MataWhite admitted before they turned to see the Bohrok suddenly burn through the ice, breaking out.

"You? Worried? That doesn't seem like your style, Iceman," Ig smirked, as the two of them pulled out their Mata-Busters and dual wielded their weapons.

"Speak for yourself, Hothead," MataWhite quipped.

Together, the two slashed at one Bohrok, combining their fire and ice elements into a four-bladed Elemental X-Slash, suddenly knocking off the Bohrok's limbs onto the ground, before the two turned around and combined weapons into their Metra-Busters.

**=HAU/AKAKU! UNITY CHARGE!=**

"Toa Virtuous Blast!" the two shouted, firing their Metra-Busters at the Bohrok, quickly destroying its body, before the Krana landed right at their feet. Then then looked at the second Bohrok, who seemed a bit frightened by their skills.

"You wanna piece of us, you mechanical armadillo?!" MataRed smirked, before the Bohrok began to roll away in fear.

"Guess not," MataWhite noted, "Let's hunt him down."

MataRed nodded, before the two of them summoned their Meta-Sliders and flew after the Bohrok.

* * *

"I'm kinda worried for Ven and Terra. Do you think their conflicting fight styles will get in the way of their teamwork?" MataBlue asked, as she faced against a Blue Bohrok with orange eyes and Krana underwater, while MataBrown knocked the other Bohrok, which was Brown with dark blue eyes and Krana, into the lake with a Stone-Buster Kick.

"Maybe, but sometimes it's the conflict that helps bring them closer as teammates. They need each other just like we do as a whole," MataBrown answered, "Plus, they do get along rather well."

"Guess you're right… I'm kinda worried that Ven is gonna get himself in too deep," MataBlue noted, struggling to fight off the two Bohrok at once.

"Need a hand, Sister?" MataBrown asked, before putting his foot to the ground and causing a huge boulder to shoot out into his arms, "Cause I've got two, along with two feet and a boulder ready to be kicked!" With that, he threw the boulder up before doing a jump spin kick to send it skipping across the water somehow, conveniently hitting the Blue Bohrok in the face and sending it toward a tree.

"Thanks, Mason," MataBlue smiled, as she grabbed the Brown Bohrok with her Aqua Hooks, prying open its head plating before grabbing the Krana, causing the Rahi to deactivate.

"No problem, Sister. Now, let's try something new…" Mason noted, before combining his weapons into the Metra-Buster and then jumping into the air, activating his hissatsu.

**=KAKAMA! UNITY CHARGE!=**

"Geode Virtuous Kick!" MataBrown shouted, shooting out the Hissatsu blast, which was slower than normal, before propelling himself in a dive kick through the energy, sending him straight into the Blue Bohrok before destroying it completely, except for the Krana that fell to his feet, "...Uh… how come the Krana aren't destroyed by our attacks?"

"They honestly are really resilient creatures," MataBlue noted, before changing out of Mataranger form and putting the creature in her bag, "We'll have to have Terra and Yuki look at them later."

* * *

At that moment, MataGreen rushed through the forest to try and find the last Bohrok, but he didn't have much luck.

"Where'd it go?" he wondered, changing out of Mataranger form before climbing into the trees to get a better look. What he saw however, surprised him, as several trees in the area had been burned by some sort of acidic substance.

"Hmmm… must be the work of our green friend," Ven noted, doing an air-assisted jump down toward the burning trees to take a closer look, "Well, he's definitely been here, but where could he be?"

"_Why don__'__t you try looking behind you?__" _Ven suddenly heard a voice cackle in his mind. He suddenly turned around before he saw a quick glimpse of the Bohrok, its head plate opened, before the Krana suddenly leapt out at Ventus.

* * *

"Ven? Where'd you go, Ven?" MataBlack called out, trying to find him, but he didn't have any luck, "Where'd that air-head go now?" As he rounded a corner of the woods, however, he turned to see the acid-burned trees Ventus had been looking at.

"Well… I'm guessing the Bohrok did this mess. Ven's probably around here somewhere…" Terra assumed. However, as he said that, he saw a figure in the shadows, with a familiar looking blaster.

"Oh, there you are, Ven. You find the Bohrok yet?" Terra asked the shadowy figure.

**"Oh, I found him alright. He was quite the charmer,"** Terra suddenly heard "Ven" speak, which sounded darker than normal, as he suddenly stepped out of the shadows. His skin was a tone darker, one of his eyes had turned red, and his clothes even had red highlights along with a sickly green acidic glow to it.

"Uh… Ven? You okay, buddy?" Terra asked, a bit nervous by Ventus's appearance.

**"Oh, I'm more than okay. I've been… enlightened. And you shall soon understand too, Terra,"** Ven replied with an unnerving smile. Just then, Ventus pulled out a miniature version of the Bohrok's Krana, before placing it on his Metranexus.

_**=KRANA ZA! MIND READER!=**_

"What the?!" Terra gawked, very confused at this point.

**"Toa… Transform!"** Ven smiled evilly, before firing straight at Terra, who gasped before jumping out of the way, the blast being pure acid instead of wind. It then swirled around Ven, changing him into MataGreen, only this time it was different. It looked a more sickly green with red highlights all over, but the helmet more resembled the Krana, was a dark red with "wrinkly" cheeks and making an impression like it was a snout or something..

"Oh no… the Krana… it possessed you, didn't it?!" Terra gasped before preparing his Metranexus.

**"Of course not. I've just been revealed the light. And very soon… so will you,"** MataGreen Za smirked.

"I won't let you take him, parasite!" Terra shouted, before shooting out his Metranexus to transform as well. He then clashed sword to axe with MataGreen Za, before the corrupted Toa swung at his legs and knocked him down.

**"It's no use, Toa of Earth! I can read your mind, and thus I know your every movement before it even happens!"** MataGreen Za laughed, as MataBlack groaned on the floor.

'_Blast. If he knows what I__'__m gonna do, how do I stop him?__' _MataBlack thought to himself, _'__C__'__mon, think__… __what would Ven do? Wait__… __What would Ven do!__'_

MataBlack then summoned out his Earth Claws and began to swing rapidly, not even thinking about how he would attack, which surprised the Krana-controlled Toa.

"How're you doing this?! How're you not thinking things out with these actions?!" MataGreen Za gawked.

"That's the thing, worm-breath… I'm not thinking! That's something a good friend of mine knows how to do well! And I'm TAKING HIM BACK!" MataBlack shouted, knocking MataGreen Za to the ground, as he changed back into Ventus, while his Metranexus was knocked from his hand.

**"O-Onore…"** Ven growled, still controlled by the Krana as MataBlack changed back into Terra.

"C'mon, Ven, I know you're in there. You gotta fight it!" Terra pleaded, moving closer toward Ventus.

Ven growled and grunted as he squirmed on the ground, his true mind trying to break the hold of the Krana.

"Yeah! That's it! I believe in you, Ven! I know that you can do it, because you are the strongest out of all of us!"

**"U-URUSEI!"**

"The Ven I know would never give up, even in the face of despair! He'd always look ahead at the future and see a bright light shining our way ahead! That's the Ven I know! My friend… my brother… he'd NEVER bow down to you!"

**"I… I said URU**SEI! **St**op! Talk**ing! Non**sen**se!"** the Krana Za grunted before screaming in pain.

'_You__'__re the one speaking nonsense!__' _Ven shouted in his mind at the Krana, _'__I__'__m stronger than you think I am, and I will NOT let you control me anymore!__'_

**"NOOOO**OOO**OOO**O!" the Krana screamed, before the astral projection of the parasite exited Ventus's body before materializing, falling onto the ground and Ven fell over on his side.

"Ven!" Terra shouted, running over to his fellow Toa, "You alright, Brother?"

"Ugh… I don't know… but that was a doozy," Ven winced in pain, feeling like he had a migraine. Terra then turned before picking up the Krana, throwing it in his bag.

"Well, I guess that's two Bohrok down. Thankfully, there are no Bohrok Va around to give them extra Krana, so I think we won the day today," Terra stated, offering his hand to help Ven up.

"Hey, sorry I was being so stubborn," Ventus apologized, "Honestly, it was your down-to-earth nature that saved me."

"Hey, let's not forget that it was your improvised fighting style that helped me beat that Krana," Terra replied.

"...I guess we both learned a lesson. It's fine to look ahead to the future… but learning from the past never hurt," Ven chuckled a bit nervously.

"Sounds good to me, brother," Terra agreed, before looking toward the city, "C'mon. We'd better help the others clean up shop."

* * *

As the White Bohrok rolled through the city streets, MataRed and MataWhite tried their hardest to catch up to it.

"Holy Artakha, this guy's fast!" MataRed gawked.

"We're just gonna have to cut 'im off!" MataWhite replied, looking on his Metranexus to see four dots on the radar coming from different angles than the two of them, about to surround the Bohrok.

The mechanical Rahi then stopped, before looking around as all six Mataranger surrounded it, their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters aimed.

"Time's up, armadillo-shell," the four other Toa stated in unison, before shooting their blasters straight at the Bohrok, disabling it so that they could get a good shot.

"Midak Skycannon, summon!" MataRed shouted, as the Midak Skycannon suddenly appeared before them, as the six Toa grabbed onto the cannon and locked on.

**=UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY! MAXIMUM TOA CHARGE!=**

"Toa Sky-breaker!" the Toa shouted before launching the finishing blow at the Bohrok, making it's body explode in defeat, leaving behind the Krana.

"Your Destiny's done!" the six shouted together, making a finishing pose while MataRed held up the Midak Skycannon in victory!

* * *

Later, the Toa met up back at the park, all of them looking at the six Krana they collected, but they left them sitting on a rock and they made sure to stay as far away from them as possible, especially Ventus after what happened to him.

"So, these are Krana, eh?" Ignatius stated, "They're bigger than I expected…"

"And more dangerous," Yuki added, "These creatures are parasites, able to take over a person by clinging onto their face and absorbing into their body."

"And I should know," Ventus nodded, staying near the back of the group, "...Now I understand what my ancestor Toa Lewa had to deal with having one of those stuck to my face."

"Again, I ask how you know this stuff?!" Terra gawked.

"It was all written in the archives. Duh!" Ven countered.

"And I thought you don't like dwelling in the past," Terra chuckled.

"Hey, sometimes the past can make good reading material," Ven stated, before he and Terra chuckled a bit.

"So… what do we do with them?" Aqua asked.

"Not sure," Mason shrugged, before Terra and Ventus looked over at each other and nodded.

"Oh, we think we have an idea," Ven noted.

* * *

A little while later, the six had put all the Krana on display in a glass case at the museum, with the label reading "Native American Tribal Masks".

"You really think they'll go for that?" Mason wondered.

"Hey, if they can confuse Rahi parts for Dinosaur bones, I'm pretty sure they'll think this," Terra noted.

"Plus…" Ventus noted, holding out some yen from selling the Krana to the museum, "We now have enough money to buy our own place! No more sleeping on rocks for us!"

"Sounds good to me…" Ignatius noted, stretching out his back, which had hurt from sleeping on the ground, "So, you two learn something valuable today?"

The two Toa then looked at each other and smiled, then back at Ignatius. "You could say that…"

* * *

(Insert Ending theme: Hero by All Insane Kids)

***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

**As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

**Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

**Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

**Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

**There it goes again**

***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

**There it goes again**

***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

**Do you know what it take's to be a hero?**

***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

**When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

**Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

**In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

**To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

**Aqua encounters a girl as she explores Japan a bit more, becoming friends. However, will this new friendship get in the way of the Matarangers' mission?**

**As well, Makuta seems to be planning something even greater than before. What might he be planning for our heroes?!**

**Jikai, Friendship Flukes?!**

**Spirits Unite!**

* * *

**KKD: Man, things just got real with the Bohrok arriving on the scene and taking Ven like they did. Hey, where's Silver? *suddenly, a female version of Silver suddenly walks in, holding the red stone in a container* 0-0 Silver?!**

**Fem Silver: Don't ask… -_-' I'm just glad I was able to get this damn thing away from Momo...**

**KKD: Okay... Uh... You still have that gender bender gun?**

**Fem Silver: Yeah. I'll get my TG gun while we're in transit to Guardians. As well, I'm gonna put THIS in an anti-fourth-wall-break safe after I whack Momo three times! … just need to think of a second reason to whack her...**

**KKD: I'm not sure if I wanna know, but change yourself first before we end this. Pika may freak out.**

**Fem Silver: Sempai, haven't you ever heard of off-screen transformations? Anyways, favorite part?**

**KKD: Might be when Ven was possessed by the Krana and fought as MataGreen Za. But I'm curious... why that one of all Krana?**

**Fem Silver: Well, that was the one used against Lewa in the Bionicle story plot. Anyways, my favorite part was the dinosaur gag and the fight at the beginning. Seriously, only Onua/Terra could pierce the inside of a Bohrok's head plate. He's just THAT bad-*YAY!***

**KKD: I gotta admit, that was cool. So was playing off the Krana as Native American tribal masks.**

**Fem Silver: Once again, it takes a clever mind to think of these jokes. You're welcome, Sempai. *tries to bow, but his/her chest gets in the way* Gah! Stupid things… -_-'**

**KKD: Glad that never happens to me directly. Anyways, I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver, he-er... she is the Radiant Rider, Silvarei-... uh…**

**Fem Silver: Let's just go with Aria for my female form. It sounds feminine enough.**

**KKD: ...Right... Aria. Don't forget to fav, follow, and leave a review, and we'll see you next time. Jaa ne!**

**Silver: *pulls out a laser pistol* Ah, that's where my TG gun went! *zaps self and changes back to being male* That's much better. Stand up the Vanguard! Now then… *pulls out a hammer* _Oh Momo__… _*gives a slasher smile***

**Momo: Eek! *runs away***

**KKD: Oh boy, here we go.**

**Silver: Payback time, Pinky! *runs after Momo, holding the hammer over his head Tom and Jerry-style, chasing Momo off into the distance***


	6. Chronicle 6

**KKD: *Walks out holding a Kanohi Hau & a Kanohi Akaku* Hmm... Which do you think would look better on me?**

**Silver: I would say… Hau. Red seems like your color…**

**KKD: I see. *Places Akaku on the table before putting on the Hau, and then looking towards the camera.***

**Silver: … *shrugs* It'd honestly look better if you were using the Metranexus, though, I do think that a mask that looks better than the Hau would be… *gets flutter-censored, and sighs with annoyance***

**Momo: ...SPOILERS!**

**Silver: Why do I even bother? -_-**

**Momo: Oh, and the camera's rolling.**

**Silver: Of course it is. Anyways, shall we get on with today's chapter?**

**KKD: Ready any time. *Takes mask off and notices something* Hey, who put the disclaimers here in the mask?**

**Silver: Heck if I know. Anywho, you may see a few familiar characters in this chapter today, as well as the Matarangers getting their own place to live! Woo!**

**KKD: Eeyup! Anyway, let me get the disclaimers outta this mask and we can start. *pulls the disclaimers, but struggles.* It's stuck! Who super-glued or crazy-glued it in?! Hey Silver, a little help?! *Disclaimers spring out of the mask by themselves.***

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

**Silver: … Uh… what just happened?**

**KKD: I have no idea.**

**Silver: Moving on… Let's start!**

* * *

***MataBlue, SEGA, and Hinata arrive on the scene outside Tomodachi Academy.***

**MataBlue, SEGA, and Hinata: SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Metallic parts appear onscreen as the MataRangers blast the screen, soon showing the preview for the chapter framed by various colored and shaped Kanohi Masks***

**SEGA: Aqua finds a new friend, and this causes trouble around the team's dynamic! Game Start!**

***Multiple jewels fly across the screen before surrounding the preview footage of this new story.***

**MataBlue: The Guardians now have to get Sora back. Let's hope they can keep her from joining the Shadowbolts. Toa Transform!**

***Discs fly past before the Gaming Riders slash at the screen with their main weapons, soon showing a preview to that story with game discs surrounding it.***

**Hinata: Um… Kasumi-chan fell in love with someone, but is this guy really that pure of heart? Tomodachi Transform… yay!**

***MataRangers, the two Toa Kaita-Oh, Eclipsia Guardians, the Gaming Riders, and the CPU Goddesses appear and pose onscreen.***

**Eclipsia Guardians: Everything's set!**

**Matarangers: Let's Start!**

**Gaming Riders: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**KKD Silver Presents**

**In association with Kamen Rider ZER0 Productions**

**& Silvermaxus Studios**

_Gathered friends__… __listen again to our legend__… __of the Bionicle. Discovering a squadron of six Bohrok, which had been thought to have been destroyed millennia ago, Ventus and Terra are paired up to search for the Bohrok in the forest, leading to the Green Mataranger being controlled by a Krana Za. After a battle against Terra, the Toa of Earth was able to free Ventus and stop the squadron. The Adventure continues now__…_

* * *

"Wow! This place is… amazing!" Ventus gasped, looking around the large house that the six had bought, which seemed pretty simple in appearance, since it was a new place, it seemed very bland, just an average house with the typical browns, blacks, and whites in decoration, furniture, and just about everything.

"You sure, Ven? I've seen some better places," Ig pointed out.

"Oh, Fire-spitter, you are thinking too small!" Ven replied, smiling, "Think of all the possibilities! We could make this an amazing secret base for all of us while it looks in appearance like a normal house."

"I guess we could dig some underground tunnels under the house for some sort of base…" Terra figured.

"Now you're really thinking, Terra!" Ven smiled.

"I guess we can really spruce up the inside in that case," Mason shrugged.

"Anyone else notice someone's missing?" Yuki asked, which was kinda surprising since normally someone else would ask that when he was gone.

"Yeah… where'd Aqua go?" Ig asked.

"She said that she was gonna look around the city. Said she needed a bit of 'girl time' or something…" Ventus replied.

"Well, considering she went from an all-girl community at Ga-Koro to being surrounded by boys, I can understand that…" Mason figured.

"I guess," Ignatius shrugged, "So what? Do we wait for her to fix this place up, or do we just get started without her?"

"...Let's just get started for now, we'll leave a room for her to spruce up later," Ven figured.

"Sounds good, I guess…" Ignatius noted, as the five got to work.

* * *

**(Insert Intro Theme: Move Along by All-American Rejects)**

***As the instrumental piece at the beginning plays, we see the 6 Matarangers walk out of the darkness in civilian form, before they change into their Senshi forms before the title appears onscreen***

**Toa Sentai Mataranger**

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

***The scene then shows MataRed/Ignatius standing at the Ta-Koro shrine in Hawaii, looking out into the sunset before his senshi form appears as an illusion.***

**When you fall everyone stand**

***He then turns, before the scene shifts to show MataBlue/Aqua, looking out on the beach, showing a similar sunset.***

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

***We then see MataGreen/Ventus as he glides over the forest before shifting to MataWhite/Yuki snowboarding down a mountain***

**With the Life held in your**

***Scene then shifts briefly to MataBrown/Mason and MataBlack/Terra fighting off Vahki before the scene fades suddenly.***

**Hands are shaking cold**

***The six rangers stand, surrounded by Vakhi around them***

**These hands are meant to hold**

***The six pull out their Metranexuses, preparing to henshin.***

**Speak to me!**

***Shoots the blaster morphers, changing into Mataranger form.***

**When all you gotta keep is strong**

***The six Senshi fight alongside each other, attacking all the enemies around them***

**Move along, move along, like I know ya do**

***The Matarangers then look to see the Rahi Kaijin of the week, before they all nod and attack it.***

**And even when your hope is gone**

***The scene then shifts repeatedly, one by one showing the Matarangers attack with their signature weapon.***

**Move along, move along, just to make it through**

***The six then appear with the Midak Skycannon, which blasts through the Kaijin.***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) When everything is wrong, we move along!**

***The group then appear in their MataMachines, which form into the two Toa Kaita-Oh, with Toa Nui-Oh as an image in the background***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) Right back what is wrong, we move along!**

***The six senshi turn, and slash away at the screen, shattering it, as they appeared in front of their logo***

* * *

**Chronicle 6: Friendship Follies**

Meanwhile, Aqua walked outside on the streets of Japan, taking in the buildings and monuments around her.

"Man, this definitely feels different than in Ga-Koro…" Aqua noted, sighing a bit, "I really miss being there…"

However, as she was lost in thought, she didn't realize that there was someone in front of her until she ended up whacking head-on, causing the Aqua and the other figure to fall down.

"ITE! Ow… I'm so sorry…" Aqua apologized, trying getting up.

"It's okay," the other figure, a female around the same age as Aqua, replied, holding out her hand towards Aqua, helping her up as the two got off the ground, "Never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Well… relatively," Aqua noted, looking at the girl. She had blue hair tied into a ponytail, green eyes, and wore a light purple t-shirt with blue shorts.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, then. Name's Hana," the girl stated, shaking hands with Aqua.

"Aqua. So, you live around here?"

"Yeah. You see, I live in the dorms at this boarding school I go to nearby, Tomodachi Academy. What about you?"

"Well, I just got a place with these five other guys. Long story, but the six of us are here to do… something…"

"Really? You with five guys? No girls?"

"Yeah. We kinda found each other by 'destiny', if you can believe that. They're pretty cool, though it stinks that I'm usually the mediator of everyone…"

"I know how you feel. My brother, Takeshi, and his friend Kai can think so irrationally sometimes, Takeshi mainly because of his heart, and Kai… because he's kinda random. My friend and Kai's sister, Kassie, and I are the two people who normally keep them outta trouble…"

"I see…"

"I remember today that Kai and Takeshi were convinced that this guy Kassie is going on a date with today was evil. I really hope they don't make fools of themselves…"

"That's nothing. One of the guys, Mason, ended up tiring himself out because he wanted to hang out will the rest of us all at the same time."

"Sounds like something Momo would do… she's a girl in our class," Hana chuckled, as she and Aqua continued walking, "So, considering you're sharing a house with 5 guys, you must not have a lot of girl friends around?"

"Well… I used to, where I used to live. Though, since I came here, I've only been hanging out with those five. I've never really had a girl friend since coming here…"

"Must've been hard on you," Hana sighed, before realizing something and smiling, "But hey, at least you have me now. I'll be your friend. You wanna hang out?"

"Sure, I guess," Aqua replied, as the two girls continued to walk.

* * *

Back at the house, the boys were setting things up around the house, Ven decking his room out with every modern convenience while Terra went with a more old-school approach. Ignatius for some reason put a whole bunch of lava lamps in his room, and had the walls painted red and orange like fire, while Yuki's room was a more cool blue color, and the AC in that room in particular was turned down to being really cold. Mason's was probably the most balanced, looking the most practical in design and had a decent temperature.

"Well, not too bad, if I do say so myself," Mason smiled proudly after decorating his room.

"Yeah, I guess so… but Yuki's gonna use up all the electricity with his AC stuff," Ignatius sighed.

"That kind of temperature helps me to sleep, hot-head," Yuki retorted, "I don't do well in the heat."

"Well I don't do too well in the cold, and you don't see me complaining all the time about it, do you?" Ig countered when the five heard their Metranexuses sound out an alert.

"Uh, Brothers… I think we should handle this argument later. We got a Rahi alert right now!" Terra noted.

"Right. Let's hurry. Hopefully, Aqua will join us at the point," Ignatius agreed, as the five guys rushed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aqua and Hana were sitting down at a table at one of the local malls having something to eat, when Aqua heard her Metranexus start to beep.

"Um… Aqua, what's that beeping sound?" Hana asked confused before Aqua put her hand on her Metranexus in a panic trying to turn off the alert.

"Uh… that's nothing, I can assure you," Aqua replied, struggling to silence the alert.

"It's getting pretty loud, though," Hana admitted.

"Um… must be one of the shops! Maybe there was a burglary or something," Aqua noted, before another sound came out of the device, which sounded like a ringtone.

"Hey, you gonna answer that?" Hana asked, making the guess that it was a cell phone.

"Um… I guess," Aqua replied, pulling out the Metranexus and answering it, "What now, Mason? I'm in the middle of something!"

-_Well in case you didn__'__t hear your alert, there__'__s a Doom Viper Rahi attacking near our new base. What__'__s keeping you?!- _Mason shouted.

"EH?! Oi vey, this is going to be really troublesome," Aqua groaned, "Alright. I guess I'll be with you guys in a bit…" With that, Aqua disconnected before looking at Hana.

"You gotta go, don't you?" Hana asked.

"Uh…" Aqua started, hanging up, "Well, there's a thing that's going on, and…"

"Hey, I understand. I just want to let you know that if you ever need a girl to talk to, just let me know, okay?" Hana stated, winking.

Aqua then looked at Hana, then at her Metranexus. She really did miss the company of other females, but was it really worth sacrificing her duty?

Aqua finally sighed, and looked at Hana. "Y'know what, I think they'll be alright without me. Hey, you wanna go check out that clothing store over there?"

"Sure," Hana nodded as they walked over to the store Aqua pointed to.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five other Toa were trying their hardest to fight off a strange snake-like Kaijin that had 6 heads, each one a different color which were the same six colors as the Matarangers. Each one snapped at the heroes in a different direction, as well as spitting out some sort of green liquid that melted the pavement on contact.

"Yeesh! And I thought the green Bohrok had some powerful acid!" MataGreen gawked.

"Careful of that Toxic breath they have, Ven," MataBlack warned, "We wouldn't want your insides turned into a pile of goop, now would we?"

"That would be rather painful," MataGreen admitted, "Hey, wasn't Aqua supposed to get here?"

"Yea. She's usually never late to help us in a battle," MataBrown added, attempting to kick the Viper from behind, but its multiple heads kept him from doing so.

"Man, this thing can look in so many directions at once!" MataRed noted.

"Hmmm… maybe we could use your Sensei's old mask to get closer…" MataWhite suggested.

"... I guess…" MataRed replied, a bit hesitant on using the Kanohi Huna considering the bad memories of how he obtained it, "... Okay, I'll use it for Sensei!" With that, he placed the mask on his Metranexus before his helmet changed shape.

**=KANOHI HUNA! DISAPPEAR!=**

With the change in helmet design, MataRed quickly became invisible and attempted to get close to the Viper. But then, before he could get close, one of the heads glared in his direction, shooting a toxic shot at him.

"Yikes!" MataRed gasped, trying to dodge the attack, but the blast hit his arm, slowly burning off his armor.

"Ig!" the other four Matarangers shouted, running over to their leader while the Doom Viper started to slither away.

"ARGH~!" Ig screamed in pain.

He was able to reverse his transformation, but the toxic effects remained obvious on his arm.

"We need to call Aqua and fast!" Terra noted, using his Earth abilities to try and take some of the acidic goop off Ignatius's arm with dirt.

"I'm on it!" Mason nodded, using speed dial to contact Aqua, but all he got was her answering machine, much to his annoyance, "Dang it, Aqua! Why choose today of all days to ignore your duties?!"

* * *

As Aqua walked back home, holding a few shopping bags full of new clothes in her arms, she couldn't help but think of what a great day it had been. As she opened the door to the house, she started to smile before she came in.

"Hey, guys! I'm ho-!" Aqua stopped immediately before gasping to see Ignatius sitting down injured, the acid burns all over his arm, while the other four tried their best to tend to him.

"Ig!" she gasped, running over to him, "Wh-What happened to him?!"

"What happened? The Doom Viper managed to see through the Huna's powers and sprayed him with his Toxic Breath, that's what happened!" Ven snapped, "And you had to ignore your duties TODAY of all days!"

"I… I didn't know…" Aqua stuttered, a bit ashamed, "Here, let me heal his arm…" She then gently took a hold of Ignatius's arm, though the fiery Toa did cringe a little bit at the pain, before Aqua began to use the water from the sink as well as her own hydrokinetic abilities to start cleaning the wound and started to heal him up, before she bandaged his arm.

"He'll be alright now. He needs to rest, though," Aqua noted, "Listen… I'm sorry that I…"

"Left us to defend ourselves? Well you should be!" Ven snapped.

"Ven! You're not helping!" Mason responded, bonking him on the head with a stone he had.

"Abandoning your duties was irresponsible, Aqua. I wouldn't expect this from you…" Yuki noted, "I'd expect that kind of behavior more from Ignatius or Ventus…"

"Hey!" Ventus shouted back, a bit offended by that comment.

"Relax, Ven, I think we kinda deserved that one," Ig sighed, hating to admit it.

Aqua just sighed, feeling very ashamed of herself as she walked away, going to the empty room that was left for her.

"Guys, don't you think you were being a little harsh on her?" Mason asked.

"Why? She shirked off her duties and Ignatius got hurt for it. Honestly, she got off easy," Yuki replied.

"Easy for the Iceman to say something like that," Mason sighed, before going to see Aqua in her room. As he walked in, he could see Aqua in a corner, obviously really upset because of what happened.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" Mason asked as Aqua turned to see him with teary-eyes.

"What do you think? Normally I'd help you guys in a heartbeat, but when I decide not to, this happens! ...Maybe I should've never left Ga-Koro. Then I wouldn't have to worry about this," Aqua sighed.

"Hey, don't say that! So you screwed up one time. Once! Out of how many other times where you've been there to save our Mataranger behinds over the past few months? Seriously, I thought you were supposed to be the one who got us out of this kinda funk, not the other way around!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Remember when you told me about the Dive Record thing when I was feeling upset? Honestly, you should follow your own advice, because moping around isn't the Aqua that I know. This isn't the Aqua who was able to pull me outta the dumps and give me confidence."

With that, Aqua recalled exactly what Mason was talking about, and her tears stopped falling, allowing her to calm down a little bit.

"...You're right… sorry… it's just… I didn't want to let you all down, and when I did… I just…" Aqua started, unsure how to finish.

"Hey, no worries. It's not your fault. Better late than never, right?"

"I guess… but I must admit I was being really selfish. You see, there was this girl I met today, Hana, and we ended up hanging out. I know it was wrong to ignore you guys, but… I guess I missed hanging out with all my female friends at Ga-Koro… and I felt like I needed time to hang out with a girl for a change… I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay. Just let us know if you need some time to go hang out with the girls, but… please don't pull what you did today again, okay?"

"I understand…" Aqua replied, before she suddenly heard her Metranexus ring before she answered it, "Moshi-Moshi?"

_-Hey, Aqua. I thought it__'__d be cool if you wanted to join Kassie and I for some Karaoke or something. She needs to get her mind off of what happened today__…__- _Aqua heard Hana's voice speak. However, as they spoke, Mason's Metranexus suddenly let off another alert system, telling them the Doom Viper is back.

"...Um…" Aqua stuttered, looking over at Mason before sighing, "I'm sorry, Hana, but I can't. Even though I do have a lot of fun hanging out with you… my duties come first…" as she said that, she looked over at Mason, who smiled at her, "Maybe some other time?"

_-Yeah. Sounds good. Also, don__'__t worry about it, Aqua. I__'__ve gained a much better perspective on your lifestyle just chatting with you. You go on and take care of what you need to deal with. we can meet up another time.-_

"Thanks for understanding, Hana. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Aqua replied, smiling.

_-Sure. Talk to ya later!- _Hana stated, before Aqua hung up the call, before turning to Mason and nodding.

"Well, we got a Rahi on the loose. Shall we get going?"

"Ready when you boys are," she nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doom Viper was attacking the citizens in the center of town, blasting the buildings with its toxic shots.

"Hold it right there, monster!" Aqua shouted, as the six flew in on their Meta-Sliders, before they landed on the ground and prepared their transformations.

**=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

**=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

**=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

**=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

**=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

**=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

"Hey, you guys sure Ig can fight after what happened? He might need to rest," Mason noted, a bit concerned.

"Don't worry about me, Mason… I'm fine," Ignatius replied.

"Nice of you to show up this time, Aqua," Ven noted, still annoyed at the Toa of Water.

"Ven. Take it easy on her, okay?" Mason responded.

"Let's just get to it, team!" Ig noted.

"Right!" the others replied, aiming their blasters at the Doom Viper before transforming, "Toa Transform!"

With that, all six Toa transformed, ready to fight. MataBlue and Brown jumped forward together, striking at the Doom Viper by two of its heads. However, the Kaijin simply grabbed at the weapons, which started to melt while in the Rahi's mouth.

"Yikes!" MataBlue gasped, quickly pulling away her Hydro Hooks from the monster's mouths.

"Yea, he's got some serious chompers," Brown pointed out.

"Hmmm… maybe we need to take a different approach, then…" MataBlue figured, looking around before realizing something. "Say Mason, you think those heads could all follow you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Run circles around it. Just trust me on this," Blue instructed.

MataBrown shrugged, before activating his Mask power to run around the Doom Viper in a circle, the six heads trying to keep up with Mason's movements, eventually moving past each other before they were so tangled that they were unable to move.

"Well how about that! It worked," Brown gawked.

"Hey, I know these things," MataBlue smirked, before drawing out her Mata-Buster and cutting off each of the heads one by one while they were disoriented, leaving only one head left.

"Okay, that should make things easier. Let's finish it off!"

"Allow me," MataBlue insisted, before she pressed down on her Metranexus for a bit longer than when she would activate her mask powers, causing her Hydro Hooks to glow with energy before she used them to slice off the final head, before the entire Rahi exploded into water.

"Whoa! I didn't know we could do something like _that!_" MataGreen gawked.

"Well, I kinda guessed we could channel our elemental abilities into our weapons for a Hissatsu attack, but the energy drain would be so much that it'd best be used at the end of a battle to finish off a Kaijin," MataBlack noted.

"Yea…" MataBlue panted when the Doom Viper was revived with all six heads, giant sized.

"Well, guess that's our cue to summon the MataMachines…" MataRed noted, "MataMachines, Hasshin!"

With that, the six mecha came flying/charging in before the Matarangers boarded them, quickly steering clear of the beast.

"It won't be easy. Just stay away from it so it won't breathe on the MataMachines," MataBlue informed the others.

"Well, guess we can always just do this…" MataWhite noted, his Ko-PonyTank changing into tank mode before it shot out at the Doom Viper, one of the heads swallowing the shot whole before it exploded, stunning it.

"Now's our chance! Toa Gattai!" MataRed shouted.

With that, the mecha quickly merged like before.

"Kansei, Toa-Kaita-Oh Akamai/Wairuha!"

Together, the two mecha attacked with their saber weapons, hacking off two of the heads. However, the Kaijin suddenly began to regrow its heads, before biting at the two Mecha, starting to leave Acid burns.

"Oh no! They're starting to eat through the shielding!" MataBrown gasped.

"Try to move away from it, then we can try to prepare the Toa Shining Finish!" MataRed ordered, as the two Toa Kaita-Oh pulled back, but the heads refused to yield.

"We can't seem to move!" MataGreen gasped.

"Then see if we have any projectile weapons!" MataBlue shouted, pressing a button. With that, the Tank gun from MataWhite's MataMachine suddenly shifted around from the right arm, before shooting at the head holding Akamai in place before freeing itself.

"Good thinking, Aqua!" MataBrown stated, "Though, I don't think the Kaita-Oh have enough power to finish this monster off alone."

"Hmmm… then maybe we need to pool together our power…" MataRed thought to himself, before coming up with an idea, "Guys, let's prepare the Kaita-Oh robots for a new type of Gattai!"

"EH?!" the other five Matarangers gasped, before MataRed began to activate different protocols in his mecha, causing Akamai to begin to shift so that the pieces of the Po-OsuushiDrag and Onu-KoumoriDrill that formed the arms and legs came together, splitting up onto both sides so that the two MataMachines resembled two arms with the Ta-RyuPlane connecting them together.

"Hmmm… I think Ig's got the right idea," MataBlue noted, before she and the rest of Wairuha's crew began to activate similar protocols, causing their Mecha to look similar to a torso, with the Ga-SameMarine and Ko-PonyTank as legs.

"Chou Toa Gattai!" the six then shouted, the two parts connecting at the waist where the bottom of the RyuPlane rested on the Le-TakaJet. Then, the mask of Akamai emerged, splitting apart similarly to Akamai's as bits of Wairuha's mask attached on, forming a sort of crown on the head.

"Kansei! Toa Nui-Oh!"

The much larger mecha posed, ready for combat.

"Wow! This is amazing!" MataBrown gawked

"Yeah, and look at that drill weapon! Real stylish," MataBlack replied.

"I don't know why, but I feel like this drill will be able to pierce the heavens or something…" MataGreen noted as the larger mecha wielded the drill, ready to strike.

Charging forward, the Mecha pierced one of the heads with the drill weapon attached to its arm, before rotating it to completely destroy one of the heads and slowing down its recovery. As well, the other five heads couldn't get a good chomp on it because the drill was spinning too fast, shattering their teeth in the process.

"Eat this!" MataRed shouted, as the robot punched them out of the way before jumping back. As they did that, the turret on the Ko-PonyTank shot up into the air before landing in the Nui-Oh's other hand, preparing to shoot straight at the Kaijin as it charged with energy.

"Unity Elemental Burst!" the Toa shouted as the blast was fired at the Doom Viper, causing it to fall backwards before exploding in defeat.

"Duty Kanyou," MataBlue noted, as the massive Toa Nui-Oh lowered its weapons at the end of the battle.

* * *

"Now that was quite a way to make up for what happened earlier," Ventus smiled as the Toa returned to their home.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry I abandoned you guys like that. It was selfish of me, and I shouldn't have done that to you guys…" Aqua apologized.

"Hey, at least you came through for us when you did. We would have never have thought to try tangling the Rahi's heads together," Ignatius replied. As the group came to the front of their door, however, Aqua looked over to see a familiar face walking by.

"Hey, Hana!" Aqua shouted, happy to see her new friend, as Hana walked up to them, "Sorry I couldn't hang out with you. I had something going on…"

"Hey, no worries. We should always put what's right first before any personal agendas," Hana replied, "I mean, that's pretty much what my brother preaches all the time. Anyways, these the guys you were talking about?"

"Yea," Aqua confirmed before turning to her fellow Toa, "Hana, this is Ignatius, Yuki, Ventus, Terra, and Mason. We all live together."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Hopefully we can all become good friends in the future," Hana noted, smiling.

The boys just smiled and greeted her in their own ways, shaking hands with Hana, as Aqua smiled, thinking about the new friend she made through this experience and what she had taught her.

* * *

**(Insert Ending theme: Hero by All Insane Kids)**

***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

**As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

**Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

**Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

**Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

**There it goes again**

***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

**There it goes again**

***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

**Do you know what it take's to be a hero?**

***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

**When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

**Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

**In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

**To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

Ignatius has been thinking about his previous encounter with the Dark Hunter, Nidhiki, who took the life of Xero, his Sensei at the Ta-Koro temple. Will Ignatius come to terms with his Master's passing, or will the idea of revenge consume him?

Meanwhile, Nidhiki plans a scheme allowing him to defeat MataRed once and for all. Will his plan come to fruition because of the clouded mind of the Mataranger?

**Jikai, The Paths of Revenge!**

Spirits Unite!

* * *

**Silver: Okay, this chapter kinda felt awkward to write at the start, but we finally got around to it, right, Sempai?**

**KKD: You said it, Kouhai.**

**Silver: Either way, we start to weld the canon of these stories a bit more. First we've had Saki from SEGA appear, then AJ from Guardians of Eclipsia, now the group is starting to gain relationships with the SEGA gang through Hana. Sugei!**

**KKD: Yea, well let's try and keep a lid on the enthusiasm until we actually see the main heroes of each group interact with each other, okay?**

**Silver: Yep. And won't that be an awesome spectacle to see. I can't wait to see Mitsuko, Iggy, and Takeshi team up together!**

**KKD: Yea, I'm pretty sure that will be an awesome spectacle. And that team up… will be epic.**

**Silver: Yeah, but that'll be a story for another day. Besides, we are still filming for our first Kamen Rider Movie Taisen, which will be pretty awesome!**

**Momo: Ore… Sanjou!**

**Kai: It's time for Game Start!**

**KKD: Will you two save that for the actual taisen?!**

**Silver: Sorry about Kai, Sempai. You know that he was created from my… well… more "Red Oni" side of my personality, while Kasumi is the "Blue Oni" side.**

**KKD: Oh, I think I know who you mean. Anyway, we'd best move on, we got a couple more stories in this Super Hero Time to make up for last week's absence of the SHT.**

**Silver: Which is kinda funny when you realize Super Hero Time took a week off the same week we did! XD Anyways, favorite parts?**

**KKD: ...Toa-Nui-Oh. I admit, I wanted to hold off on its reveal until later, but now… it just works.**

**Silver: Yeah. Also, that drill weapon is reminding me a lot of other giant robots with Drills… *suddenly a picture of Drill Warrior from Yu-Gi-Oh as well as a red robot with sunglasses wielding a drill on its arm shows up on the holo-screen***

**KKD: ...Was that necessary?**

**Silver: What can I say. Even though I haven't seen Gurren Lagann yet, the robot in the show looks pretty awesome. "Just who the Hell do you think I am?!" So EPIC!**

**KKD: ...Uh… yea… tell you what? Why don't we hurry up with the other stories for now?**

**Silver: Right. Anyways, I'm the Man of a Thousand Fandoms, AKA the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum…**

**KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver! And we'll see you all next time! Jaa ne!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	7. Chronicle 7

**Silver: *yawns* Gee, it sure is boring around here…**

**KKD: Well, you hardly popped up. You were offline for a while, so Pika and I had to work on other things. Just try not to fall asleep on me mid-story.**

**Silver: Sorry, Sempai. Guess Summer isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially since this is gonna be the last summer before I go to college. What's college like, anyways?**

**KKD: I will say it's very hectic early on as you're trying to settle yourself into it and all that. But once you get into the groove, it's very fun. Too bad for me this next year is my last in college. *sighs***

**Silver: Okay then. Anyways, with that, Battride War 2 looks amazing and I really want it, Micchi is still a sociopathic psycho, and we need to get onto this next chapter of Mataranger. And that's what's up!**

**KKD: Good point. *Shuffles through files* I know I left that thing here somewhere.**

**Momo: I got it! *shoves disclaimer screen in front of the screen, crushing Silver in the process***

**Silver: Urgh… Damn you… call backs…**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

**KKD: Momo… *Pries Silver off the Disclaimer screen***

**Silver: At least I have a second reason to whack you with a hammer if the need arises. I've kinda run out of stuff for that… -_-**

**Momo: Rule of Three can't work without number 2! XD**

**Silver: Let's just get on with it before you give me a first reason.**

**KKD: Right. *pulls screen aside, revealing the chapter***

* * *

***MataRed, Xbox, and Sora arrive on the scene outside Tomodachi Academy.***

**MataRed, Xbox, and Sora: SUPER HERO TIME!**

***Metallic parts appear onscreen as the MataRangers blast the screen, soon showing the preview for the chapter framed by various colored and shaped Kanohi Masks***

**Xbox: Ignatius is on a rampage of revenge?! This can't be good... Game Start!**

***Multiple jewels fly across the screen before surrounding the preview footage of this new story.***

**MataRed: Kisho is training Sora to be a lady?! Spirits Unite!**

***Discs fly past before the Gaming Riders slash at the screen with their main weapons, soon showing a preview to that story with game discs surrounding it.***

**Sora: Looks like Eiji and Saki are gonna have to work together to survive. Tomodachi Transform!**

***MataRangers, the two Toa Kaita-Oh, Eclipsia Guardians, the Gaming Riders, and the CPU Goddesses appear and pose onscreen.***

**Eclipsia Guardians: Everything's set!**

**Matarangers: Let's Start!**

**SEGA & Xbox: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

**KKD Silver Presents**

**In association with Kamen Rider ZER0 Productions**

**& Silvermaxus Studios**

_Gathered friends… listen again to our legend… of the Bionicle. Having missed her home and female companionship, Aqua goes on a walk before she meets a teenage girl, Hana Narumi. As the two begin to hang out, Aqua slowly neglects her duties as a Toa which ends up getting Ignatius hurt. Finally, she realizes that she must balance her life in order to help her friends. The Adventure Continues now…_

Ignatius focused his eyes forward, blocking a sword swing with his own sword, Sensei Xero trying to gain ground against the boy.

"Concentrate. Don't let your thoughts cloud you," Xero advised, as Ignatius knocked his Sensei's blade away from him and went in for a stab, which Xero keenly dodged.

Ignatius continued to slash at his Sensei, but the older man managed to either block the attacks or dodge them with ease. Finally, Ignatius put all his power in front of him and rushed forward, only to be knocked off balance and fall by a sweep kick. Next thing he knew, Xero's sword was pointed at his throat.

Ignatius chuckled as he looked up at the man. "Heh. Guess I lose."

"But you did your best," Xero replied, helping Ignatius to his feet.

"I guess. One of these days, I'll win one of these sparring matches," Ig smirked.

"We'll see young one. You've definitely come a long way. The other Matoran students are envious of your skills," Xero noted.

"You think one day I'll rise to the status of Toa like you?"

"Perhaps. Though, you must realize that it takes more than instinct and skill to be a Toa, Ignatius. It takes heart, loyalty, and a true passion to be a true leader. Trust me, that's something I had to learn. Honestly, it it weren't for Kairi, I would have never had amounted to what I am today. She was definitely the wisest out of the six of us…"

"Six? You mean you aren't the only Toa?"

"Toa never work alone, Ignatius. They are usually assigned to a team of six, one of each other tribes that represent the six elements, Fire, Water, Air, Stone, Earth, and Ice. Back then it was a simpler time. We defeated the simple Rahi that threatened to attack the world, and the only real problem was putting up with Aermos and Tony's wisecracks. They were such smart alecks back when we were your age…"

"I see…"

"Either way, by learning teamwork, only then will you become a true leader and Toa. I have faith in you, Ignatius. I know that you shall make Ta-Koro proud…"

"Sensei…" Ignatius murmured, smiling up at the older man.

* * *

Back in the present, Ignatius was looking at an old picture of himself and Xero, and sighed with the fact that the older Toa is gone.

"Sensei… why didn't I go back to save you...?" Ignatius sighed, a tear coming to his eye.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door, before Ventus opened it slowly to peek inside Ignatius's room, which was painted to look like fire and had a fireplace molded out of the wall and burning a bright blaze.

"Hey, Ig, you feeling alright? You seem down," Ven asked.

"...It's nothing Ven. Just… remembering…" Ig told him.

"This about the Koros being attacked?" Ventus asked, "Listen, if I know Sensei Aermos, he probably got all the Matoran students to safety and fended off the Vahki. I'm pretty sure the same thing happened with your Sensei…"

"At least you still have the hope that your Sensei is still alive…" Ig sighed, looking down at his picture again, "Sensei Xero… he was like a father to me, Ven… it's hard to believe that… he's gone now…"

"...Look… Ig… you just need to have some hope. He'll be fine. But if he's no longer here, just know he's always watching you from above with the Great Spirits," Ven replied.

"Yeah… whatever…" Ignatius sighed, as he walked out of his room. He couldn't help but think of how things would have gone differently if he had stayed to help…

Suddenly, he heard his Metranexus beep, causing him to look to see a Rahi attack in progress. However, it seemed… odd.

"What the… uh Ven? Does this look off to you?" Ig asked, showing Ven the Metranexus, and what Ven saw was the device blinking more rapidly than usual.

"Yea… that's bad, isn't it? It's probably not just an ordinary Rahi," Ven figured.

"Whatever it is, we'd better hurry. Get the team together. I'll meet you guys there."

* * *

Meanwhile, underground, the Makuta were waiting around as they watched their latest plan come to fruition.

**"Grrr… I'm tired of waiting around for something to happen! We should strike now!"** the black Makuta complained, annoyed and waiting for action.

**"Quit your whining, Chirox! I've revived you AND restored your sight! Don't make me take both those privileges away…"** the lead Makuta warned, holding up a strange staff which made the six Makuta cringe.

**"Y-Yes, Master Teridax…"** Chirox whimpered, as all six Makuta backed up in fear.

**"You'll get your chance to strike soon enough. For now, I think it's time for our Dark Hunters to pay the Toa another visit,"** the lead Makuta, Teridax, figured. He then motioned forward, as two figures stepped out of the shadows, one looking really familiar.

**"Don't worry, Lord Teridax. I'll take care of your problems soon enough,"** the green Dark Hunter, Nidhiki, smiled maliciously.

* * *

**(Insert Intro Theme: Move Along by All-American Rejects)**

***As the instrumental piece at the beginning plays, we see the 6 Matarangers walk out of the darkness in civilian form, before they change into their Senshi forms before the title appears onscreen***

**Toa Sentai Mataranger**

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

***The scene then shows MataRed/Ignatius standing at the Ta-Koro shrine in Hawaii, looking out into the sunset before his senshi form appears as an illusion.***

**When you fall everyone stand**

***He then turns, before the scene shifts to show MataBlue/Aqua, looking out on the beach, showing a similar sunset.***

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

***We then see MataGreen/Ventus as he glides over the forest before shifting to MataWhite/Yuki snowboarding down a mountain***

**With the Life held in your**

***Scene then shifts briefly to MataBrown/Mason and MataBlack/Terra fighting off Vahki before the scene fades suddenly.***

**Hands are shaking cold**

***The six rangers stand, surrounded by Vakhi around them***

**These hands are meant to hold**

***The six pull out their Metranexuses, preparing to henshin.***

**Speak to me!**

***Shoots the blaster morphers, changing into Mataranger form.***

**When all you gotta keep is strong**

***The six Senshi fight alongside each other, attacking all the enemies around them***

**Move along, move along, like I know ya do**

***The Matarangers then look to see the Rahi Kaijin of the week, before they all nod and attack it.***

**And even when your hope is gone**

***The scene then shifts repeatedly, one by one showing the Matarangers attack with their signature weapon.***

**Move along, move along, just to make it through**

***The six then appear with the Midak Skycannon, which blasts through the Kaijin.***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) When everything is wrong, we move along!**

***The group then appear in their MataMachines, which form into the two Toa Kaita-Oh, with Toa Nui-Oh as an image in the background***

**(Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on!) Right back what is wrong, we move along!**

***The six senshi turn, and slash away at the screen, shattering it, as they appeared in front of their logo***

* * *

**Chronicle 7: The Paths of Revenge**

"Man, what is up with this Rahi?!" MataRed gasped as he got thrown around by the strange beast, which looked humanoid only with reptilian features making it look a lot like a human raptor with a black body and white limbs, wielding a two-headed staff, the tips being designed after a cyclone.

"Watch yourself, Ig. That's a Rahkshi! A Cyclone one by the look of it…" MataBlack noted, fighting off a group of Vahki that were starting to swarm the six Toa.

"These guys are starting to become a real pain in my rear…" MataWhite muttered, freezing some before breaking them into metallic pieces.

"Just relax everyone, I got this," MataGreen smirked, creating a tornado with his hands before launching it at the Rahkshi. however, the Rahkshi created a cyclone that quickly countered Ven's tornado.

"Gee, great plan, wise guy," MataWhite stated in a snarky tone, "Use the wind attack against the Cyclone generating Rahi… Any other bright ideas?"

"Hey! Where'd Ig go?" MataGreen responded as the group noticed MataRed wasn't there anymore.

"I knew he was fast and had his sensei's Kanohi, but not _that_ fast with it," MataBrown responded.

Suddenly, the Rahkshi was about to summon another cyclone when it suddenly stopped, before everyone gasped to see MataRed stabbing the metallic beast through the center with his Fire Sword.

"That actually was a good idea," MataRed smirked as he removed his blade from the metallic beast, causing it to fall over, "Thanks for the distraction, Ven."

"Heh heh. No problem…" MataGreen replied before the six looked down at the Rahkshi, before its back suddenly opened to reveal a strange slug-like organism.

"Mata Nui! What the Karzahni is that?!" MataBrown gasped.

"A Kraata no doubt; it's what the Rahkshi used to be and what pilots them," MataBlack informed before the Kraata started to move around, embedding itself in the Rahkshi's shell further before…

**BOOM!**

The shell of the Rahkshi burst open, before a giant version of the Rahkshi, only appearing more organic and reptilian, appeared above the Matarangers.

"What the hey?!" MataGreen gasped.

"That must be the thing that is making all the past Rahi we've faced grow giant!" MataBrown stated.

"We need to get the MataMachines and fast!" MataBlue stated.

"But we can't! There's still Vahki in the area, and if we leave them, they might destroy the city," MataRed argued.

"MOU!" MataBlue groaned as she, Green, and White continued attacking the Vahki.

"Listen, we'll handle the Vahki. You three take care of the Rahkshi before it destroys the city," MataBlack ordered, "We might not be able to form Toa-Nui-Oh, but Wairuha should be enough to get the job done."

"Fair enough. Matamachines, Hasshin!" MataWhite shouted. As he shouted that, the Ko-PonyTank, Ga-SameMarine, and Le-TakaJet came into view before the three Matarangers jumped into the cockpits, leaving MataRed, Brown, and Black to fight off the Vahki.

"Alright, boys, time for a double dirt special," MataRed stated, before his teammates nodded.

With that, MataBrown pulled a few small boulders from the ground, with MataBlack molding them together with a bunch of soil and dirt, the two lifting the boulder up before MataBrown kicked the boulder in the air. As this happened, MataRed sent a stream of fire into the air, catching the boulder on fire, before MataBlack caught it in his Earth Claws.

"Batter up!" MataBlack smirked, before he chucked the flaming boulder at the Vahki like a baseball before it slammed into the Vahki, running all of them over before MataBrown, using his mask of Speed to run behind them, kicked it back at them, slamming into them again and breaking them into pieces before MataBlack punched the boulder, reducing it to burning dirt which splashed on the remaining Vahki, damaging them.

"That should take care of them long enough for us to join the others in Akamai," MataBrown figured when the three got shot by energy blasts. They then turned to see two figures, one was a familiar green spider-like creature that the Matarangers instantly recognized as Nidhiki, while the other was a big blue gorilla-like brute with a white face, large red eye, and a launcher attached to his back.

**"Prepare to die, Toa!"** the brute shouted, banging his fists together.

**"Krekka, you idiot, shut up!"** Nidhiki yelled, whacking the brute, Krekka, in the back of the head with his claw before looking at the Matarangers, **"Well well, MataRed. Long time no see. I thought you'd have joined the 'Great' Spirit by now."**

"Nidhiki…" MataRed growled, gritting his teeth, "You monster… you killed my sensei… I… I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

**"Ah, I see that fire in you is still burning, Redhead,"** Nidhiki laughed, **"Let's see how far it goes once I eliminate your lifeforce for good this time!"**

"Ig, don't do this… you're playing right into his hands…" MataBrown warned.

However, MataRed wouldn't listen. He was too consumed with anger to care. In fact, MataRed was so angry, his entire body burst into flames.

"I was afraid something like this would happen," MataBlack gulped.

"It's just like when Ven was angry when Ig got injured the first time…" MataBrown added, before he saw MataRed run forward at full force to attack Nidhiki.

"Ig, No!" MataBlack and MataBrown shouted, running after him before they were blocked by Krekka.

**"You two should be concerned for your own lives!"** Krekka shouted, trying to pound the two into the ground.

"Whoa!" the two ground-based Toa gasped, jumping back, looking at Krekka, who blocked their path, before they sighed in frustration.

"Guess there's no way around it…" MataBlack figured, "We have to beat him first."

"Let's do it!" MataBrown shouted, his Leg Smashers ready to rumble.

* * *

"Kansei, Toa-Kaita-Oh Wairuha!" the three Toa shouted, before Wairuha charged at the Rahkshi, slicing at it with its Tempest Axe.

The Rahkshi was able to counter some of the strikes before conjuring up a cyclone to try and force back the mecha.

"GAH! This thing's tough!" MataGreen gasped.

"Don't give up yet, Green. We're just getting started," MataWhite replied, the mecha charging forward to attack, able to stand up to the cyclone before attacking.

"Hmmm… Yuki, see if you can use your Kanohi to analyze a weak point. We need to hurry and help the others," MataBlue noted.

"I'm trying," MataWhite responded, using his Kanohi Akaku to find some weak point. After some searching, he finally found an area where the structuring was at its weakest, the torso joint area.

"Gotcha!" MataWhite smirked, activating the wrist mounted cannon of the Ko-PonyTank, shooting a blast of ice at the weak point, stunning the Rahkshi before Wairuha sliced the beast clean in half before it disintegrated.

"That takes care of that problem, now let's hurry up and help out our brothers," MataBlue responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, MataRed was locked in combat with Nidhiki, throwing fire around like a madman trying to burn the Dark Hunter alive.

**"What's wrong? Tell me that's not the best you can do,"** Nidhiki taunted, which made MataRed even angrier.

This time, MataRed roared like a beast about to go on a rampage, his fire aura going all over his body and expanding around his body by about 10 feet, and the tip of it spired 20 feet into the air.

"Oh man… Ig's getting angrier still," MataBrown noted, "What are we gonna do?"

As he said that, Krekka used his strength to knock the two to the ground, before aiming his energy blaster at them.

**"Say Goodnight, puny Toa! Huhuhuh!"** Krekka chuckled until suddenly… his fist was completely frozen and he couldn't feel it.

"Hey, Dark Hunter, I think you need to chill out," MataWhite commented as he and the remaining two Matarangers helped up MataBrown and MataBlack.

"Whew! Thank the Spirits you guys are here! Ig needs help!" MataBrown stated.

"Leave it to me. You four handle big, dumb, and ugly," MataWhite replied, before jumping over Krekka to go help MataRed.

Meanwhile, MataRed continued to try and take down Nidhiki and failing, making him angrier by the second. Suddenly, a freezing gust of wind doused his fire down by about half it's size.

"C'mon, don't tell me our great and mighty leader is letting some chump mess with his emotions," MataWhite snarked and he walked over to MataRed.

"Yuki… wha?" MataRed grunted.

"Listen up, Hothead, cause I'm only gonna tell you this once. Don't think you can just run into this all by yourself without your team to come and back you up. I know that you're upset about what happened to your Sensei, but you don't think we feel the same way about our Senseis and our Koros?" MataWhite snapped.

This made MataRed go wide-eyed before he began to think about this. It was true, the other Toa had faith that their Turaga Senseis survived the attacks on the Koros, and worked to save their Matoran friends. What's to say that Xero didn't do the same? And even if he was gone, he wouldn't want Ignatius to grieve over him.

"Y-You're right. Gomen, Yuki…" MataRed apologized.

"Hmph. Good to see good ol' hothead is thinking straight. Now, let's shut this green bug up… together!" MataWhite shouted, before he drew his ice sword and shield before he and MataRed charged forward.

**"Foolish Toa!"** Nidhiki roared, snapping at the Toa with his pincers, but hit only air as MataRed jumped over and MataWhite slid under the Dark Hunter before freezing Nidhiki's leg pincers to the ground, keeping him in place, **"Grrr… Onore…"**

"Yuki, try to find a weak spot on him. I'll cover you!" MataRed shouted, jumping in front of his fellow Toa and activating his Mask of Shielding, blocking energy blasts shot from Nidhiki.

As MataWhite used his mask power to find a weak point, MataRed's shield was slowly fading. Thankfully, he spotted at least two weak points: the mouth where the blasts came from, and the joints on his legs.

"Anytime now, Yuki!" MataRed groaned, slowly being weakened by the continuing blasts as MataWhite began to formulate a plan.

"Okay… Ig, aim for his front legs! It'll knock him down so I can shove a blast down his throat!" MataWhite shouted.

"Wakatta! Okay, spider-breath, let's see how you like fighting fire with FIRE!" MataRed shouted, aiming his Mata-Buster and Metranexus both at Nidhiki's legs, which caused the Dark Hunter to be knocked down.

"Say your prayers, you waste of protodermis," MataWhite muttered coldly, as he combined his weapons to shoot.

**=AKAKU! UNITY CHARGE!=**

With that, MataWhite launched the blast just as Nidhiki opened his mouth to fire an energy blast.

**"Curse you, TO-! Urgh!"** Nidhiki shouted, his curse cut short by MataWhite's attack entering his mouth, which began to freeze him solid until he broke apart into ice chunks.

"Your destiny's done!" MataRed and MataWhite shouted together, giving Nidhiki's remains a thumbs down before running to help their other teammates.

"About time you showed up!" MataBrown responded as Krekka was outnumbered.

"So, shall we finish him off the Mataranger way?" MataGreen asked, winking.

"Alright! Let's summon the Midak Skycannon!" MataRed replied, as the six put their hands together, which summoned the weapon out of thin air.

**"Oh crud,"** Krekka gulped before sidestepping while back up in an attempt to escape the Toa's line of sight.

"Oh no you don't!" MataWhite shouted as he and MataBlack trapped both of Krekka's feet in ice and earth before they prepared to fire.

**=UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY! MAXIMUM TOA CHARGE!=**

**"OI! Turn me loose!"** Krekka shouted before…

"Toa Sky-Breaker!" the Matarangers shouted, blasting the Dark Hunter before he exploded into energy.

"Duty Kanyou," MataRed smirked.

"Whew! Glad that's over! We just defeated three enemies in one day!" MataGreen sighed, sitting down and changing out of Mataranger form, "I think I'm ready for a long needed rest."

"Yeah. Me too," Ignatius agreed, sitting down, "Oh, and guys… Sorry about getting so wrapped up in my Sensei's death."

"Hey, it's no problem. We know that Sensei Xero meant a lot to you. So do the rest of our Turaga Senseis," Aqua consoled, "We will liberate the Koros no matter what, and Sensei Xero's sacrifice will not be in vain."

"She's right, brother. Have faith, and we will make certain Sensei Xero's demise was not in vain," Mason added, placing his arm around Ignatius's shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Ig smiled, "Y'know, I couldn't ask for a better group of friends… of Brothers."

The other five smiled as they all looked at Ignatius. However, something suddenly felt off as a black cloud suddenly covered the area.

**"Oh, isn't that just sweet. So sweet that it's pathetic!"** a voice scoffed, revealing six armored warriors similar to what the Matarangers looked like, only with more complex and shadowy armor designs.

"More baddies to fight? Not exactly encouraging my Toa-Hero spirit," Ven gulped as the figures revealed their bat-like designs, each a different color, being a dark red, dark blue, a lime green, yellow, black, and white.

"Are you in league with the Makuta?" Yuki asked, not familiar with the current forms of the six.

**"Oh, foolish successor to Kopaka… we are not in league with the Makuta. We ARE the Makuta!"** the blue figure shouted in a male voice, before the six struck a sinister pose.

**"Makuta of Xia! Antroz!"** the red figure shouted first.

**"Makuta of Odina! Vamprah!"**

**"Makuta of Visorak! Chirox!"**

**"Makuta of Zakaz! Krika!"**

**"Makuta of Tren Krom! Gorast!"** the green figure added in a female voice.

**"Makuta of the Southern Lands! Bitil!"**

**"Ore-tachi wa… Shadow Sentai… Makutaranger!"** Antroz shouted, as the six pulled out their weapons, which were strange looking blasters colored a silver and bright red with sickly green missiles, before firing them at the Matarangers, knocking them into the air.

**"Seriously? Makutaranger?"** Krika muttered.

**"Hey, it sounds pretty cool when they use it…"** Antroz replied, as the six moved forward for the kill.

"Ugh… they're so… strong…" Terra gasped silently before his vision faded.

* * *

(Insert Ending theme: Hero by All Insane Kids)

***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

**As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

**Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

**Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

**Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

**There it goes again**

***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

**There it goes again**

***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

**Do you know what it take's to be a hero?**

***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

**When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

**Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

**In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

**To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

**The Toa in a tight spot! Six new foes here to finish the Matarangers off for good? This could end badly for them!**

**As well, a mysterious teenage girl appears before the six, and appears to know their identity as Matarangers. Is she friend or foe?**

**Jikai, A New Enemy!**

**Spirits Unite!**

* * *

**KKD: Oh man… that was a surprise. The Makuta are back in full force.**

**Silver: Yeah, and they were able to kick the Matarangers' butts like nothing! Plus, they remind me a lot of the Neziranger/Psycho Rangers.**

**KKD: Wouldn't be surprised. To be honest, I was hoping at one point the Piraka would appear as gangsters transforming into the Skakhdi, but I guess this works too.**

**Silver: Honestly, while I did think the Piraka were pretty cool, I would prefer to use the Makuta for this because they're more reliable to Makuta… I mean, Teridax. Man, I still get confused by his name being Teridax…**

**KKD: You're not the only one. But to be honest, while one evil team of rangers is challenging, seeing what could be in store for the heroes, maybe having more evil Rangers, some not necessarily allied with Teridax, would balance things out a bit. Besides, the Makuta seem too powerful right away, maybe ease them into future battles with other evil senshi based off guys like the Piraka or Barraki?**

**Silver: Dude, you do realize the Psycho Rangers were introduced the same way, right? Don't worry, they'll get taken down eventually. Plus, I have a plan to nerf them. Also… we have six different colored evil senshi based off the Neziranger… remind you of another story? *pulls up six Dopants from Kamen Rider W based off the main GaiaMemories posing next to six Nezirangers of similar color***

**KKD: You know not all of those memories had dopants in that movie. *Removes Joker Dopant image***

**Silver: You think that stopped me from creating my own? XD**

**KKD: Oh, right. I forgot you made that in your fanfic. Sorry, dude.**

**Silver: Anyways, favorite part?**

**KKD: That's a toughie… maybe how the Matarangers made up at the end along with the arrival of the Makutarangers?**

**Silver: For me, it had to be MataRed and MataWhite fighting against Nidhiki. Seriously, those two make an amazing team!**

**KKD: Yea. Not to mention Nidhiki's death was brutal. Yikes!**

**Silver: Well, because most of the Kaijin in this series are mechanical, we can get away with that kinda stuff and have the content still be PG.**

**KKD: I know, but still…**

**Nidhiki: *suddenly appears as a Ghost* _I am the Spider Ghost! _Beware!**

**KKD: Did you hear something? *pulls out Fenton Thermos before opening it near the ghost, sucking him up into it.***

**Silver: Just a Danny Phantom reference. Arceus, I miss that show…**

**KKD: Yea. It's one of the few "horror" shows I got into. Regardless, we have a Super Hero Time to finish. We'll catch you guys later. Until then, this is the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

**Silver: The Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum…**

**Nidhiki: *breaks out of Fenton Thermos* And the Spider Ghost!**

**Silver: *sighs, pulling out the Poltergust 5000 and sucking Nidhiki's Ghost into it* And we'll see you guys next time.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**

**Nidhiki: *sneaks out of the Poltergust for a second.* BEWARE! *gets sucked back in.***


End file.
